Royal Pleasures (Indonesian)
by susububuk
Summary: [Trans] Menjadi Raja memberikanmu kekuatan, kekuasaan atas menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang. Menjadi Raja memberikanmu segalanya; kenyamanan, kekayaan, pelayann, pengawal dan pasukan tentara. Namun dengan menjadi Raja, bisakah kau mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang? Atau kau terlalu sombong bahkan untuk mempertanyakannya? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI
1. The Palace

**ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** MorningStar_

 **SEBELUM BACA FF NYA, BACA NOTE AKU INI DULU YA!**

T/N : This story belongs to the real author (MorningStar_) dan sebelumnya makasih sama authornya karena udah ngizinin aku buat translate ff ini ke dalam bahasa. Dan ada beberapa hal yang mau aku kasih tau sebelum kalian baca ini. Yang pertama, aku suka sama ff ini sehingga mau bagi-bagi sama kalian yang kurang nyaman baca dalam english ver, tapi di translate-an aku yang kali ini, aku ngerasa agak aneh karena ffnya itu sendiri terlalu banyak dialognya, sedangkan aku udah terbiasa sama narasi yang panjang. Aku ini jenis orang yang **berkhianat dalam kalimat,** biar gak aneh waktu di baca aja sih (padahal tambah aneh), tapi aku gak ngerubah isi kedua, ini ff temanya tentang kerajaan, dan disini Chanyeol menjadi raja sedangkan Ratunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Kata lainnya, Chanyeol naik tahta waktu ayahnya gak ada jadi gausah bingung. Dan ketiga, kalau kalian lebih suka baca Englishnya langsung, bisa langsung cus ke www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol . **Dan aku belum sempet ngedit, mumpung ada wifi gratis langsung post aja hehe.**

 **ROYAL PLEASURES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan sang Ratu, merundukkan kepalanya sedang tangannya mengenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Keduanya sama-sama gugup, namun yang lebih tua tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

"Yang Mulia.. kumohon.." kakaknya bersuara, terdengar meminta namun sang Ratu terlihat seolah tak—mau—peduli.

"Cukup. Maafkan aku Kris. Kalian berdua harus menetap disini."

Satu tetes kecil meluncur lolos dari mata Baekhyun ketika genggamannya pada tangan Kris—kakaknya—semakin kuat. Sudah terlambat, tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

.

.

( Flashback)

Baekhyun hidup dalam keluarga yang dikatakan sangat bahagia. Dia memiliki kakak yang tampan, baik dan perhatian seperti Kris, juga sepasang ibu dan ayah. Ayahnya adalah seorang Kepala Pengawal sang Raja. Beliau selalu berdiri berdampingan dengan Raja. Dan Kris, seorang pasukan tentara terbaik yangmana pedangpun telah bersatu dengan tangan kanannya yang kemudian akan mengikuti jejak sang Ayah.

Lalu ibunya, satu dari wanita paling cantik dan di dunia; Baekhyun dilarang mengakatakannya keras-keras, namun bagaimanapun menurutnya, Ibunya bahkan lebih cantik dari sang Ratu. Ibunya selalu merawatnya dengan baik, memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya bocah 3 tahun bahkan di usianya yang telah menginjak 19 tahun.

Baekhyun bukan anak yang manja, bukan anak yang nakal dan kasar, bukan pula anak yang dilahirkan hanya untuk membuat kedua orangtua dan kakaknya merasa khawatir. Dan mungkin hal tersebutlah alasan mengapa Baekhyun sangat disayangi.

Namun terkadang, keindahan yang ia miliki tak senyata apa yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sebenarnya hal tersebut bukanlah masalah. Baekhyun bisa membuat konser kecil dengan bernyanyi dan memainkan piano di kerajaan, di pertokoan maupun di jalanan. Baekhyun cukup pandai untuk bermain piano, dan suaranya yang mampu membuat orang lain meleleh hanya dalam hitungan tiga detik tanpa banyak ia berusaha.

Satu hal yang tidak ingin Baekhyun akui, namun benar kenyataannya bahwa dirinya begitu indah, begitu cantik. Matanya kecil dan menarik, kulitnya putih bersih bahkan halus. Meskipun dirinya tak mengenakan pakaian mewah, namun Baekhyun tetap terlihat anggun dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun memiliki tangan yang indah mengalahkan tangan milik para gadis, dan juga senyumnya yang mampu menyalakan kembali sinar di seluruh dunia. Hatinya sungguh kalis;bersih, suci dan sempurna. Dan pikirannya sangat polos. Baekhyun bahagia, sungguh bahagia—

—sampai ketika kedua orangtuanya pergi, berjanji bahwa akan membawa beberapa pakaian baru untuk Baekhyun sepulangnya nanti. Kris menilik curiga pada kedua orangtuanya, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk diam, tak mengatakan apapun.

Hari-hari berlalu dan orangtua mereka belum juga kembali. Kris terlihat lebih-lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya, dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya dan renggutan di wajah yang menggantikan senyuman menawannya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Hingga dua minggu setelah kepergian orangtuanya, beberapa pengawal kerajaan datang dan membawa keduanya. Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan ketakutan jelas—dari dalam kereta kuda yang membawa mereka pergi—bagaimana pemandangan rumah mereka terbakar dengan sulut api yang besar. Membakar habis hingga tak tersisa.

" _Hyung!_ Kris- _Hyung!_ " Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, namun kakaknya tak juga mengeluarkan suara. Kris tetap membiarkan matanya tertutup, dengan bibir yang digigit kuat hingga berdarah.

Baekhyun menangis di sepanjang jalan menuju istana kerajaan. Kris baru mau membuka matanya ketika gerbang besar istana terbuka yang kemudian menatap Baekhyun, memberitahukan dengan kedua matanya yang basah apa yang akan terjadi.

Para pengawal menyeret mereka ke ruang singgasana, mencengkram tangan Baekhyun maupun Kris dengan kasar kemudian mendorong mereka untuk tetap berjalan lebih jauh.

"Baekhyunnie, berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi kuat." Kris berbisik pada telinga sang adik sebelum seseorang berteriak "The Wu's Brother" dan pintu ruang singgasana kerajaan terbuka.

Mereka mendapati para pelayan dimana-mana, dengan merundukkan kepala memberi hormat dan kaki mereka yang dengan cepat berjalan dari ruangan satu ke ruangan yang lainnya.

Setiap ruangan yang Baekhyun lihat sangatlah besar, dan ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya untuk apa semua ruangan besar ini karena pasalnya yang ia tahu bahwa keluarga Raja hanya beberapa orang saja. Ratu Park dan anaknya; Raja Park, adiknya dan beberapa orang sepupu Raja.

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, Kris kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut di hadapan Sang Ratu.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon.. Baekhyun tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini."

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala hanya untuk melihat Ratu mereka duduk anggun di singgasananya, kemudian dengan rasa hormat ia mengikuti sang kakak untuk berlutut.

"Kris…"

Suara Ratu Park benar-benar lembut, dan terdengar hampir akan mengasihani mereka.

Keluarga kerajaan sudah tahu sebenarnya siapa itu Kris. Pasukan tentara terbaik dan salah satu dari pengawal terbaik kerajaan.

"Aku memohon maaf padamu, Yang Mulia. Bukan untukku, akan tetapi untuk saudaraku. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Kumohon, Ratuku! Biarkan aku saja yang menerima hukuman!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh hanya untuk melihat kakaknya menangis. Benar memang tidak ada yang Baekhyun ketahui, namun Kris tak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah seperti itu.

"A- apa.. yang terjadi?" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Melontarkan kalimat dengan hati-hati pada kakaknya, tidak berani mengangkat kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang Ratu. Namun ia mendengar Ratu Park menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu baik kau maupun Kris tahu tentang hal ini, karena mungkin Kris sudah mendengar rumor tentang hal ini. Aku tahu kau tidak berdosa, namun tetap saja—"

"Ratuku!" Kris—tetap—memohon.

"Kalian berdua, angkat kepala kalian."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya setelah Ratu Park berbicara. Diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan gerakan Kris, kemudia menatap sang Ratu. Ratu Park dikelilingi banyak pelayan, dan dua orang pengawal di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Orangtua kalian mencoba untuk mengkhianati kerajaan kami. Beritanya sudah tersebar kemana-mana, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Kami mengikuti orangtua kalian, dan faktanya mereka berdua memang telah mengkhianati kami. Ketika kami mencoba untuk menangkap mereka, para musuh pengawal kami…membunuh mereka."

Kris menggigit bibirnya semakin keras, tak khawatir akan terluka lagi.

"Tidak.. tidak.. ayahku… orangtua kami…"

"Aku tahu, _young Wu,_ aku tahu perasaan itu. Namun bagaimanapun hal itu sudah terjadi, dan kami tetap harus menjalankan hukuman. Karena kami tidak bisa menghukum orangtua kalian, maka kalianlah yang tersisa."

"Yang Mulia!"

"Sudah cukup, Kris. Kau sudah seharusnya menggantikan posisi ayahmu. Aku mempercayaimu dan aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kami. Kau telah terlatih untuk ini dan kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dan untuk adikmu, dia akan bekerja di dapur. Kejayaan keluarga 'Wu' sudah berakhir, maka dari itu kau sudah seharusnya mengganti nama belakangmu. Kuganti menjadi Byun. Dan kalian harus mengabdi di kerajaan ini selamanya untuk membayar dosa kedua orangtuamu. Kalian dilarang untuk—"

"King Chanyeol!" seseorang berteriak, memotong kalimat sang Ratu bersamaan dengan Kris yang seketika mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk menunduk menghadap lantai.

"Ibu."

Suara sang Raja terdengar berat di telinga Baekhyun, dan ia dapat merasakan langkah sang Raja di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Bisakah kau pergi?"

Kris membungkuk saat Raja Park menatapnya bergantian dengan Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Beliau mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran tanpa alasan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Raja bertanya padanya, namun Kris justru mendapati dirinya semakin gugup hingga bibirnya kembali berdarah ketika digigit dengan kuat.

"Kris akan menjadi Kepala Pengawal-mu dari sekarang, anakku."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kris kemudian mengangkat bahuya tidak peduli. Dan Kris kembali mendapati dirinya terserang panik ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangnnya pada Baekhyun untuk yang ke dua kali dan bertanya, "Lalu siapa dia?"

"Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki masalah disini" Ratu Park memintanya untuk pergi lagi namun dengan cara yang tak langsung kali ini. Dan beruntung Chanyeol menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya sendiri.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega seperginya Chanyeol. Dirasakannya air mata yang sudah mongering pada wajahnya sendiri dan yang masih basah pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku akan mendadi.. budak?"

Kris menatap lantai, tak sampai hati mendengar kata 'budak' dilontarkan oleh adiknya. Ia kembali melihat sang Ratu dan memohon, namun tak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan singgasana yang besar untuk pergi ke ruangan mereka yang baru; kamar pelayan. Ruangan yang sangat sangat jauh dari gedung utama istana kerajaan.

"Kau punya seragam dan apapun yang kau mau disini. Buat dirimu nyaman dan.. ya, bekerja dengan baik."

Salah satu tentara kerajaan mengatakannya setelah mengantar kakak-beradik itu tepat di depan pintu kamar baru kemera dengan sebuah kunci yang kemudian kembali pergi. Kamar mereka berdampingan, dan Baekhyun merasa bersyukur mereka tidak dipisahkan jauh-jauh. Dirinya masih bisa merasa dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu sebentar?" Kris bertanya, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang masih menggambarkan bahwa semuanya tidaklah terlihat nyata. Semuanya masih seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan tentang..sesuatu."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah, membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan memberi satu kecupan di dahi adiknya.

"Aku akan datang dan melihatmu setiap malam. Aku akan menjagamu, Baek. Selamanya. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengatakan bahwa kita kehilangan kejayaan, kekuatan dan barang-barang kita. Aku masih memiliki rasa hormat, dan.. kita akan melewati ini Baek. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab, menenggelamkan kepala pada dada kakaknya lebih dalam.

"Dan…Baekhyun, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah menatap Raja. Tidak bahkan jika beliau memintamu, kau harus pergi menjauh darinya, mengerti?" Kris mengengam tangan Baekhyun, mengangkat dagu adiknya, membawa mata kecil yang indah itu untuk menatapnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sorot tatapan yang aneh. Bertanya-tanya karena tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya harus memberitahunya hal semacam itu.

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu mengapa. Hanya jangan saja, berjanjilah padaku, Baek, berjanjilah."

Meskipun Baekhyun tetap menatap Kris dengan penasaran, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia berjanji pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sesekali di dalam ruangannya, Baekhyun merasa semuanya menjadi berlebihan. Semua yang terjadi dan semua yang ia dapatkan kini teputar dalam hitungan menit yang lamban. Otaknya masih mencoba mengurutkan setiap kejadian yang terjadi. Baekhyun merasa kebas, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kedua tangan dan kakinya lagi sehingga ia terjatuh di atas ranjangnya di tengah ruangan.

Kamar barunya terasa kecil untuknya. Satu ruangan yang dilengkapi bilik kecil untuk toilet, satu meja kecil, satu kursi, jendela kecil di bagian kanan ranjangnya, dan dinding bercat putih. Benar-benar tipikal kamar pelayan. Dekorasi yang buruk dan sederhana. _Well,_ memangnya apa yang Baekhyun harapkan? Sekarang dirinya adalah seorang pelayan di dapur kerajaan. Hatinya terasa di permainkan ketika rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis dan tertawa di saat bersamaan, bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh begitu rendah hanya dalam hitungan menit? Dirinya memang tidak pernah menginginkan barang-barang yang mahal dan mewah, namun semua ini terlalu banyak membuang asanya pergi menjauh.

Kemudian Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, hal berharga yang menjadi satu dari untaian mimpinya.

"Piano-ku! Piano-ku!"

Ia kini mulai berteriak, terlampau frustasi saat menyadari bahwa piano—barang berharganya—kini sudah terbakar habis bersama rumah dan seluruh hartanya.

"Piano-ku.."

Lirihannya akhirnya membawanya untuk jatuh tertidur di atas selimut tanpa ingat bahwa ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

"Hey! Bangun!"

Seseorang membangunkannya bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk terbangun. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya masih ada di dalam mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang merenggut seluruh kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

"Cepatlah bangun!"

Seseorang yang membangunkannya kini menampar pipinya—oke, mungkin tidak terlalu keras, namun tetap saja—

"Okay aku bangun!" Baekhyun berteriak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan dan menangkap seseorang dengan wajah paling manis yang pernah ia lihat oleh matanya. Oh God- apakah orang ini bahkan bisa disebut laki-laki?

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang dengan canggung di hadapan seorang lelaki yang menghela nafas—dengan sama canggungnya.

"Namaku Luhan. Dengarkan aku _pretty boy,_ kau tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari disini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, melihat lelaki yang membangunkannya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tertidur selama…dua hari. Semenjak kau pindah kesini."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya tersadar. Merasa malu, pipinya merona samar. Baekhyun baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur hampir lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dimana yang seharusnya ia mulai bekerja.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf." Membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penyesalan di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak sekasar para konglomerat lain yang turun tahta menjadi pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Well,_ mungkin mereka telah sedikit kasar padamu. Namun mereka tidak seburuk itu, _kok._ Ditambah fakta bahwa kau itu manis." Luhan mencubit pipi merona samar Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat tapak kemerahan itu menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Seseorang pasti akan memilihmu nanti, aku yakin."

Baekhyun kembali menautkan alisnya. Ia lagi-lagi tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan bicarakan. Namun saat dirinya hendak bertanya, Luhan sudah mengganti topik bahasannya.

" _Well,_ pergilah mandi, ganti pakaianmu lalu.. lakukan sesuatu. Kemudian temui aku di dapur, _okay?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Memperhatikan Luhan yang mengusak rambutnya sesaat sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

Seharusnya tidak sulit untuk menemukan dapur di dalam istana yang besar, bukan? Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, ia lupa untuk bertanya dimana Luhan akan berada, dan kini dirinya tersesat di tempat yang—mungkin—berada jauh dari dapur.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk bertanya pada beberapa pelayan lain, namun tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

" _For God's sake."_

Tidak ada pilihan lain sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya, ke dalam ruangan yang lebih besar terang dan hangat. Baekhyun harus mengakuinya bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat indah dengan emas dan perak yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan—yang bersih, rapi dan sunyi.

"Oh.. Ya Tuhan.."

Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Didalamnya terlihat seperti ada sebuah bar, atau seperti ruang dansa atau apapun itu, dengan anak tangga yang besar tersusun menuju entah kemana, dan sesuatu seperti panggung di tengah ruangan.

Dan dari semua maneuver yang ditangkap matanya di seluruh penjuru ruangan, matanya menangkap sebuah benda tak asing.

Sebuah piano.

Piano yang indah, dengan tuts hitam putihnya yang diselimuti perak.

"Piano…" Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi ketika ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di atas kursi merah di hadapan piano mewah itu. Dan perlahan membawa jemarinya ke atas tuts yang indah.

Nada yang lembut kemudian mulai dimainkan dengan gema yang terdengar memantul di sudut ruangan, meriasnya dalam kemasan yang manis. 'Baby don't cry' adalah lagu pertama yang ia susun sendiri dan membuat Baekhyun bangga akan dirinya ketika memainkannya. Meskpun lagu tersebut memiliki lirik, namun Baekhuyun memilih untuk tidak bernyanyi dan membiarkan jemarinya menari bersama melodi-melodi indah di atas tuts perak. Yang kemudian di akhirinya dengan hembusan nafas yang berat.

Baekhyun memang tidak dapat menemukan dapur, namun ia yakin bahwa kemanapun jalan menuju ruangan ini akan terus terukir dalam ingatannya.

.

.

Ternyata dapur hanya sedekat dua langkah dari kamar pelayan, sedangkan Baekhyun justru berkelana di sepanjang istana. Dilihatnya Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dirinya akhirnya memasuki dapur.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserahlah. _Well,_ dengar, kita akan pergi ke berlajan-jalan ke sepanjang taman kecil yang mungkin kau lihat saat pertama kali kau datang kemari."

Alis yang kembali bertaut membawa kesan kebingungan, dan Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Oh baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak melihat."

.

Dan ternyata, taman kecil yang Luhan sebut tadi adalah sebuah taman istana yang sedikitnya berukuran lima kali lipat dari rumah Baekhyun yang kini sudah terbakar. Lima kali lipat dari seluruh bagian rumahnya. Baekhyun baru saja melihat sebuah pagar dan bar dari kejauhan yangmana membuatnya menjadi sesak nafas.

"Nah, dengarkan aku, tuan muda. Sebut saja aku…pengawasmu? ah terserah. Aku sebenarnya (Tuan) Luhan, dari keluarga yang kaya raya di China. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi menimpaku dan membuatku berada disini. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, Luhan _gege,_ ataupun Luhan _hyung_ terserah kau. Kau sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain selain aku, tapi.. _whatever._ Um.. apa lagi, _ya?_ Ah, kau harus mematuhi apapun yang aku katakan padamu. Seperti menata piring, memotong ini, menggoreng itu. Pekerjaan yang mudah, jangan khawatir. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada orang lain, tapi tidak perlu takut, kau akan jatuh ke tangan seseorang nantinya."

Baekhyun kini kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Luhan. Ia kembali menautkan alisnya, merasa heran tak mengerti. Ia bertanya apa maksud kalimat terakhir Luhan namun Luhan justru malah tersenyum, menepuk pundak Baekhyun akrab.

"Kau tahu.. ada dua jenis pelayan; yang pertama adalah mereka yang datang dan tinggal, manusia biasa, tidak manis, tidak _special,_ tidak tampan, _nothing._ Dan yang kedua adalah yang datang kemudian pergi. _Well,_ mereka adalah yang berwajah sangat manis, cantik ataupun tampan. Mereka datang kesini, menetap dua hari kemudian seseorang dari kerajaan atau dari para konglomerat lain datang, membawa mereka ke kamarnya, dan setelah itu mereka biasanya segera pergi dari sini. Kecuali jika kau seperti ku. Kau tahu, Pangeran Sehun?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya dengan seksama dan dahi berkerut, Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Adik sang Raja?"

"Yeap."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku kekasihnya."

Baekhyun sontak terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu di tengah kebingungannya, namun dengan cepat segera memasang wajah biasa kembali untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Atau kau harus kehilangan harga diri untuk bertemu Raja kita. Oh, malang sekali kau."

Ia merenggut, mencerna kalimat Luhan dalam kepalanya.

"Kakakku juga memberitahuku untuk menghindarinya. Ada apa sebenarnya, _hyung_?"

Kini giliran Luhan yang menaikkan alisnya, memasang wajah bingung. Ia bertanya siapa kakak yang Baekhyun maksud dan Baekhyun menjawab orangnya adalah Kris, membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala hanya untuk menyapu rambutnya sendiri.

"Kris…Lord Kris?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedikit bingung mengapa kakaknya dipanggil Lord, namun ia yakin tak ada yang bernama Kris selain kakaknya.

"Ah, dia mengenal Raja dengan baik semenjak ia menjadi salah satu pengawal terbaik disini. Kau tahu, Raja kita yang sangat aneh."

Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangannya kemudian berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Dia berjalan, melihat seseorang, mengatakan mereka terlihat sangat indah, membawa mereka ke kamarnya, tidak melakukan apapun selain menghina dan melecehkan mereka, dan kemudian melempar mereka untuk bekerja paksa di kandang kuda."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus terkejut. Namun kali ini keterkejutannya tak menutup kesempatan mulutnya untuk berseru "Apa?!" secara spontan. Yang mana membuat Luhan tertawa pada nada tinggi yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Maka tetaplah menjauh darinya. Oke, kau tahu penampilan Raja, 'kan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, pertama kali bertemu dengan Raja Chanyeol adalah ketika hari pertama ia dan kakaknya datang kemari, itupun Kris merundukkan kepalanya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sang Raja tersebut. Luhan menghela nafasnya tak percaya, "Aku sudah memberitahumu segalanya, Oh Tuhan."

Mereka melanjutkan untuk berjalan-jalan di sepanjang taman sementara Luhan menjelaskan lebih banyak hal lagi pada Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Meskipun begitu, taman—yang katanya kecil—ini begitu indah. Pohon-pohon yang berdiri menjulang berjajar dengan jarak sepuluh meter dari setiap pohon, dikelilingi pagar kecil, juga rumput dan bunga tersebar di seluruh taman. Kupu-kupu dan beberapa serangga yang lain menari indah beterbangan di atas kepala mereka, dan burung-burung menyanyi dalam bahasa yang berbeda dari setiap pohon.

"Dan ketika kau melihat bola, kita harus—eh, apa yang kau—" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik celananya. ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, membawa matanya kebawah hanya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata kecil berwarna cokelat.

"Oh _hyung, puppy_!" Baekhyun menggendong anak anjing yang menggerling lucu padanya. Tersenyum sendiri merasa gemas.

"Itu adalah anjing Raja. Dia menyayangi anjingnya lebih dari—tunggu, jika anjingnya disini maka kemungkinan beliau tak jauh pula dari sini."

Dan dugaan Luhan memang salah. Karena ketika mereka berdua membalikkan tubuh, mereka mendapati sang Raja dan Kris berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Turunkan anjingnya, minggir, dan tundukkan kepalamu."

"Apa?"

"Turunkan anjingnya, mundur, dan tundukkan kepalamu." Luhan mengulanginya. Membawa langkahnya ke sisi, memberi jalan pada Raja dan menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Diikkuti oleh Baekhyun yang kini membiarkan anak anjing tersebut berlari menghampiri tuannya.

"Yang Mulia, Lord Kris." Luhan memungkuk, dan Kris melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lord Xi." Suara Raja mereka terdengar, masih sama beratnya saat pertama kali Baekhyun mendengar. Keringat tanpa disadari turun menuruni dari Baekhyun dan Kris, membuat keduanya sedikit panik, padahal sang Raja bahkan tak memperhatikan mereka.

"Luhan, adikku mencarimu." Luhan, Kris dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Raja berkata dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkata lebih.

"Hampir saja.." Baekhyun menerima bisikkan dari Luhan setelah Raja Chanyeol pergi. Namun hal tersebut masih saja membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tapi _hyung,_ apa kau pikir dia benar-benar akan melihatku? Maksudku, Paduka Raja akan melihatku?" Luhan sontak tertawa, kemudian mengusak rambutnya lagi.

"Dia menginginkanku juga, Baekhyun, dan aku hampir saja dilempar ke kandang kuda. Namun Sehunnie—maksudku Pangeran Sehun menyelamatkanku. _Im his_ Xiao Lu, katanya."

Luhan terkekeh pelan dengan samar tercetak raut bangga dalam wajahnya, yang mana harus Baekhyun akui bahwa Luhan terlihat lucu.

Mungkin ia menginginkan adanya seseorang yang mencintainya seperti itu juga. Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk itu.

.

.

.

Menjalankan hidupnya di istana kerajaan tak sesulit yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Tidak lagi. Ia membuntuti kemanapun Luhan pergi. Meskipun tak jarang Luhan menghilang bersama Pangeran Sehun berbagai ruangan, namun sebisa mungkin Baekhyun selalu menuruti apapun yang Luhan perintahkan.

Hidupnya sungguh sederhana. Terkadang Baekhyun masih sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya, namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki Kris—kakaknya. Baginya, Kris adalah sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya; bahkan mungkin untuk semua orang. Setiap malam, mereka akan bergantian menyelinap ke kamar masing-masing. Jika pelayan yang lain melihatnya dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, label nama Lord Kris sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka tutup mulut.

Mereka akan tertawa bersama, menggoda satu sama lain dan bahkan menangis bersama.

Baekhyun juga selalu menyelinap ke dalam ruangan besar tempat dimana ia menemukan piano berlapis perak. Ia ingin bertanya pada Luhan untuk apa ruangan tersebut, namun kemudian urung ditanyakan. Baekhyun selalu pergi kesana di pagi hari, dan terkadang jika ia tak bisa melakukannya di pagi hari, Baekhyun akan menyelinap di malam hari. Dirinya bersyukur tidak mendapati para pengawal di ruangan tersebut, jadi dirinya dapat memainkan piano dan bernyanyi dengan tenang setiap harinya.

Di suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun lelah selesai bekerja, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan bertabur perak dan emas itu sebelum tidur.

Lagu yang terdengar sangat familiar mengalun lembut dari nada-nada yang Baekhyun mainkan. Bibirnya mengalunkan nyanyian lembut dari lirik yang indah sedangkan jarinya menari di atas tuts.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam lagu yang dimainkannya, Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka maupun suara berat yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika lelaki itu menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun barulah tersadar dari dunianya dan menyadari kehadiran nyata seseorang yang lain di ruangan itu.

"Yang Mulia!"

Baekhyun berseru terkejut, menatap lurus pada mata lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Park Chanyeol- Raja Chanyeol.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

AKU NGERASA ANEH BANGET! panggilan 'Raja Chanyeol' jadi berasa ambigu. King Chanyeol lebih enak dibaca sih ya. Oh iya, para pelayan di kerajaan yang terpercaya dipanggil Lord sama mereka buat menunjukkan kebanggaan gitu lah.

AKU BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN!

.

Serius. butuh.

Mungkin review juga, hehe.


	2. I Want You

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** MorningStar_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri (panggil apa saja bebas.) Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROYAL PLEASURES**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya masih terpaku di atas tuts sementara kedua matanya terkunci pada mata coklat madu milik sang Raja. Seketika Baekhyun merasa udara dingin yang semilir terasa mengambil alih seluruh hidupnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika selanjutnya ia akan berada di kandang kuda, menyentuh kuda-kuda kerajaan, sapi atau apapun yang berada disana.

Baekhyun menyangkal dalam hati, mengatakan 'tidak' berkali-kali sedangkan ia sendiri tahu bahwa semuanya sudah terlanjur. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu kembali.

"Yang—Yang Mulia.." Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat, merundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai tak berani untuk melirik lagi pada Raja Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun masih merasakan mata pria itu menatapnya, dan Baekhyun pun tahu bahwa dirinya akan berada dalam masalah yang besar.

"Maafkan aku!" ia mencoba untuk menyelinap pergi dari pria yang lebih tinggi setelah meminta maaf, namun sepasang tangan kokoh justru menahannya ketika ia hendak pergi, membuat dirinya terjatuh kedalam kukuhan lengan yang keras tersebut. Nafasnya tersenggal dan Baekhyun tidak yakin jika degup jantungnya pun ikut terhenti.

' _tidak..tidak..tidak..'_

Ia berteriak berkali-kali dalam hatinya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan kasar, namun usahanya itu percuma. Kini ia justru merasakan helaan nafas berat sang Raja di atas kepalanya, menghirup aroma manis bunga lily di kulitnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Yang Mulia…" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Raja Chanyeol untuk membuat tuannya tersebut tersadar dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun tetap tidak berhasil.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" Suara berat Raja Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinganya dan Baekhyun hampir saja merona. Hampir. Suara sang Raja sangat berat, dan suara beratnya yang berbisik benar-benar mencapai oktaf terendah.

"A- aku… aku tidak…" isi kepalanya benar-benar kacau hanya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyebutkan nama aslinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa berbohong pada Rajanya sendiri.

"Nama- namaku…" ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, ia justru memekik kencang saat sebuah tangan yang meraba pahanya.

Baekhyun belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Karena itu, ketika sentuhan itu mendarat di pahanya ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh dan menganggu, membuatnya ingin mendorong sang Raja menjauh.

"Tidak!" ia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan tersebut, namun tangannya terlalu kecil untuk sekedar melawan tangan kokoh milik tuannya.

"Kau memiliki tangan yang cantik. Mari ikut aku ke kamarku, cantik."

Baekhyun merasakan adanya petir yang menampar wajahnya telak ketika kalimat itu dilontarkan. Ia berteriak sebagai penolakan untuk ikut sang Raja kedalam kamarnya, mencoba usaha sia-sianya untuk melarikan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Hey, apa kau ingat bahwa aku ini adalah Rajamu, dan kau diharuskan untuk mematuhi semua perintahku? Atau kau melupakannya, huh?" suara beratnya kali ini dilontarkan dengan intonasi yang berbeda, lamban dengan penekanan yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Juga membuatnya ingat bahwa apapun perintah Raja membawanya pada situasi dimana ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Jadi pilihan yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun harus ikut dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil para pengawal?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak.. tidak Yang Mulia." Baekhyun merundukkan kepalanya, berhenti dalam usahanya melarikan diri.

" _Good boy. Now, let's go._ "

Seringaian lebar terpatri pada wajah Chanyeol setelah melihat sikap patuhnya pemuda tersebut. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar cantik, kecantikannya yang tidak dapat disandingkan dengan siapapun yang ada atau siapapun yang pernah sang Raja lihat sebelumnya. Dan lagipula, orang lain menggunakan riasan wajah untuk membuat dirinya terlihat cantik.

Hal tersebut justru membuat Chanyeol muak—terkadang mual—ketika orang lain memoleskan _make up_ di permukaan wajahnya untuk terlihat indah, kemudian mereka menggodanya, dan Chanyeol mendapati wajah mereka tidak cantik sama sekali ketika ia membawa mereka ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk melihat wajah natural mereka. Mereka semua tentu palsu, dan oleh karena itu Chanyeol menendang mereka ke kadang kuda setelahnya.

Ya, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sedikit egois. Hanya sedikit karena ia tidak tahan pada orang-orang yang terlihat palsu. Mereka semua berusaha untuk menggodanya, berusaha untuk berada di bawah kungkungan sang Raja.

Namun pemuda ini terlihat berbeda baginya. Yang mana membuat Chanyeol sangat ingin mendekatinya, tanpa berpikir bahwa pemuda tersebut merasa ketakuan didalam genggamannya.

.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Chanyeol terasa sangat singkat untuk Baekhyun, dan ia justru merasa ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba mengecil ketika ia berdiri di tengah kamar sang Raja dengan sepasang mata bulat pria tinggi itu yang terus memandanginya, dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, namun hal tersebut malah membuat Baekhyun takut dan melangkah mundur dengan gerakan yang refleks.

" _No,_ diam disitu." Chanyeol berbisik seraya melangkah mendekat hingga akhirnya dapat menyentuh Baekhyun. Merasakan kulit yang sangat lembut bahkan mungkin sangat sensitif.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menjauhkan tangannya setelah sentuhan pertamanya. Tidak ingin merasa sia-sia karena Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat cantik, cantik yang tidak memerlukan banyak usaha untuk diubah dengan sebuah riasan wajah. Kecantikannya sungguh murni.

"Kau… benar-benar cantik."

Ditangkupnya wajah Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol satukan kening mereka berdua, untuk Chanyeol menatap lebih jelas pada lensa cokelat tua si pemuda. Mata yang sangat kecil jika harus dibandingkan dengan mata bulat dan besar milik Chanyeol, dan netra tersebut pula memancarkan sorot ketakutan. Chanyeol ingin berbisik lembut padanya, membisikkan kata-kata manis dan memberitahunya untuk tidak perlu merasa takut. Akan tetapi bibirnya sendiri justru bagai memantrai dirinya sendiri, membiusnya, dan membujuknya untuk terus mendekat dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir itu pada sebuah ciuman.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan.

Ciuman ini terasa benar-benar baru untuk Chanyeol, sebuah sentuhan bibir yang membuat seisi perutnya bergejolak dan belum pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan membuat kelopak mata Chanyeol tertutup dalam dua detik. Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya terpikat dalam gerakan bibir yang intim, namun Baekhyun tidak.

Ketika ia merasa Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, Baekhyun justru merasa seluruh hidupnya bagai balok es, dingin dan kaku. Ia melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, namun matanya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

Apakah seperti ini yang seharusnya kau rasakan di ciuman pertamamu? Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai hal ini dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi melarikan diri.

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya di depan dada Chanyeol untuk menekan dan mendorong pria itu menjauh dengan seluruh tenaganya, yang tak diduga membuat sang Raja terdorong dan terjatuh ke atas lantai dingin.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri dengan cepat, beruntung pintunya tak dikunci sehingga ia tak perlu kesulitan untuk berlari dan bersembunyi di ruangan yang lain tak jauh dari sana.

Ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol menggeram marah dan memanggil para pengawal, namun beruntung karena Baekhyun tak memberitahu namanya tadi sehingga ia tak perlu takut karena tak akan ada pengawal yang datang mencarinya.

Para pengawal mulai berpatroli di sepanjang istana yang mana disaat itu Baekhyun akhirnya melihat kakaknya di lorong istana.

"Hyung!"

Kris berlari segera menghampiri saat mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil.

"Kau pergi ke kanan, kau ke kiri. Aku akan mencari di setiap kamar." Perintahnya pada pengawal yang menemaninya, kemudian setelah pengawal tersebut pergi, barulah Kris benar-benar menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur, Baek?" Ia bertanya ketika dirasakan adiknya yang memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyun?"

" _Hyung_ , ada apa dengan Raja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan genangan air mata yang mulai turun membentuk jejak basah di pipinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Baek? Tidak ada apa-apa, beliau hanya menemukan mainan barunya dan kemudian orang itu kabur— _Oh my God!"_ Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak ketika sebuah pemikiran baru melintas di kepalanya.

"Baek, pemuda yang ditemui Raja bukan kau, 'kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis lebih keras ketika kakaknya bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak karena Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Tetapi.. tidak… bagaimana… tidak, pemuda itu tidak mungkin kau karena Raja mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang ia maksud kemungkinan adalah seorang musisi! Atau…apa kau pergi untuk bermain piano sendirian, Baekhyun?"

Pengawal terlihat lebih banyak mengitari lorong, dan suara Chanyeol yang berteriak terdengar dimana-mana.

"Ma- maafkan aku.. kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menjauh dari piano."

"Oh tidak.. tidak dengan saudaraku. Apa beliau menyeretmu, atau.. apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan isakannya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan seluruhnya.

"Jadi setidaknya beliau tidak melakukan apapun. Namun, bagaimanapun kau harus melarikan diri dari kerajaan, Baekhyun. Kau… kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Baekhyun menengadah melihat kakaknya, menatap mata Kris yang membesar dalam beberapa detik yang terlewati.

"Tapi sudahnya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku disini, aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji."

Namun kau tetap tak akan bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang diluar kendalimu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol memerintahkan seluruh musisi kerajaan untuk berkumpul di ruang singgasana tanpa pengecualian. Tanpa memerintah para pengawal, Chanyeol memeriksa satu persatu dari mereka, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak ada di antara mereka semua.

"Tapi.. Yang Mulia!"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Dia sudah pasti salah satu dari mereka namun mereka semua menyembunyikannya!"

Semua para bangsawan kerajaan turut berkumpul, tak terkecuali sang Ratu sendiri.

"Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, Ibu! Mereka semua harus dihukum sampai seseoang memberitahuku dimana dia!"

Kris menelan ludahnya, merasa menyesal karena membiarkan para musisi kerajaan tersebut, namun hal ini menyangkut saudaranya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sungguh sangat berharga lebih dari apapun baginya.

"Yang Mulia…boleh kah aku mengintrupsi?" salah satu dari bangsawan kerajaan membungkuk kemudian melangkah maju.

"Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya bukanlah dari bagian musisi? Bagaimana jika ternyata ia hanyalah pelayan biasa yang memasuki ruangamu untuk bermain musik?"

Kris kembali menelan ludahnya, tahannya terkepal ingin menyerah Chen saat ini juga dan mematahkan leher pria tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Chen beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara,

"Kau benar! Dia mengenakan seragam pelayan, _Oh God!_ Mengapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini?"

Kris mengumpat pada helaan nafasnya kemudian menatap pintu.

"Bawa setiap pelayan pria di istana ini kemari, sekarang."

"Yang Mulia!"

"Chanyeol!" Kris dan sang Ratu berteriak bersamaan disaat para pengawal yang lain tersentak.

"Maksudku bukan para pelayan pria tua, tapi bawa pelayan laki-laki semuanya dan serahkan padaku."

Kris harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menghindarkan Baekhyun dari mereka, ia tidak bisa membiarkan saudaranya tersentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu! Kris, kau tetap disini."

"Apa?" ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang pernah tersorot dari matanya.

"Tetap disini."

"Tapi—"

"Diam! Tetap disini."

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengerjap tak percaya ketika Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa dialah orang yang sedang Raja cari.

"Itu aku… aku suka memain—tidak, aku harus memainkan piano! Dan tadi malam…" Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan memutuska untuk memandang lantai saat merasa Luhan tak juga mengalihkan matanya dari dirinya.

"Lalu.. lalu…"

Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika para pengawal kini telah mengepung mereka dari berbagai sudut dan akan membawa mereka ke ruang singgasana.

"Aku pinta kalian untuk kembali, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Dengan intonasi yang berwibawa Luhan berucap hati-hati pada para pengawal.

"Tetapi Lord.."

"Apa kalian semua meremehkanku? Bodoh sekali. Raja tahu siapa aku dan pelayanku ini, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kami pergi kesana."

Secercah harapan mulai berkilat di mata kecil Baekhyun, ada perasaan lega dan rasa berterimakasih karena Luhan sedang mencoba membelanya.

"Lord Xi, kami tentu tahu. Namun kami lebih baik memilih untuk tidak mendengarkanmu daripada dibunuh oleh Tuan kami karena tak mematuhinya."

"Kau rakyat jelata!" Luhan mendesis, mengejek para pengawal yang berani melawan ucapannya. Namun percuma saja. Karena mereka tetap harus pergi ke ruang singgasana yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis lelaki. Dari lelaki kecil hingga pria dewasa.

"Lu _hyung…_ "Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan rasa ketakutan.

"Hush, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

Sang Ratu berdiri dari singgasananya, menatap tak percaya pada tingkah laku puteranya yang menjabat sebagai Raja disini.

"Kau gila jika kau yakin bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu mencarinya dari mereka semua."

"Tapi ibu!"

"Dia—siapapun itu—yang bersama Raja tadi malam dipersilahkan untuk maju dan mengatakan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan ketika ia ditemukan oleh orang lain, dia akan mati."

Suara sang Ratu sedingin es yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Ia berpaling untuk melihat Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mati, namun tidak juga tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan jika ia tetap diam seperti ini, ia khawatir hal ini akan menyakiti Luhan dan mungkin Kris.

Perlahan, akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak, melangkah keluar dari kerumunan. Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikannya namun Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti. Semua orang mundur memberi jalan dan memperhatikan keduanya. Ketika itu pula Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali cahaya pada matanya saat menangkap sosok pemuda mungil itu lagi dalam penglihatannya.

"Kau!"

Ratu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun demikian pula dengan Kris yang berlari mendekati saudaranya.

"Yang Mulia…" Kris menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di hadapan sang Ratu sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga tetesan darah keluar dari kulit yang terkoyak di bibirnya. Ia tidak akan meminta ampunan lagi, tidak akan bisa.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol saat itu turut berdiri, memaparkan sebuah senyuman cerah oleh belahan bibirnya.

" _Get away,_ Kris!"

Setelah mencoba menyingkirkan para pengawal yang lain dan Kris, Chanyeol bertemu dengan wajah marah Luhan dan memilih untuk tidak peduli sedikitpun padanya.

"Pergi! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kumohon, jangan bawa Baekhyun…" Luhan memohon, mencoba menempatkan dirinya di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapat teriakkan dari sang Raja.

"Menjauh darinya, Luhan!"

"Jangan berteriak pada Luhan-ku!" Sehun akhirnya berdiri, menghampiri mereka lalu membawa Luhan dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku pikir kalian lupa bahwa kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, anakku."

Sang Ratu menyerah pada perilaku kedua anaknya. Dirinya dan semua orang di kerajaan sudah hafal betul bagaimana kekuatan kakak-beradik itu jika menyangkut masalah percintaan. Namun yang kali ini adalah kali pertamanya Chanyeol menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seseorang.

Sayangnya seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Lu, ayo pergi." Sehun berbisik pada kekasihnya, berusaha menjauhkan Luhan dari pandangan Chanyeol, karena Sehun tahu bahwa watak kasar dan egois kakaknya akan keluar ketika pria itu benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa bisa membiarkan Baekhyun dilempar ke kandang kuda seperti yang lainnya! Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik, Sehunnie…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab tidak dan menjelaskan bahwa tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Luhan tetap dibawanya pergi bersama dengan para pelayan dan Sang Ratu sendiri, meninggalkan Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan beberapa pengawal tetap di posisinya.

"Aku memohon maafmu, Tuanku. Aku… aku tidak bisa berpikir sebelumnya." Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol saat dirinya tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Mereka telah menemukannya, bahkan lebih buruk dari dugaannya karena Baekhyun sendiri yang melangkah maju dan menampakkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain terus berharap jika seandainya ia tidak pernah datang ke istana kerajaan. Ia dengan jelas dapat mengingat tatapan lapar Rajanya tersebut, dan ciuman itu…

"Mengapa kau masih disini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris. Chanyeol tak bisa menunduk untuk menatap Kris karena sayangnya pria itu tak kalah tinggi dengannya, bahkan sepertinya Kris lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dia…Baekhyun adalah saudaraku."

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap keduanya, memperhatikan wajah mereka dan tidak menemukan kemiripan sedikitpun. Tidak sama sekali.

"Terserah. Berdirilah Baekhyun, dan ikut aku."

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia tidak bergerak selain merundukkan kepalanya dan meremas lengannya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak dengan kamarmu lagi."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membawanya, Yang Mulia. Dia saudaraku."

Kris turut berlutut di samping Baekhyun, membawa lengan panjangnya merangkul bahu adikknya.

"Mengapa kalian semua berpikir kalian dapat memerintahku, huh? Apa kalian semua lupa pada siapa kalian harus patuh? Atau kau juga tak ingat ketika kau memohon padaku untuk melepaskan Zitao karena dia adalah kekasihmu? Aku bahkan membuat lelaki Cina itu sebagai kepercayaan kerajaan, seorang Lord! _Ck seriously._ Lalu Sehun yang memintaku untuk tidak membawa Luhan, lalu…"

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memutuskan untuk mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menariknya pergi.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Pengawal! Tahan dia untuk diam!"

Dua orang pengawal yang setia berada di samping singgasana seketika menghampiri Kris, menahan pria itu dengan dua tangan yang kuat. Cukup kuat untuk membuat Kris tak dapat melawan dan hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol pergi dengan Baekhyun yang menangis di tangannya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Teriakannya menggema di dinding ruangan yang hanya dipijak oleh dirinya dan dua pengawal yang menahannya. Dengan lirihan yang terlontar pelan dari bibirnya, "tidak, jangan Baekhyun" membuat Kris sendiri menyadari bahwa usahanya sungguh sia-sia.

Pupil mata Chanyeol membesar dengan sorot bagai serigala lapar menatap bagaimana figure seorang Baekhyun, mangsanya.

Baekhyun sungguh indah. Kecantikannya yang sederhana namun tidak biasa. Sebuah rompi yang tak begitu besar di balik segaram pelayannya melapisi tubuhnya dan pinggangnya dengan sempurna, yang mana justru membuat Baekhyun terlihat semakin kecil namun memikat disaat bersamaan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kulit di balik rompi itu, namun Baekhyun segera menghindar.

"Berhenti menangis, rubah kecilku. _God,_ aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu benar adanya."

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa begitu menjulang ketika ia memindahkan tubuh keduanya ke atas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Chanyeol dengan lembut mencium jejak basah dari air mata yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun padamu. Namun kau sungguh memabukkan."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan menelusuri setiap bagian pada wajah Baekhyun dengan hidungnya. Baekhyun memang sudah berhenti menangis, akan tetapi sebuah perasaan menjijikan mulai timbul dalam dirinya.

"Rileks…" Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mencium bibir yang—bagai dimantrai sihir—terasa lebih manis dari saat pertama kali Chanyeol merasakannya.

"Gerakkan bibirmu di bibirku, _vixen. Come on."_ Chanyeol berbisik di bibir Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak juga menggerakan bibirnya seperti apa yang Chanyeol pinta.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini, Yang Mulia." Baekhyun membalas dengan berbisik pula dan malah mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. _Damn it,_ kau sangat…sangat…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan helaan nafas beratnya yang ikut terhenti saat Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya, menjenjangkan lehernya di depan bibir serigala yang lapar itu.

"Hentikan aku, Baekhyun.. karena aku tak dapat menghentikan diriku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Aku bakal update setiap minggu, itu termasuk update cepet gak? Cepet dong ya. segini juga uyuhan aku lagi banyak tugas. hehe

Makasih yang sudah mau review/fav/follow. Apresiasi kalian disalurkan(?) buat author asli yang bikin cerita ya ; )

See You Next Week.


	3. To Me

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_ (authornya sering ganti uname xD )

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri (panggil apa saja bebas.) Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. _Damn it,_ kau sangat…sangat…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan helaan nafas beratnya yang ikut terhenti saat Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya, menjenjangkan lehernya di depan bibir serigala yang lapar itu.

"Hentikan aku, Baekhyun.. karena aku tak dapat menghentikan diriku."

* * *

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol sudah berhasil menjamah leher sensitive Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia bahkan mengikutsertakan giginya untuk menggigit di tengah hisapan dan ciuman di permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun. Bercak kemerahan tercetak memancang di leher Baekhyun setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, menjauhkan lehernya dari hisapan kuat yang diterimanya. Namun yang dilakukannya justru menambah ketertarikan Chanyeol untuk menambah lagi. Chanyeol membawa lidah seduktifnya mengikuti jejak kemerahan tersebut hingga berhenti di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan daun telinga Baekhyun saat menyadari dirinya sudah sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit ketika merasakan adanya bibir yang menarik telinganya.

" _So beautiful.._ sangat sempurna…"

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sebelum membawa dirinya kembali berhadapan dengan leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium beberapa bercak kemerahan—yang menodai kulit putih leher Baekhyun—untuk menutupi kemungkinan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tapak gigitan dari giginya turut menghiasi noda merah di leher Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, tangannya menyerah untuk mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Kepalanya terlukai di atas kasur sementara tubuhnya melengkung saat menggeliat. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya, ia ingin menghentikan sang Raja namun tatapan mata yang berkalut nafsu itu terus menatapnya dengan lapar, membuat Baekhyun memilih pasrah saja sebagai satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

"Aku mohon, Yang Mulia…" Baekhyun memohon lagi, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya. Chanyeol yang dengan perlahan membawa tangannya berjalan lebih ke bawah, melepaskan ikat pinggang yang Baekhyun pakai, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menyelundupkan tangannya di balik celana Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menyentuh bokong sintalnya dengan perlahan, sebelum Baekhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi kau, _beast!_ "

Namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli. Ia seakan tak mendengar teriakkan Baekhyun dan tak melihat air mata yang kembali turun di wajah Baekhyun. Matanya terselimuti nafsu dan kepalanya penuh oleh hasrat yang membara. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun, ingin menandai Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

Ketika Chanyeol merangkak perlahan untuk membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, saat itu juga Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meloncat turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk membuka pintu namun usahanya kembali sia-sia karena pintunya kali ini terkunci, dan ia tak menemukan adanya kunci disana.

Tak lama, ia mereasakan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya, membuat Baekhyun menangis dan mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku… _please, don't…_ "

Yang lebih tinggi menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, ia memiringkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menilik lebih jelas ukiran indahnya wajah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menyeka perlahan mata yang menangis, kemudian merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Shh, jangan menangis, _baby._ " Ia membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, juga memberi beberapa kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ssh, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun untuk berbalik badan menghadapnya, namun Baekhyun menolak dengan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengatakan beberapa kata bujukan agar Baekhyun menghadapnya kembali seraya membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pahanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, _please._ " Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbisik dengan lembut, melontarkan kata-kata penenang meskipun suara dan tubuhnya masih diliputi hasrat. Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya dan dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh itu kembali ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi, namun Chanyeol dengan segera menahan pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf. Kumohon jangan kabur.."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan kelembutan, merangkul lekukan tubuh pemuda itu yang terasa pas di lingkaran lengannya, seperti Baekhyun diciptakan hanya untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, _please,_ dengarkan aku..."

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun kini mulai merasa tenang. Karena pelukan dari lengan yang membawanya kehangatan dan Chanyeol juga tidak lagi bergerak, membuat nafasnya kembali teratur dan jantungnya menurunkan ritme detakannya kembali normal. Nafas Chanyeol berbenturan dengan kulit lehernya, namun pelukan pria itu di pinggangnya sungguh erat dan hangat, bagai Baekhyun akan pergi lagi jika Chanyeol melepaskannya.

" _Vixen…_ apa kau percaya pada cinta pandang pertama?" Chanyeol berbisik saat menanyakannya, ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun kini bersandar dengan nyaman di tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bertemu dengan—sangat—banyak orang, namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang secantik dirimu. Kau sangat sempurna, Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan ada di dunia? Kau membuatku mabuk, sungguh."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya berjalan di atas lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sungguh kecil dibandingkan denganku, kulitmu sangat indah, dan suaramu…" Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk menarik nafas dalam.

"Indah… lihat aku, _baby."_ Bisikannya kali ini membuat Baekhyun patuh untuk bergerak duluan, memutar tubuhnya di atas ranjang untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ranjang yang besar didalam ruangan yang luas terlihat sebanding. Baekhyun kira ia bisa membawa lima orang untuk tidur di atas ranjang _king size_ ini tanpa tidur berdesakan. Lukisan besar yang tergantung di dinding memperlihatkan pemandangan taman kerajaan yang pernah Baekhyun kunjungi dengan Luhan saat itu dipulas dengan panorama siang dan malamnya. Sedangkan dindingnya di cat merah dan ranjang berseprai putih.

Pakaian Chanyeol benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang raja tanpa dikatakan secara langsung, dengan pernak-pernik lainnya yang terbuat dari emas. Rambut sang Raja dicuci dengan baik, giginya yang putih, matanya yang besar, dan bibirnya yang biasanya menyunggingkan seringaian yang menurut Baekhyun menyeramkan. Namun meski begitu, kenyataannya adalah Chanyeol pria yang tampan. Sangat tampan.

Baekhyun sedikit menengadah untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Mencari kebenaran dari janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya seperti tadi lagi, namun Baekhyun tak menemukannya. Yang mana membuatnya kembali merasa takut.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Suara yang Chanyeol lontarkan masih berupa bisikan, kali ini sembari merendahkan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja menolak.

"Jangan seperti ini. Meskipun aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Chanyeol dan meskipun aku mungkin mencintaimu, aku tetaplah Tuanmu, Rajamu."

Kata 'mungkin' yang Baekhyun dengar seketika mengingatkannya pada kalimat-kalimat yang selalu Luhan katakan.

"Akankah.. kau melemparkanku ke kandang kuda?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol takut-takut, dan yang ditatap justru mengulas sebuah seyuman hangat.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mengapa kau berpikir aku akan melakukannya? Aku tidak tahu cerita apa yang mungkin sudah kau dengar, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melemparmu kesana." Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu, menilik wajah dengan sorotan mata yang menggemaskan, yang mengingatkannya pada seekor anjing yang terlantar.

"Jangan takut padaku lagi." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi namun pemuda itu tetap saja menolak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi ke kamarku." Baekhyun berbisik, menuturkan suaranya di celah inci terakhir antara bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Tidak terjadi apa-apa selama sepersekian detik selain tubuh keduanya yang rapat tanpa celah, tangan Chanyeol yang menjelajah pungguh Baekhyun dan bibir itu yang akhirnya menyentuh sedikit pipinya.

"Tidak, _baby._ Mulai sekarang kau tidak lagi bekerja disini, dan kau…" Mata Chanyeol memerah ketika ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan akhirnya berhasil untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, selamanya." Kalimatnya lebih terdengar seperti ancaman daripada untaian kata penuh cinta. Chanyeol kembali mengulas senyuman saat menilik leher Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan, dari yang semula berwarna kemerahan, lalu benar-benar berwarna merah hingga keunguan. Apakah semua adalah ulahnya?

Ya, Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang Mulia! Aku menolak untuk membiarkan adikku menjadi mainan pribadi Raja!"

Kris berdiri tegak menghadap Ratu sesaat setelah wanita itu memasuki ruang tahta.

"Lord Wu, aku pikir kau sudah paham. Aku tahu dia adalah saudaramu, namun ini adalah Raja yang sedang kau bicarakan. Dan kau tahu, kalian berdua berada disini untuk membayar hukuman kedua orangtua kalian."

Sang Ratu sungguh merasa terganggu, moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Anak bungsunya menolak berbagai cara agar terlepas dari pria China itu, dan sekarang anak sulungnya justru dibuat tergila-gila pada seorang pemuda. Dan meskipun keluarga kerajaan hampir saja hancur oleh dua orang tersebut, Ratu tetap bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol masih bisa menjadi Raja yang baik disamping kebiasaan dan keinginan anehnya. Orang-orang menyayangi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun demikian. Chanyeol sangat peduli dan perhatian pada semua orang, memberi mereka uang dan makanan yang layak meskipun Chanyeol akan terlihat berbeda jika sudah berada di dalam istana.

"Ratuku, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah orangtua kami lakukan, namun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa!" suaranya meninggi, Kris memanggil nama sang Ratu berkali kali tanpa berlutut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kris."

Pintu utama yang besar terbuka, membawa langkah Chanyeol memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Baekhyun yang mengekori. Kris mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang kosong bersamaan dengan para pengawal yang selalu berada di sisi Raja.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan apa yang ada diantara kalian berdua dan aku juga tidak peduli jika kau adalah pengawalku. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja aku mau jika kau tidak mematuhi perintahku." Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kata 'membunuh' yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap kakaknya. Kris menyadari tatapan adikknya, ia berpaling lalu mengukir senyuman pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Sang Raja meyakinkan Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu masih tetap merasa takut hingga inti tulang yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Pelajari bagaimana caranya mengontrol kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu. Atau kau ingin aku menahanmu di penjara untuk beberapa hari? Mungkin kau bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu."

Baekhyun mengenggam lengan kakaknya, menatapnya memohon untuk tidak lagi bersuara. Kris melirik pada leher Baekhyun saat itu, dan pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan tak menutupi bercak-bercak keuguan dan jejak gigitan sana.

"Baek.." Kris menyentuh leher Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, dengan gerakan yang terlihat lembut membuat Chanyeol terganggu dengan apa yang Kris lakukan.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun dengan segera berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada kakaknya, tidak ingin meninggalkan saudaranya itu sendirian diruangan besar ini bersama Raja dan Ratu.

"Baekhyun, pergilah." Sang Ratu akhirnya bersuara kembali, suaranya yang lembut dihiasi dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. Baekhyun tahu bahwa terkadang sang Ratu memang bersikap berang dan kasar, namun wanita itu tetaplah memiliki hati dan peduli pada semua bawahannya. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat perlahan, kemudian melirik pada kakaknya lagi, menatapnya dengan sorotan agar Kris tak lagi mengatakan apapun.

Semuanya sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

Taman kerajaan masih sama besar, hangat dan indah seperti yang Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali. Semuanya masih sama namun tetap saja, ada yang telah berubah. Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah dirinya sendiri ataukah taman besar ini yang mengalami perubahan, yang pasti sesuatu benar-benar terasa berbeda. Rasanya seperti dirinya tak berada disana, jiwanya pergi jauh dari raganya dan terjebak di kurun waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Dan Baekhyun berdiri disini dengan menilik berbagai hal tanpa tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya, cara menghadapinya dan cara mengubah semuanya.

Setiap kali Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ia melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkalang nafsu menatapnya lapar, dan tangan kokohnya yang menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya dimana tak seorangpun diizinkan untuk menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol utarakan di telinganya, namun tak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia percaya. Bohong. Semuanya adalah kebohongan, kata-kata itu hanyalah bualan untuk membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Chanyeol adalah Raja yang cukup bengis, dan egois. Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa dirinya adalah satu dari sekian boneka yang sudah Chanyeol mainkan selama hidupnya, dan hal ini hanya akan merubah jalan hidupnya lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak perubahan yang Baekhyun alami, dan semuanya selalu di luar dugaan.

Ia melirik pada beberapa pengawal yang berdiri kaku di belakangnya, yang dikirim Chanyeol untuk memperhatikannya, menjaganya selalu mulai dari sekarang. Semuanya terasa sangat konyol.

Pertama, para pengawal itu memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dengannya, orang-orang yang digambarkan tidak pernah peduli dengan tahta kerajaan, kekayaan dan yang sejenisnya. Kedua, Baekhyun adalah seorang pelayan, pelayan sederhana yang diminta Luhan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan sederhana untuk Raja.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus memanggil dirinya sendiri apa. Chanyeol tidak memiliki ratu yang sah—ia tidak memiliki istri—sehingga ibunya sendiri yang mengambil posisi tersebut. Ia tidak melihat lagi orang-orang seperti Baekhyun—yang katanya mereka semua kini tinggal di kandang. Baekhyun hanya penasaran, apakah ia benar akan dilemparkan ke peternakan nantinya meskipun Chanyeol berkata tidak akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali masuk ke istana karena Chanyeol ada disana menunggunya. Dan Baekhyun tidak yakin jika kali ini ia bisa menghentikan Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba memanggil, kemudian segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan yang erat.

" _Hyung_! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Baekhyun mencoba membebaskan dirinya namun Luhan tak membiarkan dirinya lepas.

"Apa kau masih hidup? _My little baby,_ aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, membuatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Hyung,_ kau akan membunuhku!"

Luhan tertawa karenanya, ia menggoda Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan gerakan akan memeluknya erat lagi, namun Baekhyun refleks mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Maaf, Baekkie. Aku hanya.. aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Wah.. apa kau memang pernah setampan ini?" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yangmana membuat pipi Baekhyun disapu rona kemerahan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Luhan menyadari ada yang aneh dari cara Baekhyun berpakaian.

"Tunggu, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Tidak, ah sungguh, kenapa?"

" _Hyung,_ aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tetapi Raja.. ketika ia terbangun tadi pagi, dirinya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lagi bekerja dan kemudian memberikanku pakaian seperti ini. Dan juga… kau tahu, kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, dia bilang itu adalah kamarku mulai dari sekarang. Dan…"

"Tunggu, jadi dia menjadikanmu sebagai Lord, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu merundukkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu karena selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli pada apapun yang bersangkutan dengan kerajaan.

"Dia… dia—ah Luhan _hyung,_ aku tidak mau berada disini lagi." Baekhyun mendekat agar dirinya bisa membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya pada Luhan, "Tadi malam, Raja terlihat seperti binatang buas yang kehilangan kendali, dia terus menyentuhku. Dia menyentuh bagian yang tidak pernah aku inginkan untuk disentuh, dan dia juga mencoba untuk—tetapi aku berhasil lolos, aku menghentikannya! _Hyung,_ aku tidak yakin apa aku akan bisa terus menghentikannya jika dia terus mencoba berbagai cara. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk pergi dari istana?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berkata tidak.

"Baek, jika dia menangkapmu lagi, kau bisa dibunuh! Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, rautnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun termasuk raut ketakutan yang sebelumnya selalu terpancar di matanya.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana dia tadi malam, _hyung._ Jika kau melihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku tadi malam, jika kau adalah aku, kau tidak akan mengatakan itu. Kata mati tidak menakutiku, tetapi…"

Luhan segera menutup mulut sebelum dirinya membiarkan bibirnya berbicara lebih. Ia melihat anjing kecil milik Raja berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dan Luhan tau pasti bahwa pemiliknya sudah seharusnya berada disekitaran mereka, tak jauh dari anjing kecil itu.

"Oh, _puppy_!" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuh untuk menangkap dan menggendong anjing kecil yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, siapa namamu, _pretty boy_?" ia sedikit bernyanyi saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut, kemudian mengelus bulu halus anjing tersebut dengan gemas.

"Namanya Myung Min." Chanyeol yang datang bagai hantu di balik si anjing menjawabnya, "Kau tahu, ayahku.. aku menamainya seperti itu karena ayahku. Chang Min, Myung Min. Aku selalu memanggilnya Minnie. Sangat mengejutkan dia membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhnya, karena Minnie tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain selain aku untuk menyentuhnya. Ah, kau pasti lelaki yang sangat baik." Chanyeol turut membungkuk untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggerakkan tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun bersamaan untuk mengusak-ngusak manja anak anjing kesayangannya.

"Y- yang Mulia!" terkejut akan kehadiran pria yang ternyata Chanyeol, ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun berubah dengan segera. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri untuk membungkuk pada sang Raja.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya selagi membawa anjing kecilnya ke pangkuan.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun tak mengangkat kepala untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, melainkan melirik pada tangannya sendiri. Tawa kecil terdengar dari suara berat Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian suara beratnya kembali pada nada yang serius.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kamarku, Baekhyun. Dan kau, Lord Xi, berhenti dekat-dekat dengan kekasihku. Kau punya pangeranmu sendiri, biarkan dia milikku sendiri."

Kris yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Setelah Baekhyun dan Ratu memaksanya untuk menyetujui apapun yang Raja Chanyeol katakan, ia harus kembali mengawasi Chanyeol dengan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Bagaimana pun juga Kris tetaplah masih menyandang sebutan Lord Wu.

Ketika Raja mulai berjalan menjauh, Kris diam-diam menjanjikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun; ' _aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini._ "

"Sungguh, pria mana yang memberi nama anjingnya seperti itu, ck. Dasar pemarah." Luhan berbisik untuk menggerutu, namun kalimatnya ia hentikan ketika melihat tatapan kosong Baekhyun setelah Raja pergi.

"Baekhyun…"

Luhan tidak mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, tidak juga memberi semangat. Bagaimanapun kata-kata Raja adalah perintah mutlak. Karena hidup di samping Raja sudah menunggu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun perlahan memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia melihat pria itu terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya untuk bermain dengan anjing kecil tadi.

"Oh, sini mendekat." Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun. Dan untuk sepersekian detik yang Baekhyun lewatkan, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol tak semenakutkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol terlihat ramah seperti orang yang baik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti seperti itu?" Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya, ia meletakkan anjing kecilnya di atas kasur kemudian bangkit untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawa pemuda yang tadi ia katakana sebagai 'kekasih'nya itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun sendiri tak melakukan gerakan apapun, ia membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam kedua lengan kokoh Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan kebagaiaannya sendiri.

"Kau harum sekali, kau tahu?" Chanyeol terkekeh, membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Baekhyun.

" _But well,_ aku memanggilmu kesini untuk hal lain. Aku bertanya pada kakakmu mengapa kau berada di ruangan itu untuk memainkan piano, dan dia bilang kau sangat suka memainkannya. Kau juga bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Dan kemudian aku ingat sesuatu, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk kesana, Baekhyunnie ~" nada yang Chanyeol tuturkan terdengar sedang menggoda Baekhyun terlebih ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan nada yang lucu. Ia menaut-nautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol merasakan detakan jantung dari dada Baekhyun yang berdebar cepat, ia menggoda pemuda itu lebih jauh.

"Jadi ~ karena kau telah pergi kesana, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman! _Well,_ Raja Chanyeol sudah memutuskan, bahwa Lord Byun dihukum untuk memberikan dua ciuman pada Rajanya!" Chanyeol terkekeh seraya merendahkan kepalanya, hampir menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi tunggu! Raja memiliki penawaran untukmu ~" Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Untuk tiga kali ciuman, aku akan mengizinkanmu memainkan piano, untukku. Dengan piano yang sama yang kau mainkan kemarin-kemarin~" suaranya terdengar seperti memelasnya anak kecil, sangat kekanakkan. Hal ini justru membuat Baekhyun berada dalam pilihan yang sulit. Ia mencintai piano lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia, namun apakah alasannya tersebut cukup kuat untuk melakukan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan?

"Yang Mulia… aku… tidak bisa."

"Tidak ada kata 'aku tidak bisa', Baekhyunnie-ku. Kau harus melakukannya! Jika kau menolak, kau harus dihukum!"

Baekhyun menekankan tangannya di dada Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"But—"

"Kalau begitu cukup terima sentuhanku. Satu…"

Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya, menutup udara yang menyentuh permukaan kulit bibirnya. Menangkap bibirnya dengan gerakan dan sentuhan yang lembut juga manis. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak takut lagi, namun dirinya tetap saja tidak menyukai ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyentuh siapapun selama hidupnya, dan sekarang, ciuman dibibirnya dicuri dengan cara seperti ini…

Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

T/N : Selamat Pagi! Selamat menikmati long weekend ~ pertama-tama, aku mau ucapin maaf banget karena minggu kemarin aku gak update sesuai yang aku janjiin. Aku lagi diserang banyak tugas (and no one will cares about it) sekaligus situs ffn di blok sama provider yang aku pake, jadi susah buat tethering padahal setiap hari udah coba. Dan gak ada wifi gratisan yang bisa aku pake (dan emang ga ada yang peduli sama ocehan aku). Tapi aku mau bilang sesuatu sama mbak **iyuh** , maaf karena aku gak pake bahasa indonesia yang benar dan baik, maksudku update setiap minggu itu dalam artian seminggu sekali, bukan setiap hari minggu. Dan buat mbak **guest** , iya aku tinggal mentranslate doang kok. emang gak susah tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, keadaan yang gak mendukung. sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya.

Reviewnya? hehe xD


	4. Is it love or is it lust?

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tidak berhenti. Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Ia tetap menghitung sampai tiga dan mendapatkan tiga ciuman pula dari Baekhyun. Tetapi bibir candu Baekhyun tak bergerak tidak juga membiarkan bibir Chanyeol untuk terus bergerak.

"Baek, mengapa kau sangat sangat manis…"

Chanyeol melanjutkan menciumi Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak di bibirnya, melainkan di sudut bibirnya. Lidah Chanyeol menyapukan bagian bibir merah Baekhyun kemudian membawa gerakannya turun kebawah.

"Yang Mulia…" Baekhyun merintih. Namun rintihan lembutnya justru membuat Chanyeol lebih menginginkannya.

"Lehermu…"

Chanyeol menghisap jakun kecil Baekhyun, yangmana membuat Baekhyun kembali merintih.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon…" tindakan Rajanya sudah diluar kendali lagi, dan Baekhyun merasa terlalu lemah untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu." Chanyeol mendapatkan hitungan ke empatnya untuk menindih tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur. Dengan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot ketakutan di matanya, dan mendapati mata Chanyeol yang diselimuti nafsu lagi.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kumohon jangan!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindar dan menghentikan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya. Namun apapun usaha yang Baekhyun lakukan selalu terlambat. Chanyeol berhasil meraup bibirnya, menjilat dan menghisap di bagian manapun Chanyeol bisa.

"Mhmm…" Chanyeol mendesah diantara ciuman yang dia dapatkan. Matanya terpejam menikmati keintiman yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggenggam kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, dan menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk gerakan yang lain.

" _Please,_ biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, _my precious…_ "

Tidak ada penolakan ketika Chanyeol menyelundupkan tangannya yang lain di balik baju yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia membelai kulit punggung Baekhyun kemudian merambat hingga ke perut. Chanyeol mendapati kulitnya teramat lembut, yang mana membuatnya merasa sangat candu untuk menyentuh kulit itu.

Chanyeol ingin mencintai Baekhyun, ingin memiliki Baekhyun untuk dirinya seorang, dan tidak akan ada yang berani untuk menghentikannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengar suara memohon Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Chanyeol tidak mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang kini tak lagi terdengar. Chanyeol tidak melihat reaksi Baekhyun ketika ia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Segalanya yang Chanyeol lihat hanyalah kecantikan Baekhyun yang melebur bersatu bersama suaranya dan jari-jari sensitifnya. Ketika ia menyentuh pemuda itu, Chanyeol merasa tersengat oleh sebuah arus listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan kemudian meledak di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _damn it_ , aku mencintaimu, _vixen…_ " Lirih Chanyeol, seraya perlahan lahan melucuti kemeja putih yang Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukannya terburu-buru, dan pastinya tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia ingin Baekhyun merasakan cintanya. Merasakan cintanya dari sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan, dan tentu saja, ia ingin Baekhyun untuk membalas cintanya.

Baekhyun merasakan nafas terakhirnya berhembus meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat tubuhnya tak lagi dibalut pakaian. Chanyeol memulainya dari kulit yang putih dan lembut dari dada Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada pesona Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan… aku tidak akan memaksa. Namun biarkan aku…sedikit saja." Chanyeol berbisik sebelum meraup satu nipple kemerahan Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak saat merasakan adanya rasa aneh yang membawanya pada sensasi baru.

"BIARKAN AKU—Ah!" suara bernada tingginya tiba-tiba bertambah oktaf menjadi lebih tinggi lagi kala Chanyeol menggigit nipplenya cukup keras.

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir. Kesadarannya hilang terhimpit oleh rasa nikmat dan jijik dalam waktu yang sama. Tentu saja, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya terbelih lidah yang nikmat itu memberikan sesuatu yang baru pada tubuhnya. Mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menginginkan ini semua. Ia tidak ingin merasakan semua perasaan itu, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Beautiful…beautiful…" Chanyeol terus berbisik seraya menurunkan ciuman dan jilatan oleh lidahnya ke perut Baekhyun. Dan setiap inci dari kulit yang Chanyeol sentuh, Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

"I love you, beautiful."

Tetapi, sama halnya seperti Chanyeol yang tak mendengar permohonan Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Baekhyun pun tak mendengar kalimat-kalimat manis yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Baekhyun jua tak melihat adanya cinta yang membawa dalam sorotan mata tuannya itu. Sejauh yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah iris berlakut nafsu, nafsu dan nafsu.

"Baekhyuniee…"

Chanyeol berdiri, dengan cepat melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kemeja dan rompinya telah terlepas meninggalkan tubuh Chanyeol yang kini benar-benar telanjang.

Ketika ia kembali untuk menindih tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk melingkari bahunya, sedangkan dirinya mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah dan perlahan-lahan menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Baekhyun.

"Hmmpfm!" Baekhyun hendak protes, namun ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun sepenuhnya, tanpa menggunakan tangannya untuk menompang tubuh, ia menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan terus mencium Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh.

"AH!" Chanyeol mengerang nikmat ketika sesuatu di selangkangan mereka bergesekkan saat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Chanyeol… kumohon jangan…"

Chanyeol membuka matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun, dan ia dengan jelas dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak menikmatinya.

"Baek… hanya sedikit, _baby. Please…_ "

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan, menggerakkan dan menggesekkan kenjantanannya dengan milik Baekhyun untuk kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang mengambil alih tubuhnya juga disertai kupu-kupu yang saling mengepakkan sayap di perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol membisikkannya di telinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh pemuda itu setelah orgasme dari gesekkan penis mereka.

Chanyeol menenghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan mata Baekhyun yang kembali berair. Keduanya sama-sama lelah, pun Chanyeol yang tak lagi bisa bergerak.

"Terimakasih, baby. Kumohon jangan menangis." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan membawa tangannya untuk mengelus wajah merah itu. Namun Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaimu."

Chanyeol bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua. Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dari belakang. Dadanya telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertidur tanpa mendengar isakan pilu dari pemuda yang dipeluknya.

Yang kini merasa dirinya kotor. Setiap bagian yang Chanyeol sentuh masih terasa membakar kulitnya, dan dua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tetapi, apa yang terasa lebih buruk adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Menyangkut perasaan Chanyeol padanya, apakah benar itu cinta ataukah hanya nafsu belaka?

.

.

Piano yang Chanyeol janjikan kini sudah ada di tangannya. Jemarinya dengan lembut menyentuh tuts-tuts piano juga dengan senyum mengembang bagai mawar mekar di bibirnya. Matanya menilik setiap bagian dari piano perak itu seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jarak yang aman. Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan bagaimana Baekhyun ketika bersamanya. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Baekhyun.

Cahaya dari matahari yang terbenam sampai pada pipi Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati nada-nada yang keluar dari piano. Jemarinya yang cantik menekan tuts dengan acak namun menghasilkan melodi yang indah. Suaranya mengalun menyertai nada santai yang Baekhyun mainkan. Dengan cahaya senja yang menghias wajahnya.

Baekhyun telihat seperti manusia yang terbuat dari porselen. Kulitnya bersinar di bawah cahaya senja. Mata yang seperti anak anjing itu mengikuti pergerakan dari jemarinya yang menekan tuts. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk menghembuskan sebuah nafas. Suaranya berubah dari alunan lembut menjadi bisikan lirik, yang kemudian menjadi nyanyian dari penggalan lagu. Rambutnya turut bergerak mengikuti kepalanya, namun helaian itu justru terlihat menyempurnakannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, kemudian menempatkan dirinya untuk turut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan bobot lain yang menduduki kursi, namun kembali memilih untuk lanjut bernyanyi.

"Kau sangat indah. Apakah seseorang pernah mengatakannya padamu? Tidak, katakan tidak. Biarkan aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah yang pertama dan hanya satu-satunya yang mengatakannya padamu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Bernyanyi untukku, cantik, kumohon."

Baekhyun sering menerim ciuman dari Chanyeol, namun tidak lebih dari itu. Di malam hari, pelukan Chanyeol selalu menggodanya untuk terlelap, dan ia memiliki ruangannya sendiri, di samping kamar Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan-jalan, semua orang membungkuk padanya, semuanya menghormatinya bagaikan Baekhyun adalah rajanya. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di taman atau di sekitaran istana, lengan Chanyeol selalu melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Chanyeol juga selalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun kapanpun itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengisi jiwa Chanyeol sedangkan jiwanya sendiri kosong. Dirinya tidak merasakan apapun pada Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jarak dan tatapan kosong di mata Baekhyun tidak pernah menatap yang lain, dan hal tersebut sebenarnya mematahkan hati Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun balas mencintainya, peduli padanya dan membalas ciumannya. Namun yang Chanyeol terima hanyalah,

"Kau mungkin memiliki kekayaan juga kekuasaan untuk menentukan hidupku atau merubah takdirku. Namun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan cintaku."

.

.

"Maafkan aku jika aku salah, namun apakah kau pernah melihat bagaimana cara Lord Wu menatap kau dan Chanyeol?"

Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun ketika keduanya sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bersumpah hanya melihat tatapan itu di mata Sehun ketika ia sedang cemburu. Aku bersumpah, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dan mendelik pada Luhan.

"Apa kau gila? Kris adalah kakakku, _hyung!_ "

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, namun tak lagi meminta maaf.

"Kau harus melihatnya sesekali. Caranya melihat _hickey_ di lehermu, dan ketika Raja bersandar di bahumu, Baekhyun kau harus melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku salah dan ya—dia hanya kakak yang _over-protective._ "

"Pangeran Sehun!" seseorang berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun, diikuti dengan pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Sehun yang berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Berbicara tentang _over-protective…_ "

"Xiao Lu…" Sehun berbisik ketika mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Luhan, yang mana membuat wajah Luhan memerah sempurna.

"Okay, okay. Bayangkan saja jika aku tidak ada disini." Baekhyun tertawa yang kemudian disusul oleh tawa Luhan dan Sehun.

Sementara Chanyeol tak mencerminkan prilaku seseorang dari kerajaan, Sehun justru sebaliknya. Wajah datar dan cara berjalannya yang sederhana memang pantas untuk Sehun disebut 'Pangeran'. Tidak ada yang cukup baik untuk Sehun kecuali Xiao Lu kesayangannya, dan akhir-akhir ini juga pada Baekhyun. Sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk mengakui jika Baekhyun dan Luhan hanyalah teman.

"Lu, kita harus pergi untuk membuat beberapa kostum."

"Kostum?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Akan ada pesta topeng minggu depan. Dan kita harus terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi, bukan?"

"Pesta topeng?" Luhan kembali bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk _hyung_ yang akan mengumumkan peresmian hubungannya dengan dia." Sehun berbisik seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Luhan membuka mulutnya terkejut.

"Raja akan melakukannya? Serius?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mendengarnya? Wah… Raja tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Raja tidak pernah… wah, Baek, kau pasti benar-benar berarti sesuatu untuknya. Maksudku, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyukai siapapun lebih dari lima menit, dan denganmu…"

Luhan terus berbicara, yang entah mengapa justru kalimatnya memberikan ucapan selamat yang tersirat ada Baekhyun.

Haruskah Baekhyun merasa bahagia? Haruskah ia merasa menjadi seseorang penting sehingga Raja harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Ya, Baekhyun harus. Namun dia tak merasakan apapun. Mengapa? Mengapa Baekhyun harus peduli pada segala yang Chanyeol berikan sedangkan dirinya dipaksa untuk melakukan apapun yang pria itu mau.

.

.

"Senyum, _vixen._ Tersenyumlah untukku, mengapa kau tidak mau?"

Chanyeol mencium lembut tengkuk Baekhyun ketika dirinya bergabung untuk tidur bersama Baekhyun malam itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tak juga menghindar seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Nafasnya teratur sedangkan jantungnya terasa tak berdetak. Jatungnya memang tak pernah terasa bertedak lagi disaat Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau mengadakan pesta topeng itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara untuk bertanya, dan suaranya sampai pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Karena aku ingin seluruh kerajaan tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu."

"Kau hanya memilikiku, namun aku bukan milikmu." Baekhyun merespon. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kerinduan pada kedua orangtuanya dan pada kakaknya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun masih bisa berbicara pada Kris, namun semuanya telah gila. Kapanpun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kris, pasti akan ada seseorang yang membawa salah satu dari mereka menjauh.

"Baekhyunnie…" Chanyeol mendesah, mencoba memutarkan tubuh agar Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Berbalik, baby."

Setelah Baekhyun memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, Chanyeol membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Cintamu, mungkin cara memandangmu padaku, kau tidak pernah melihatku keseluruhan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku namun kau masih mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

Chanyeol mulai merasa marah. Baekhyun tidaklah baik, tidak lebih baik dari seluruhnya yang ada di kerajaan. Dan pemuda itu tetap tak bisa balas mencintainya.

"Lihat aku! Aku adalah Rajamu. Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan juga membuat Chanyeol melonggarkan tangannya di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pahit, kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk memungungi Chanyeol.

.

.

Kau tak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaimu, Chanyeol menyadarinya. Kecemburuan membara dalam tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyunnya tertawa bersama Luhan dan Sehun, dan ia ingin menghampiri mereka untuk membunuh mereka semua. Mengapa Baekhyun tak tersenyum padanya juga? Mengapa tatapan manis yang tersorot dari mata Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu sedang bersama dengan Luhan tak pernah tersorot pula padanya?

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu."

Kris berbisik dari belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Dia akan." Chanyeol balas bersuara. Kemudian membawa tangannya untuk menggendong Myung Min.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang mendesah mendengar namanya di panggil. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap membungkuk pada Luhan dan Sehun sebelum berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Baekhyun datang kemudian Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menautkan jemari mereka dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan yang besar dengan barang-barang berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggilnya, namun yang dipanggil justru meletakkan anjing kecilnya di lantai kemudian membawa Baekhyun berkeliling ruangan besar tersebut.

Topeng. Topeng untuk pesta topeng disetiap box persegi. Topeng dengan berbagai jenis dan macam-macam warna.

Baekhyun mengitari ruangan, menyentuh dengan lembut setiap box kaca dengan jarinya. Matanya mengangumi setiap jenis topeng yang dilihatnya. Topeng-topeng tersebut berpasangan, ada sepasang topeng dalam satu box kaca.

"Pilih satu, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangn Baekhyun yang menilik setiap pasang topeng satu persatu. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun hingga satu pasang topeng tertangkap oleh penglihatan Baekhyun.

Topeng yang sederhana, bentuk topeng yang berwarna putih sungguh menarik, namun Baekhyun menyukai pasangannya yang berwarna hitam yang memiliki motif berwarna putih, mawar kecil di sisi kanannya dan setiap detailnya dengan bulu halus. Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Yang ini." Baekhyun berbisik, dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan topeng itu dari box kaca.

Chanyeol memasangkannya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian mengecup bibir dan hidung yang tak tertutupi topeng.

"Kau terlihat cantik. Masih cantik."

Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di punggung Baekhyun, kemudian membuat tubuh Baekhyun berbalik menghadap kaca. Pantulan Baekhyun dengan topeng terlihat di kaca yang juga menampilkan bayangan Chanyeol yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Karna wajah tidak tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa sebuah topeng. Dapatkah kau melihat apa yang ada di balik topeng? Dapatkah kau lihat apa yang tidak disembunyikan oleh topeng itu?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika menatap Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun kemudian tersenyum dan dengan lembut menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melihat matamu." Chanyeol berbisik. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya ketika kelopak mata Baekhyun dengan perlahan juga tertutup. Dan ia tersenyum di tengah ciuman manisnya.

.

.

.

T/n: Maaf gak bisa update chapter yang panjang panjang. lagi kurang sehat.

thanks for review/fav/foll sebelumnya. apresiasi kalian buat author aslinya loh.

Review lagi? ~ _ ~


	5. Chapter 5 plus Chapter 6

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **5\. Masquerade**

* * *

Terkadang, kau terlalu mencintai seseorang hingga sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Cinta selalu disebut sebagai 'obat mematikan', dan hanya mereka yang pernah merasakannya yang tahu makna sebenarnya. Mematikan, namun bukan kematian fisik. Karena untuk membuatmu mati—tubuhmu yang mati—lebih mudah dan tidak menyakitkan daripada kematian jiwa, saat dimana sistem sarap hancur. Kau tak dapat melihat, merasakan dan mendengar apapun selain hal yang membuatmu runtuh. Segalanya berputar dalam ketidaktertarikan, terlalu lamban atau terlalu cepat, tidak wajar, hingga kau mendekat pada apa yang kau sukai. Pikiranmu gelap dan segalanya terlihat kabur, kecuali satu hal yang terlihat istimewa. Satu-satunya yang mampu membuat darah di setiap pembuluh darahmu mendidih dan mengalir deras di sepanjang tubuh, lebih cepat dari biasanya disertai dengan keinginan besar untuk menghancurkan apapun.

Chanyeol terlalu cepat bergerak, Chanyeol terlalu terburu-buru. Ketika Chanyeol mencintai sesuatu, ia mencintainya dengan nafsu. Dan ketika ia membenci sesuatu, Chanyeol membencinya dengan nafsu pula. Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mata memikat itu, segalanya terasa terhenti dengan momen spesial yang terjebak di otaknya. Jadi setiap kali Chanyeol memejamkan mata, dia akan kembali melihat segalanya.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun seperti _vixen—_ rubah betina—seperti ular dan seperti burung. Baekhyun sangat polos, sangat indah, sangat cantik, dan sangat merdu; seperti burung. Baekhyun sungguh mungil, ramping, sangat menawan pun membuat candu; seperti ular. Baekhyun sangat rumit, namun pula sangat menarik dan lembut seperti rubah. Penampilan yang indah dari luar, dengan aroma yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akalnya dan membuatnya tersesat. Namun juga dengan tatapan yang tajam dan penuh kebencian itu, mata yang tak pernah berniat untuk meminta ampunan atau sebuah cinta kepada Raja, mata yang menghukum Chanyeol untuk hidup penuh dengan debu. Tidak pernah. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum untuknya, tidak sekalipun. Baekhyun tersenyum pada semua orang, pada kakaknya, pada Luhan dan Sehun, pada Ratu, semuanya selain dirinya. Dan ketika tingkat emosinya naik, Chanyeol justru ingin membunuh siapapun yang mendapatkan satu-satunya senyuman manis itu.

Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kenikmatannya tanpa berpikir bahwa dirinya mampu. Dan Chanyeol mencintai pada setiap detail terkecil yang Baekhyun miliki, pada setiap helai dari rambut Baekhyun dan setiap inci-milimeter kulit Baekhyun.

Ia menelusuri jemarinya di kulit lengan telanjang Baekhyun ketika keduanya berbaring di atas kasur. Baekhyun sudah jatuh tertidur dan sedikit terbatuk di tidurnya. Alisnya bergerak-gerak perlahan saat Baekhyun mungkin sedang memimpikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ia sukai.

"Bangun, Baekhyunnie… bangun." Chanyeol berbisik, memberikan ciuman ringan dari telinga hingga bibir Baekhyun. Bukan untuk kenikmatan raja, namun kesenangannya untuk mencium Baekhyun dibagian manapun ia bisa mencium; di pipi, leher, mata, hidung, lengan, bibir…di bagian manapun. Rasanya selalu manis dan bahkan sedikit sentuhan pun selalu membuat Chanyeol merasakan beberapa kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Ia sudah benar-benar terpikat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih dalam tidurnya.

"Baekhyunnie…" ketika Chanyeol sampai pada bibir anak itu, ia memejamkan matanya untuk mencium Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan membalas ciuman tersebut, namun hal ini sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak menghitung sudah berapa detik yang terlewati hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mendorongnya menjauh, dan kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya. Baekhyun terbangun dan kini menatap pada mata Chanyeol yang hanya meliriknya namun dengan sorot perhatian yang muncul sekejap dalam matanya.

"Selamat pagi _, my princess._ Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah penolakan, ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan perempuan!" Baekhyun menampik kemudian membuang muka.

"Tapi kau bertingkah seperti perempuan, cintaku. Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa, hm?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki itu kemudian memendamkan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

"Itu terlalu umum. Kau bahkan membiarkan Lord Xi memanggilmu 'Baek'. Aku ingin panggilan yang spesial untukmu, satu-satunya yang hanya dimiliki olehku dan hanya aku."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Lengannya yang entah bagaimana sudah melingkar dengan santai di pundak Chanyeol. Sang Raja tidak menyentuhnya lagi semenjak kejadian kehilangan kendali lalu, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu merasa takut lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan sesuatu." Chanyeol menjawab untuk pertanyaannya sendiri. Mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur kembali.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Baekhyun berbisik, memperhatikan tangannya sendiri. Ia kemudian merasakan Chanyeol yang membuka matanya kembali dan membawa tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Beritahu aku." Chanyeol membawa kembali tangannya untuk mengelus tangan Baekhyun hingga ke punggung lelaki itu. Baekhyun terlihat sungguh mungil, sangat terasa kecil dipelukannya.

"Orangtuaku… aku bermimpi aneh. Aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan mereka." Air mata sudah hampir keluar dari bentengnya, namun Baekhyun mampu menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, khususnya tidak ingin menangis di depan Raja.

"Aku tahu. Kau tahu, aku selalu merindukan Ayahku dari waktu ke waktu, namun aku selalu mencoba untuk menemukan hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan. Seperti kau, aku menikmati melihatmu tersenyum, melihatmu tidur, mungkin hal sederhana dengan memperhatikanmu. Ayahmu sangat mencintaiku, dan beliau selalu mengakatan: ' _ketika kau merasa sangat buruk, tersenyum, Chanyeol. Biarkan dunia tahu begitu kuatnya kau karena memilikiku, dan kau memilikiku selamanya. Meskipun aku tidak akan berada disini selamanya, aku akan berada disini selamanya (beliau menunjuk dadaku). Selama kau mengingaku, aku akan selalu hidup di dalam kenangan dan senyuman, dan mungkin juga dalam air mata. Namun aku ingin kau untuk tetap kuat, karena aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu, mendorongmu untuk maju.'_. awalnya aku tak begitu mempercayai kata-katanya dan aku terus menangis sepertimu sekarang. namun kini, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena aku menemukanmu. Aku berharap kau tahu seberapa berharganya dirimu untukku, Baekhyunnie. Aku berahap kau akan mengatakan semuanya padaku, aku berharap kau setidaknya akan mencoba untuk mencintaiku. Aku akan ada disana ketika kau merindukan orangtuamu, aku akan ada disini jika kau bermimpi buruk. Aku akan melakukannya, jika kau membiarkanku melakukannya, Baekhyunnie…"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan petunjuk akan adanya ketidaktulusan dari mata Chanyeol, namun ia tak menemukannya.

Chanyeol memiliki mata yang indah, jika Baekhyun boleh jujur. Dan kapanpun ia menatap mata itu, kedua bola itu akan tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang lembut dan menjamin. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol memalsukan senyumnya atau tidak sementara ketidaktahuan sudah terbangun di dalam jiwanya.

"Yang Mulia, aku…" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menempatkan jarinya pada bibir pink Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Aku akan memberimu waktu yang cukup untuk mencintaiku. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membiarkan aku mencintaimu, membiarkan aku memanjakanmu, memejamkan matamu ketika bibirku mencoba untuk meraup bibirmu dan untuk tetap diam ketika sentuhanku mengelus kulitmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan cintaku ini membara, sayangku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat di dadanya, seraya mencoba untuk mendorong keluar seluruh cinta yang ia miliki dan mengirimnya pada Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang terjatuh begitu dalam hanya karena satu tatapan saja, Chanyeol tidak tahu, pun Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tak ikut terjatuh bahkan ketika dirinya sudah dikepung dengan cinta dan perlakuan-perlakuan manis, Baekhyun tidak tahu, pun Chanyeol tidak bertanya.

Ketika Chanyeol menekan Baekhyun lebih kuat ke bantal, bibirnya yang lapar mencari pasangannya, gigi yang menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas di kulit susu Baekhyun, desahan keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol, mata yang terpejam dan paru-paru yang mengambil nafas berat, tidak ada asalan lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk berontak. Karena Baekhyun sudah lelah dan Chanyeol yang masih terburu-buru dengan gerakannya. Baekhyun tak dapat mendorong Chanyeol menjauh lagi, karena seluruh kerajaan akan segera tahu bahwa Baekhyun lah yang telah memiliki hati sang Raja.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta topeng, salah satu acara terbesar kerajaan. Penuh dengan orang-orang, musik, makanan, minuman, semuanya hanya untuk menyenangkan Raja. Kendati pesta topeng ini benar-benar sangat penting untuk Raja, dan sang Raja yang tidak ingin dipuaskan; namun untuk kali ini ia ingin menyenangkan hati kekasih mungilnya. Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat tirai merah, gelas Kristal, makanan yang lezat dan minuman mewah. Ia dan Baekhyun mengenakan jubah merah dan hitam, dengan untaian kawat perak kecil di lengannya. Mata Baekhyun yang tajam dihiasi eyeliner, serta jemarinya yang halus dan putih bermain dengan rambut barunya yang berwarna ungu disaat Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya di pantulan cermin.

Raja memujanya dari belakang, dengan pakaian hitam dan merah namun dengan kawat kecil yang berwarna emas. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan, sepadan dengan mata hangatnya. Dua cincin yang tergeletak di atas meja didepan cermin bersatu dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol bertanya serasa merangkul Baekhyun cukup erat.

"Mm… apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Yang dibalas dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Ya, sekarang…" Chanyeol mengambil dua cincin dengan pita merah tersebut. Para pengawal berada di luar menunggu mereka. Kecuali Kris yang dengan jelas mengumumkan bahwa ia tidak akan menyanksikan kehancuran saudaranya.

Pintu kayu besar terbuka untuk membiarkan atmosfir baru yang Baekhyun tak pernah bayangkan bahwa dirinya berada disana. Kira-kira di bagian kiri ruangan tersebut terdapat perapian yang besar, dimana sebuah mawar merah keemasan ada di atasnya. Aroma lavender tercium di udara, manis dan menenangkan. Juga terdapat alunan musik yang lembut sebagai latar belakang lagu, dimainkan oleh biola dan piano. Segalanya terlihat bersinar, dari Kristal, gelas emas, hingga warna-warna dari topeng. Setiap orang yang datang mengenakan topeng di wajahnya dengan topeng yang berbeda untuk wanita dan pria. Mereka datang bersama pasangan-pasangannya, dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk mencari seseorang yang ia kenal.

Sampai matanya menemukan Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata rusa yang melebar. Sehun ada bersamanya di sampingnya, dengan lengan yang disembunyikan di belakang.

Musik kemudian terhenti ketika Raja memasuki ruangan, semua orang selain Ratu membungkuk pada Raja. Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan dengan angkuh dan tangan yang mengenggam Baekhyun.

Perjalanan menuju singgasana terasa amat sangat panjang untuk Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, rona kemerahan di pipinya dan keringat di dahinya.

Setiap orang menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Raja mereka sudah sampai di atas singgasana meskipun kali ini Chanyeol tak duduk disana. Biasanya, ketika Chanyeol sampai disana ia akan duduk, namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol justru mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan tangan yang satunya mengambil gelas untuk diangkatnya juga tinggi-tinggi.

"Selamat datang di pesta topeng kerajaan! Aku berharap kalian semua menikmati pesta ini dengan senyuman di wajah kalian. Namun, sebelum musik kembali dimainkan, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu kepada seluruh kerajaan untuk kalian ketahui, bahwa aku mendedikasikan acara ini untuk tunanganku, yang aku cintai dan kuinginkan dia untuk kelak menjadi suamiku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mendengar penuturan sang Raja. Tangannya ia turunkan pada setiap kata yang keluar. Baekhyun tidak bangga, ia tidak gembira dan ia mulai dapat mendengar beberapa cacian dari mereka.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku, tunanganku dan cahaya di mataku. Kalian harus menghormatinya sebagaimana menghormatiku. Dan siapapun yang berani untuk mencelakainya akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan pada keluarga kerajaan, dan pastinya akan menhadapi hukuman."

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, berlutut kemudian mengeluarkan cincin. Cincin tersebut terbuat dari platina, sangat sederhana dengan hiasan berlian. Semua orang tercengang, karena platina sungguh sangat jarang dan benar-benar sangat mahal.

"Apa itu platina?" Luhan bertanya dan kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sangat indah." Ia berbisik selagi memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Baekhyun dan membisikkan 'aku cinta kamu', kemudian menyerahkan cincin yang satunya pada Baekhyun untuk anak itu pasangkan di jari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil cincinnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, dan semua orang yang memperhatikan lamat-lamat.

 _Aku benci ini, aku benci ini semua, aku membencimu,Chanyeol._

Raja melepaskan tangan Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun memasangkan cincin di jarinya, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol menepuk tangannya untuk musik kembali dimainkan, kemudian mengamit tangan Baekhyun lagi, berjalan kearah Ratu.

Keduanya berlutut di hadapan Ratu. Ratu tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Ah, sekarang aku melihat Chanyeolku sudah besar! Anakku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan berakir, namun aku ingin kau menjaga Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol." Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pada ibunya.

* * *

"Aku ingin kita berdansa, Baekhyunnie…" Chanyeol berbisik dan menuntun Baekhyun ke kerumunan. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang berdansa. Musik yang mengalun dengan tempo lambat mengajak para pasangan untuk lebih mendekat satu sama lain. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sedang berdansa juga dengan beberapa pasangan yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak." Matanya berkata 'percayakan padaku', dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Mereka memulainya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah. Mereka membuat langkah kecil dan memutar. Keduanya tidak terburu-buru, dan tidak ada yang mengusik mereka. Dengan sebuah senyum simpul, Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya punggung bawah Baekhyun masih dengan gerakan langkah yang sama. Chanyeol merasakan kepala Baekhyun terjatuh di dadanya dan mendengar anak itu berbisik 'aku lelah' namun ia tidak berhenti. Dunia melihat keduanya mengalir dalam melodi yang baru, kemudian setiap orang berhenti untuk melirik Raja. Tidak ada yang mengenali sosok Raja yang seperti ini sementara Raja selalu bersikap sangat dingin.

"Chanyeol…" suara Baekhyun yang memanggil nama Chanyeol terdengar sangat manis, dan sangat sangat lucu. Cincin mereka bersinar dibawah sinar lilin, dengan aroma lavender yang sama di udara. Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun lebih mendekat padanya, ia teringat seseorang yang pernah mengatakan: " _jika kau mendorong terlalu kuat, maka hal itu akan jatuh. Jika kau memeluk terlalu erat, hal itu akan hancur. Jika kau terlalu mencintai…"_

 _Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kepalaku berpikir terlalu jauh._ Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tetap disini. Aku harus pergi sebentar, okay?"

Chanyeol menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Baekhyun, sesuatu yang tak ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Piano sudah menunggu, dengan beberapa mawar putih yang indah di atasnya, piano yang akan dipindahkan ke kamar Baekhyun setelah acara malam ini selesai. Juga, perak murni dan sebuah surat isi hati dalam surat emas ada di atasnya. Piano tersebut cukup membuat semua orang tercekat hanya karena melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan segalanya telah siap, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun-ah? Baekhyunnie!"

* * *

Ketika tangan Raja melepaskannya, Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Udara di dalam tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat hingga paru-parunya memaksa untuk menghirup nafas lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Pintu terlihat terbuka, jadi Baekhyun pergi ke taman untuk menghirup udara.

Hari sudah malam dan bunga, rerumputan juga pepohonan terlihat tidur. Langit terlihat jelas dengan warna biru tua, namun bintang bersembunyi sehingga tak terlihat. Bulan menjadi satu-satunya yang memperhatikan bumi di atas sana. Baekhyun menyukai bulan, dalam artian tertentu karena ia ingat malam ketika bulan purnama yang cahayanya menyentuh wajah ibunya ketika wanita itu tidur di sampingnya. Baekhyun ingat dirinya selalu tidur cukup larut hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang tertidur. Karena ibunya terlihat sangat tenang dengan wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam wajahnya, dan wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia karena memilikinya.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, namun Baekhyun dengan segera menyekanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat sebuah cincin yang sebenarnya sungguh indah tersemat di jarinya. Platina hampir sama dengan perak, lembut, putih dan meskipun begitu, benda tersebut pastilah amat sangat berharga. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak seharusnya mengenakan jenis cincin seperti itu, terlebih ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Raja. Namun tetap saja, cincin tersebut sangatlah indah. Satu-satunya berlian kecil yang menghiasi menjadikan cincin tersebut lebih indah. Dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengelus cincin itu.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam keindahan cincin platina yang dikenakannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari adanya bayangan yang muncul di belakangnya yang kemudian dengan tiba-tiba sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir itu adalah Chanyeol, dirinya hampir saja bersandar pada tubuh itu, namun ada yang terasa berbeda. Ketika ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu, matanya bertemu dengan seseorang berbadan besar, bermasker hitam dan sepasang mata yang gelap.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak, namun tangan itu terlalu cepat untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Sstt, aku bisa membuatmu meninggalkan istana. Aku dapat membuatmu pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat si pria yang membekapnya. Pria itu terlihat taka sing, sungguh familiar, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan mengapa tepatnya. Pria itu sangat tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang dibungkus sarung tangan. Badan yang bagus dan mata yang besar dan gelap.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan berteriak. Kemudian ia bertanya siapa pria itu.

Baekhyun berspekulasi bahwasegala sesuatu di kerajaan sangat menakutkan, bahkan mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapa aku. Tapi aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu keluar dari sini."

Mata pria itu cukup meyakinkan untuk membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memunculkan sebuah harapan kecil dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Pria itu tak menjawab lagi, namun ia merundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya membuka maskernya. Dia mencoba untuk mencium Baekhyun.

"Berhenti disana! Pengawal! Pengawal!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Dan dalam dua detik, pria yang hendak mencium Baekhyun menghilang.

"Chanyeol!" mungkin ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bahagia akan kehadiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan pikirannya benar-benar diliputi kebingungan.

"Siapa itu, Baekhyun? Jawab aku!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol marah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol namun sudah terlambat. Kecemburuan adalah perasaan yang mematikan. Hal itu memakanmu dari dalam, membuat kepalamu pusing dan membunuh sel-sel sehingga kehilangan kendali.

"Chanyeol…Chan, Chanyeol…"

Monster itu keluar lagi. Terdapat kemarahan yang jelas di mata Chanyeol, kemarahan yang bercampur dengan keposesifan, dan beberapa hal yang tak Baekhyun ketahui.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur, namun ia tak memiliki tempat lagi untuk melangkah mundur, tak ada tempat untuk lari dan tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun. Kau milikku dan hanya milikku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyentuhmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **6\. Losing Control**

* * *

Mereka bilang cinta itu buta. Cinta itu gila. Cinta itu rumit. Dan cinta itu… manis.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan manis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dengan sia-sia untuk membuat sang Raja berhenti menyentuhnya.

Namun ia tidak bisa.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan segera mengakhiri pesta topengnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk dilanjutkan lagi, pria itu menyentuh miliknya, Baekhyunnya.

"Temukan dia, sialan!" Chanyeol memerintah para pengawal. Tangannya mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengadah melihatnya, matanya bertanya-tanya, penasaran akan pergerakan selanjutnya dari pria tadi. Tidak aka nada jalan untuk pergi, tidak ada jalan untuk bersembunyi dari mata merah Chanyeol yang terlihat bagai monster. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu untuk lari lagi. Kalimat si pria bermasker tadi masih berlari-lari di kepalanya, bisakah dia benar-benar membuatnya keluar dari istana?

Melihat lirikan mata Baekhyun yang tak fokus justru membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. Apakah Baekhyun masih memikirkan pria itu? Apakah Baekhyun menyukainya? Kecemburuan membakar amarahnya, dan membuat darahnya semakin mendidih.

"Baek." Chanyeol mendesis, lalu mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai pria itu?"

Mereka masih berada di lorong ketika Chanyeol menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding dan memiringkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa… apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan—"

"Fuck, kau menyukainya?" bibirnya dengan segera meraup bibir Baekhyun, tak memberi waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab. Bibir dengan bibir saling berciuman, Chanyeol segera menambahkan lidahnya untuk ikut bermain. Menggerakkan lidahnya di permukaan bibir Baekhyun, meminta izin untuk masuk. Baekhyun serampangan menolak lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan matanya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakkan. Chanyeol menggigit kuat bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya kesakitan.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh ketika lidah yang lebih tinggi menyentuh lidahnya, namun tubuhnya terhimpit dengan baik diantara tubuh Chanyeol dan dinding putih.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Chanyeol kembali menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, menyelundupkan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun.

"Mhfm!" Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk menolak ditengah lenguhan Chanyeol yang menciumnya lebih dalam sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon jangan…"

"Hush! Aku adalah Tuanmu. Aku dapat melakukan apapun! Kau sudah seharusnya mencintaiku, kau seharusnya mematuhi apapun yang aku katakan! Baekhyun, diam!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menakuti Baekhyun. Matanya menunjukan kemutlakan yang tak Baekhyun yakini apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berbicara lagi.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya terasa kabur dan bagai mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Mimpi yang sangat sangat buruk yang tak bisa ia hindari. Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya, memerintah para pengawal untuk pergi. Baekhyun masih ada di lengannya, namun ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang dengan paksa, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasur.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini. Sepenuhnya, milikku." Suara Chanyeol merendah ketika mengakatannya selagi dirinya menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

Baekhyun tahu. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan hal ini sungguh mengerikan untuknya.

Lehernya dijamah dengan cepat seraya Chanyeol menggigit kuat kulit leher yang sensitif itu. Bercak kemerahan tercetak saat ia menggerakkan ciumannya turun kebawah, menjilat kulit Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan menciumnya dengan bibir laparnya. Mengabaikan desahan kesakitan Baekhyun yang bahkan bagai tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Chanyeol berhenti untuk mendengar dan fokus untuk merasakan kulit Baekhyun yang begitu halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi.

Ciumannya semakin turun kebawah dan Chanyeol bertemu dengan jubah merah yang Baekhyun kenakan. Dan entah mengapa jubah itu menganggunya.

"Kau tidak memerlukan ini." Chanyeol merobek jubah mahal tersebut secara paksa, membuat kain itu terbagi menjadi dua kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Bagian dari kain yang dirobek terlempar ke lantai membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin terbuka. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutupi dirinya akan tetapi Chanyeol segera menarik kedua tangannya, menahan keduanya sangat erat hingga Baekhyun tak dapat lagi bergerak.

"Sstt sstt, hush.. baby…"

Chanyeol menekan tangan Baekhyun ke bantal, membuat kulit putih mulus Baekhyun semakin terlihat. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum mencium setiap bagian dengan gerakan turun. Lagi-lagi, giginya menggigit sedikit lebih keras dari yang seharusnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan mengerang sakit. Apakah bibir Chanyeol memang selalu sekasar ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Ahhh…" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat ketika sesuatu di antara selangkangan keduanya yang masih ditutupi pakaian saling bergesekan. Chanyeol sudah tegang. Penisnya sudah keras dan tak sabar untuk segera memasuki Baekhyun.

"Mendesah untukku, sayang…" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun seraya menggesekkan kejantanan mereka lagi, tetapi Baekhyun menolak untuk melakukannya.

"Mendesah, sayang. Cepat lakukan untukku." Chanyeol berbisik lagi, namun kalimatnya terdengar lebih seperti perintah alih-alih meminta. Akhirnya, ia memiliki Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Gairah nafsunya akhirnya akan terpuaskan.

Desahan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, dengan keterpaksaan dan kejengkelan namun Chanyeol mendengarnya sungguh menggairahkan. Membuatnya menjadi lebih tegang.

"Aku tidak tahan, _baby._ Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Mata bulatnya jatuh pada nipple kemerahan Baekhyun, dan dengan segera Chanyeol mengigitnya lapar.

"BERHENTI!" Baekhyun menjerit, berusaha menghindar dari apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan yang justru mencengkramnya lebih kuat. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun saat pemuda itu memohon agar Chanyeol berhenti dengan frustasi.

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Baek."

Celana Baekhyun berhasil dilucuti, pun celana dalamnya yang turun memperlihatkan penis mungilnya dan bokong sempurnanya.

Dengan isakan, Baekhyun kembali mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Tetapi ia sudah lelah dan merasa sakit akan setiap sentuhan yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak dapat bergerak lagi, ia menyerah.

"Sempurna. Kau sangat sempurna. Sangat sangat sempurna." Cahaya redup memperlihatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak lagi berpakaian sebelum Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun. Ia mencium bibir basah Baekhyun dan menyeka air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

"Sstt.. aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tadi adalah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol malam itu. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa gelap ditengah sentuhan sentuhan penuh dosa yang diterima tubuhnya. Chanyeol melupakan beberapa hal dan terlalu fokus pada Baekhyun hingga lupa bahwa ia membutuhkan hal lain.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pelumas, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah.

Chanyeol menghisap tiga jarinya sebelum memasukan satu persatu jemarinya kedalam hole Baekhyun yang ketat dan belum terjamah sebelumnya.

"BERHENTI! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! AKH BERHENTI!"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghapus rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan dengan mencium bibir dan leher anak itu dengan lembut. Namun yang Chanyeol lakukan tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

Segalanya terasa sakit.

Setiap jari yang masuk membuatnya sangat kesakitan, dan ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua. Baekhyun hampir pingsan akan segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan dalam lubangnya yang dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang terasa sangat besar.

Chanyeol mendesah berantakan sementara penisnya yang tertanam sepenuhnya dalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia menggerakan penisnya, mendorong dengan perlahan. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya lubang senggama Baekhyun yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh orang lain. Hole yang berkedut-kedut membuatnya merasa pening akan gerakan yang lamban, sehingga Chanyeol menambahkan tempo dorongannya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya didalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Mengerang nikmat dan membuat candu dan tak ingin berhenti.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu klimaksnya datang, membuat Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun, hampir menindih Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk keduanya mendapatkan kesadaran kembali, dan ketika sisten saraf itu kembali berfungsi, Baekhyun berusaha menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa dari Chanyeol.

Hanya ketika Chanyeol melihat jejak air mata itu, hanya ketika Chanyeol melihat darah di seprainya, dan hanya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menangis dan terus terisak keras di bantal, disitulah Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya menyempit ketika melihat kekasihnya yang hancur, bersumpah untuk membalas dendam, tubuhnya yang bergetar dan bibirnya yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun berwarna merah. Kulit susunya ditutupi dengan _hickey,_ dan pinggangnya yang terdapat tapak cengkraman tangan Chanyeol sedangkan holenya dipenuhi dengan sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur didalam tadi.

"Apa… apa yang telah aku lakukan… Baekhyunnie.. maafkan aku, mafkan aku."

Sudah telat untuk meminta maaf. Telalu terlat untuk memeluk, dan terlalu telat untuk menenangkan. Apa yang sudah terladi, sudah terjadi. Dan apa yang akan terjadi, akan datang kelak.

Apa yang kau lakukan, akan kau rasakan. Baekhyun berjanji pada Chanyeol dan pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas dendam di antara air mata, isakan dan darahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Airnya terlihat sangat menenagkan, hangat dan panas. Menenangkan setiap maneuver dirinya yang terluka. Baekhyun membiarkan jubah mandi yang membungkus tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam air hangat.

Hilang. Kepolosannya dan kewarasannya telah hilang. Ia merasa setiap sentuhan kotor yang Chanyeol berikan masih bertengger di kulitnya, dan hal itu menganggu Baekhyun hingga ia ingin menguliti dirinya sendiri. Hampir sama seperti bibir Chanyeol yang memberikan sebuah ciuman di perut dan paha dalamnya.

Gumaman rendah keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan terkadang isakan pun mengintrupsi gumaman dan nyanyiannya. Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam air hingga air sampai pada dagunya. Baekhyun merunduk untuk melihat air seperti ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.. kemudian gelembung-gelembug bermunculan di udara dan mencipratkan sedikit air ketika gelembung itu pecah di wajahnya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam. Air sudah mencapai bibir bawahnya namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

Ia tak merasa ingin hidup lagi. Apakah semuanya memang seburuk itu? Lagipula apakah ada alasan untuknya melanjutkan hidup?

 _Untuk apa? Untuk tetap manjadi mainan seperti ini? Untuknya membawaku kemanapun dia suka meskipun aku tak menyukainya? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Orangtuaku sudah mati. Kakakku? Aku hanya akan semakin menyulitkannya. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang lain, dia memiliki urusan hidupnya sendiri. Mengapa aku tidak…_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam. Didalam air hangat, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Hingga air masuk kedalam hidungnya sementara bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Pikirannya mendadak menjadi kosong, dan paru-parunya kehilangan oksigen. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari air, untuk bernafas dan membuka mulutnya. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan menutup matanya lebih erat.

"Baekhyun! Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun!" Suara panik Chanyeol terpantul di dinding polos kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, memaksa anak itu untuk keluar dari air. Baekhyun dengan paru-paru yang kehilangan oksigen kini mulai menarik nafas. Mengirim udara untuk kembali mengisi organ tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang kau pikiran, Baekkie? Cintaku…" Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya yang telanjang dan basah, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar ketakutan setelah melihat kekasihnya yang mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Tinggalkan aku… pergi, tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol. Lengannya yang di hiasi oleh bercak kemerahan hanya membuat Chanyeol lebih sedih.

"Baekhyunnie… maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku." Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun, mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku cemburu dan aku kehilangan kendali. Cintaku, maafkan aku kumohon." Ia terus menerus mencium tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menarik tangannya sendiri.

"Aku… aku merasa kotor." Baekhyun mengakuinya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam air. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyadari betapa besar kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Kau tidak kotor, cintaku. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku sayang." Chanyeol menjatuhkan jubah mandinya ke lantai kemudian turut masuk ke dalam air. _Bathtub-_ nya cukup besar sehingga cukup untuk keduanya berada dalam bathtub yang sama, bahkan mungkin bisa untuk seseorang lagi. Namun Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk mendekat sedekat yang ia bisa dengan Baekhyun.

"Lihat? Lihat ini, sungguh indah…" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membasuhnya perlahan. Menutupi lengan Baekhyun dengan gelembung dan busa kemudian membasuhnya kembali. Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka setelah ia mendapatkan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mengelus-elus tangan cantik itu dibagian manapun yang ia sentuh.

"Kau sangat indah. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, sayang." Well, sejujurnya Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada kecantikan Baekhyun pada awalnya.

Memainkan piano, Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar menawan malam itu. Bibir dan matanya bersinar di bawah cahaya lilin, membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kemudian ia mendengar suaranya yang luar biasa indah, kepolosannya dan keseganan Baekhyun sungguh menarik untuknya.

"Kenapa… kau melakukan ini?" mata basah Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak, kau tidak…" Baekhyun berbisik, berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnieku! Mengapa kau tak bisa melihatnya? Mengapa kau tak bisa membalas cintaku?" Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan cinta tak terbatasnya untuk Baekhyun pada semua orang. Jika Chanyeol mau, ia bisa mengambil satu dari sekian banyak orang di kerajaannya karena semua orang memperlihatkan ketertarikan dan cintanya untuk Raja, kecuali pemuda satu ini. Kekasih mungilnya, seseorang yang dicintainya.

Chanyeol terus mengelus kulit Baekhyun, dari pahanya, naik ke perutnya, kemudian kakinya dan lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, cantikku."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak menginginkan apapun selain menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Luhan dan menangis di pundak Luhan hingga ia tak bisa menangis lagi.

Luhan sudah menunggu Baekhyun di taman. Akan tetapi ada orang lain yang bersama dirinya disana. Ketika ia melangkah mendekat dan melihat bayangan pria yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pria yang datang di malam pesta topeng.

' _tapi, tidak. Bagaimana bisa pria itu masih ada disini?'_

Tetapi, ketika pria itu membalikkan tubuh, dia tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri—Kris.

Pria itu terlihat khawatir saat matanya jatuh pada sosok adiknya. Luhan juga melihatnya, namun ia membiarkan kedua saudara itu saling memeluk dalam diam.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu, Baekhyunku? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?"

Meskipun itu adalah Kris, meskipun mereka setidaknya adalah keluarga, Baekhyun tetap merasa aneh sekarang. Entah karena keposesifan Chanyeol yang selalu memanggilnya 'Baekhyunku' atau karena memang Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, namun Baekhyun benar-benar merasa aneh. Juga, Kris terlihat sangat mirip dengan pria bermasker tadi malam. Kecuali matanya, segalanya terlihat sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung._ Aku mau bertemu Luhan."

Baik Luhan dan Kris terkejut mendengarnya, kendati mereka berdua tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Bercak kemerahan di lehernya terlalu mudah untuk dilihat, sehingga mereka berdua sudah tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah pesta topeng berakhir.

"Kemari." Luhan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah dan mengatakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Luhan yakin bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya seperti orang gila mengingat bagaimana marahnya pria itu ketika mengakhiri pesta topeng. Namun Baekhyun tak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sementara Luhan mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, dua pasang mata melihat mereka dalam kecemburuan. Satu pasang memaklumi kemudian berjalan pergi, dan satu pasang lagi memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol memerintah para pengawal untuk memindahkan piano yang ia rencanakan untuk Baekhyun kekamarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Wajahnya dipatri senyuman, tak sabar menunggu untuk melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun nanti.

"Kemari, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menarik anak itu untuk mengikutinya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa berjalan dengan benar seperti Chanyeol.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak bisa—sakit sekali. Berjalan pelan-pelan." Baekhyun meringis, kemudian menerima tatapan meminta maaf dari sang Raja.

Namun, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar. Berjalan seperti itu dengan Baekhyun akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang melihat kita! Chanyeol, turunkan aku!" beberapa orang yang dilewati menaikkan alis matanya akan perkataan Baekhyun yang tak terdengar sopan pada Raja. Tapi jika Raja membiarkannya, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Tidak. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Aku yakin kau akan suka! Sekarang, tutup matamu Baekhyunnie ~" Chanyeol berkata ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menurut. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku berencana memberimu ini tadi malam, namun…" Chanyeol berhenti ketika menurunkan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan anak itu di kursi di hadapan piano. Memindahkan tangan Baekhyun ke atas piano. Tangan keduanya disemat oleh cincin platina, dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun menikmati kenyamanan hanya dengan kehadiran dirinya sendiri disana. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun seraya bersandar pada dinding. Melihat Baekhyun menyentuh piano dengan hati-hati di beberapa bagiannya. Baekhyun pastinya sangat menyukai hadiahnya.

"Te—terimakasih." Baekhyun berbisik mengatakannya. Menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Chanyeol dengan keterkejutan dan juga ketulusan dalam senyumannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya, meyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Prioritasnya kali ini adalah untuk menyenangkan hati Baekhyun, membuatnya bahagia dan tak pernah melihatnya bersedih lagi.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, Yang Mulia."

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menengah ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya, namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Piano tersebut benar-benar sangat indah, dan tentunya membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Mengingatkanku pada orangtuaku, ibuku…"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon. Setelah selesai mendapatkan beberapa hal dengan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol kini menemukan sesuatu yang baru mengenai Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"Mm.. aku harap ini tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi. Senyummu ketika kau melihat piano ini sangatlah indah. Aku berencana untuk memberikan ini padamu lebih awal, namun berhubung aku sibuk dengan menjadi pria yang paling bodoh di muka bumi ini kemarin malam, maka aku memberikannya sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat pada iris matanya. Ya, Chanyeol menyakitinya. Ya, Baekhyun tak menyukai Chanyeol. Tetapi…

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" Baekhyun bertanya, suara berbisiknya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Menyesal? Tentu saja aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku membenci diriku yang telah berbuat seperti itu, namun aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya, dan aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Aku harap kau akan memaafkanku, suatu saat. Aku menyesal telah melakukannya, namun aku tak menyesal pada perasaan yang aku rasakan. Kau sangat bersinar tadi malam, dengan cahaya lilin yang menyentuh kulit putihmu, dengan rona merah di pipimu, dengan kecantikanmu, keindahan tubuhmu, cintaku.. sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, menatap matanya sebelum memberikan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Ah, bisakah kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk kembali terdengar seperti dirinya yang ceria.

"Hanya sedikit, okay?" Baekhyun memberi penawaran.

Baekhyun memilik satu lagu yang penuh kesedihan, bermain hanya dengan tuts pada piano kemudian menambah sedikit suara indahnya untuk bernyanyi.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya untuk fokus pada pemuda mungil disampingnya.

Dalam kepalanya, gambaran cincin yang mereka kenakan muncul. Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol. Sentuhan di kulit lembutnya, ciuman mereka, dan perasaan luar biasa ketika Chanyeol berada di dalam Baekhyun masih melekat hingga saat ini.

" _I love you.. I love you,_ Baekhyunnie…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Taraaaa ~ aku update dua chapter sekaligus karena kalian minta untuk di panjangin dan anggap aja karena keterlambatan aku update yaa! Tenang aja aku bakal terus lanjut ini sampai akhir, jangan khawatir kkk.

Oh iya, aku liat ada sekitar 70 lebih yang ngefoll/fav ff ini tapi hanya sekitar 20 orang yang muncul di review, huhu /sobs. Hehe gapapa deng. Kalau ada waktu review ya, aku seneng bacain review berasa lagi ngerumpi(?)

Sampai jumpa di chap 7, ppyeoong!


	6. Chapter 7 plus 8

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **7\. Forgiveness**

* * *

Piano adalah hal terfavorit Baekhyun sejak dulu. Kapanpun Baekhyun memiliki waktu luang, kapanpun dirinya sedang tidak bersama Luhan di taman, dia akan bermain piano. Melodi yang dimainkannya sampai ke penjuru istana, membawa setiap orang yang tinggal disana merasakan perasaan tertentu ataupun kenangan khusus.

Kebanyakan, atau semua lagu yang Baekhyun mainkan adalah lagu-lagu kesedihan. Lagu untuk kedambaannya untuk pergi dari istana yang tak diinginkannya, untuk melepaskan tubuh yang tak Baekhyun rasakan adalah miliknya lagi, dan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang hanya diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Suara memilukan Baekhyun saat bernyanyi terbang bersama alunan kesedihan dari piano yang dimainkannya. Dan hal itu membuat Raja sungguh ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan kepedihan di hidupnya. Chanyeol tahu itu, dia dapat merasakannya dari tindakan Baekhyun.

Setelah malam sial itu, Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari yang ia bisa. Baekhyun tidak tersenyum sama sekali, bahkan tidak pada Luhan. Wajahnya pun lebih datar dari Sehun dan kata-katanya menjadi kasar. Hingga para pengawal mengepungnya yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Terlalu banyak kepedihan dalam hidupnya dan membuat Chanyeol tak tahan.

Chanyeol telah mencoba segala cara; seperti memberi bunga, sebuket bung hyacinth ungu yang indah. Menerimanya dari orang yang mencintaimu—atau yang kau cintai-artinya adalah 'maaf, kumohon maafkan aku.' Dan Baekhyun paham akan itu. Bunga yang sangat indah, Baekhyun menerimanya kemudian membawanya kekamarnya, namun bunga-bunga cantik itu tak berarti apa-apa untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan bunga itu, Chanyeol mulai memberikannya setiap hari. Pertama bunga gardenia, bunga yang sangat mempesona dan berarti 'aku mencintaimu diam-diam.'. meskipun Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memberikannya, namun yang pasti cinta yang Chanyeol miliki bukanlah rahasia lagi. Kemudian karnation merah yang berarti cinta yang dalam dan kasih sayang. Hyacinth kuning yang berarti kecemburuan, dan hyacinth putih. Pada saat ia menerima hyacinth putih, Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol langsung. Baekhyun penasaran apakah Chanyeol benar tahu arti dari setiap bunga yang dikirim untuknya?

"Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun memanggil sang Raja yang sedang berbincang dengan Lord yang tak ia kenal di ruang tahta. Chanyeol seketika berbalik dan terkejut dengan kunjungan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol baru melihat Baekhyun lagi dan hatinya berdentum cepat pada ketika melihat Baekhyun didepan matanya. Baekhyun selalu terlihat cantik, dengan matanya yang gemerlap dan berkelip menyembunyikan sesuatu, bibir merah muda tipisnya, dan rambut berwarna ungunya yang indah.

"Ya, cintaku?" Chanyeol menyuruh pria yang berbincang dengannya pergi, yang diturutinya dengan membungkukkan badan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan hyacinth putih yang digenggam erat oleh tangan kecilnya.

"Ya, aku mengirim mereka untukmu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau… apa kau tahu apa makna dari bunga-bunga itu, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, mengambil bunga yang digenggam Baekhyun diantara jemarinya yang panjang.

"Kesedihan, cintaku?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu, menunggu penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap kosong pada bunga putih itu.

"Ya. Karena aku berpikir aku telah menyakitimu, sayangku. Aku telah menyakitimu dan aku tidak ingin melakukanya, maka aku meminta maaf. Ketika aku mendengar suara pilumu mengalun dan terbang ke langit dengan nada yang rendah, hatiku sakit. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku dan aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Namun aku masih berani untuk merindukanmu, aku masih berani untuk merindukan tubuh mungilmu di atas kasurku; dipelukanku, aku masih berani untuk merindukan akan rasa memabukkan dari bibirmu, kau tahu Baekhyun?"

Mata Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh sorot emosi, mencoba untuk memecahkan dinding hati Baekhyun yang kini benar-benar dingin.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, yang secara refleks mundur karena terkejut.

"Yang..Mulia." Baekhyun menahan nafas, mencoba untuk mengangkat Chanyeol dari posisinya.

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi…Yang Mulia, aku berhak atas hak diriku. Sebagai Raja, kau sudah benar-benar memiliku. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Tidak! Tidak Baek, aku tidak menginginkannya! Aku menginginkan cintamu. Aku ingin kau menatapku dengan penuh cinta, bukan tatapan seperti kau terpenjara disini. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku, bukan harus mencintaiku."

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari Raja yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan dirinya. Bukankah pada malam itu Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus mencintainya karena Chanyeol adalah Raja?

"Yang Mulia…"

"Kumohon rubahlah hatimu, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku mendekati hatimu."

Baekhyun tetap memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jika… jika kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, aku akan ada di kamarku nanti malam. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu lagi. Aku hanya ingin pelukanmu dan ciuman manismu, Baekhyunnie."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menatap bunga ditangannya yang berarti kesedihan dan Baekhyun tak merasa lebih baik. Sang Raja terluka? Ia menyakiti Chanyeol namun ia yang merasa satu-satunya pihak yang tersakiti.

Ratu yang sebelumnya melintar memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu karena anaknya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Sehun pun meminta hal yang sama karena kakaknya benar-benar merasa buruk. Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena hey, Baekhyun adalah pihak yang dirugikan. Ia setiap malam bermimpi buruk atas segala perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Akan tetapi…

 _Aku tidak seperti ini, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku mencintai semua orang. Apakah aku marah perihal kandang kuda, karena itu aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol bahkan untuk menatap mataku? Apakah aku seburuk itu?_ Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas piano.

 _Tapi diapun salah. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya melakukan ini semua. Tetapi…aku juga tidak perlu bertindak seperti ini juga…_

Ketika Baekhyun sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, ketukan di pintu kemudian membangunkannya. Sebuah surat terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya. Surat yang sederhana, Baekhyun lalu memungutnya.

.

 ** _Please,_ kau harus mendengarkanku jika kau mau keluar dari istana ini. Sungguh menyakiti hatiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi jika kau mau keluar dari istana ini kau harus membuat Raja jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi padamu. Buat dia sangat sangat mencintaimu hingga Ia tak bisa hidup tanpamu, maka ia akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Lalu, mintalah padanya jika kau ingin berjalan-jalan di istana dengan sedikit kebebasan.**

 **Lalu aku akan mengambilmu darinya. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari penjaramu itu.**

 **Aku memiliki rahasia lain untuk kuberitahu, tapi nanti.**

 **Percaya padaku, _please,_ percaya padaku.**

 **L.W**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap pada selembaran kertas surat tersebut dengan alis yang bertaut. L.W? mungkin dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang di pesta topeng lalu.

Pria bermasker itu… Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang bersalah dimalam itu. Dia adalah pihak yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendari dirinya. Baekhyun meremas kertas ditangannya kemudian mengumpat pada apa yang baru saja terpikir dikepalanya.

 _Namun lagi-lagi dia mengatakan itu. apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh? Bagaimana jika dia sama mengerikannya dengan Chanyeol?_

Kertas tersebut dilemparkannya. Jam bartending menunjukkan tengah malam dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Raja. Mungkin ia juga bisa menemukan fakta lain tentang pria bermasker tersebut. Siapa dia? Dan apa yang dia mau?

* * *

Baekhyun menyelinap diam-diam dibawah selimut Chanyeol, menggunakan waktunya untuk memperhatikan wajah tertidur sang Raja.

Chanyeol tampan, tentu saja. Dengan hidung yang mancung, mata besar dan rambut yang halus.

Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh hidung, bibir dan kening Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun menurunkan tatapannya pada pipi Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain nafasnya yang tercekat.

 _Air mata? Chanyeol menangis?_

Baekhyun tetap memperhatikan jejak air mata yang mongering, seakan air mata itu datang dari dunia lain.

 _Dia benar-benar menangis karenaku? Apa dia…benar-benar mencintaiku?_

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, tak ingin Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dengan lengan yang memeluk pria itu erat.

"Bangunlah dipelukanku agar kau bahagia."

Sebuah isakan terdengar setelah kalimat tersebut. Mungkin, mungkin Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar peduli padanya, hanya saja Baekhyun yang terlalu takut tidak bisa membalasnya, dan hanya merasakan kesedihan dari sentuhan-sentuhan manis itu.

* * *

Dipagi harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Bibir menempel pada bibirnya, ia kemudian mundur dan bibir itu menempel lagi. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, dan bertemu dengan senyum mempesona sang Raja.

"Cintaku! Apa aku membangunkanmu? Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya! Tunggu…ya, aku melakukannya! Tapi.. bagaimanapun…" Chanyeol mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi sebelum menindih Baekhyun dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku sangat bahagia! Aku teramat bahagia sehingga rasanya ingin menangis. Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak sabaran, seperni anak anjing yang menunggu pemiliknya untuk memungutnya.

"Tetapi, kumohon berhati-hati untuk kali ini." Jawabnya. Kata 'ya' keluar dari mulutnya dengan lembut sehingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku berjani! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi! Ah, Baekhyunnie, kau membuatku sangat bahagia!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan itu, kisah cinta yang tak pernah berujung dimulai. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan banyak cinta, kini Chanyeol menjaganya layaknya Baekhyun boneka porselen. Selalu ada, selalu tersenyum dan selalu mengurusnya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun kembali pada Raja seperti sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol selalu menyentuhnya, namun dengan jejak yang tersembunyi dan lebih berhati-hati.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang masih ada di pangkuannya, menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasur. Bibirnya menciumi garis tulang belakang Baekhyun yang menggeliat setiap kali Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya.

"Benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu terangsang setiap waktu?"

Baekhyun bertanya, menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar Chanyeol tak menciuminya lagi.

"Ay…" Chanyeol terkekeh. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggesekkan hidungnya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, demi Tuhan, ini geli!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauh, namun berakhir terjatuh di atas kasur dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

" _No, no~~_ aku akan berada di ruang tahta selama tiga hari untuk… kau tau seberapa susahnya menjadi Raja. Aku membencinya!"

Baekhyun berguling seperti anak anjing di atas kasur besar di kamarnya ke sisi yang lain sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Lalu? Aku tidak menjadikanmu Raja jadi aku tidak perlu peduli—Chanyeol, jangan mendekat!"

Dari luar, kau dapat melihat bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia dengan bayangan akan cinta yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya, yang ia bayangkan sungguh benar-benar cinta.

"Tapi!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengurung Baekhyun dalam pelukannya lagi. "Kau sangat cantik ketika kau tersenyum, Baekhyunnie. Aku bersumpah bahwa kedua matamu bersinar seperti bulan sabit."

Baekhyun menunnjukkan seringainya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, seperti pantulan dari bayangan Chanyeol.

"Baek, maukah kau bermain piano untukku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera berlari pada pianonya.

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu apapun aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, menatap lekat-lekat pada Baekhyun yang mulai memainkan beberapa note. Namun kapanpun Baekhyun memainkan nadanya, Chanyeol akan menekan tuts lain dengan asal untuk mengacaukan lagu yang Baekhyun mainkan.

Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali. Melihat Baekhyun yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal dengan girang.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku bernyanyi!" Baekhyun protes, yang direspon dengan gelak tawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian memeluk kekasih mungilnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Kau hanya terlihat menggemaskan saat menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu. bertenti terlihat menggemaskan maka akupun akan berhenti."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan nyanyiaannya dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tangannya begitu lembut, tak seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Keduanya kemudian jatuh tertidur. Saling memeluk satu sama lain di atas kasur. Chanyeol memikirkan beberapa permasalahan. Sebagai Raja, ia harus memecahkannya. Salah satu musuhnya terlihat sangat membencinya, dan ia takut akan terjadinya perang.

Chanyeol memberikan satu ciuman lagi di kening Baekhyun sebelum tertidur.

Dan Baekhyunpun tertidur dengan masalah yang lain di kepalanya.

 _L.W. siapa kau?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **8\. Two Lovers**

* * *

Chanyeol merasa seperti dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia di muka bumi. Keadaannya sangat sangat baik dan bahagia. Chanyeol bahkan mencubiti dirinya sendiri beberapa kali dalam sehari untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Bahwa ia sedang tidak tertidur dan yang paling terpenting adalah, Baekhyun itu nyata.

Pernahkah Chanyeol bermimpi bahwa ia bahagia? Tidak, tidak pernah. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermimpi memiliki seseorang yang begitu istimewa, cantik, dan menggemaskan di sampingnya. Di malam hari, Chanyeol akan terbangun hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun tertidur. Matanya yang jelas-jelas tertutup namun terasa sangat tenang. Karena itu Chanyeol seringkali mencium kedua mata yang tertutup tersebut, menciumnya dengan lembut tak ingin Baekhyun terbangun. Dalam tidurnya Baekhyun selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun juga sering mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidur, sehingga Chanyeol sering mencium bibirnya dan kedua pipinya pula.

Chanyeol merasa seperti ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Namun, apakah dia benar-benar menangkapnya?

Apakah hanya dengan beberapa tetes air mata cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari juga termasuk kedalam 'momen menakjubkan bersama Byun Baekhyun' untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali sebelum menggerakkan mulutnya seperti mengunyah sesuatu, bagaimana matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan, mencoba membiaskan cahaya matahari yang masuk kematanya—tentu saja, Chanyeol selalu disana untuk menempatkan tangannya menutupi cahaya yang menyorot mata Baekhyun sehingga anak itu bisa membuka matanya dengan baik dan silau—, bagaimana membisikkan nama 'Chanyeol' dengan tidak benar; menyapanya pertama kali, dan bagaimana senyum pertamanya yang ditujukan hanya untuk Raja. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Tentu saja, pekerjaannya menjadi Raja tidak pernah mudah. Namun terkadang Baekhyun akan datang dengannya dan melilaht-lihat tumpukan kertas mengenai masalah yang ada di kerajaan, lalu mengerutkan alisnya dengan menggemaskan. Tingkahnya menaikkan energi Chanyeol setiap kali lelah datang pada tubuhnya.

Momen ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pun masuk kedalam bagian favoritnya. Meskipun hanya Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, namun kini bibir Baekhyun akan bergerak untuk mengatakan 'aku tahu dan aku bangga' sebagai respon sembari tersenyum. Itu adalah momen ketika Baekhyun hanya akan menatap pada mata Chanyeol seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sepanjang waktu itu, ada beberapa momen yang membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit, bukan dalam maksud yang buruk namun dalam artian aku-bisa-mati-bahagia-jika-begini-caranya. Salah satunya adalah ketika Baekhyun mengajarinya bermain piano.

Saat itu Baekhyun mengenakan jubah yang kebesaran yang senantiasa merosot di bahunya dan menampilkan bahu serta tulang selangkanya pada Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku ingin menggigitmu." Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengangkat Baekhyun dan menempatkan anak itu di atas pangkuannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol, dengan mulut yang terbuka karena keterkejutan, tidak percaya juga hiburan.

"Lihat? Ham, ham ham!" Chanyeol tertawa dan menggigit kulit Baekhyun, namun tidak terlalu keras.

"Yum~" Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya, seperti anak anjing yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit sedikit, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anjing.

"Berhenti mencoba untuk terlihat seperti anak anjing, Yeol. Kau tidak pantas."

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol mencatat apa yang Baekhyun katakan sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berbalik kembali pada pianonya meskipun ia masih di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang baru saja… apa yang… kau…memanggilku…apa?" Chanyeol mulai bergumam, kata 'Yeol' kembali terdengar bagai alunan melodi yang indah.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya heran dan Chanyeol menatapnya balik, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Humpsdh. Fgthanr teihr!" ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang lebar.

"Kau bicara apa? Chanyeol, apa kau demam? Atau sesuatu menggigitmu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai untuk berbicara lagi.

"Yandhem psheu, hgtmwo!" Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan benar.

"Chanyeol! _What the hell_!" Baekhyun tertawa, terhibur dengan wajah mengerikan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kemudian hening beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun di lengannya dan berteriak keras-keras.

"Panggil aku lagi!" ia menggendong Baekhyun lalu berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar.

"Memanggilmu apa? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggodanya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Paduka Raja?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, mengecurutkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Baekhyunnie~ jangan begitu."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi selagi mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, takut akan terjatuh.

"Apa, yeol?" Chanyeol membuat wajah memohon, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan perasaan yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Yeolliee~" Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan membaringkan Baekhyun di atas kasur, menghadap ke pintu.

"Aku bisa mati bahagia sekarang. Dunia, selamat tinggal. Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya sebelum Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat, dan menghela nafas berat di dadanya.

"Kau tidak tau betapa kau membuatku bahagia."

Dengan kepalanya yang terbenam di dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya, namun tetaplah seperti itu." Ratu berkata sebelum menyesap sedikit teh di cangkirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam, tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menikahkan kalian, tapi segalanya terus berlanjut seperti ini jadi aku mungkin tidak akan mengubah pemikiranku."

"Yang Mulia! Pernikahan?" Baekhyun tercengang dengan nafas tercekat dan kepala yang terangkat.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia tidak akan menikahimu?" sang Ratu menaikkan alisnya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun… tolong mengerti. Aku hanya memiliki dua putra dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka. Terutama anak tertuaku, yang memiliki amanah untuk menjadi Raja. Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya menjadi Raja yang mengurus banyak orang dan banyak hal lainnya? Wajahnya selalu terlihat keruh sebelum ia bertemu denganmu, dan sekarang… kau memenuhi segala kemauannya, kau menunjukkanya sedikit cinta. Dia bahagia, dia tersenyum. Hatiku membesar ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. aku menginginkan segalanya yang terbaik untuknya. Dan Baekhyun, jika kau menang yang terbaik, maka aku akan memilikimu disini. Baekhyun, aku tahu kau sejak kau kecil dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan baik. Hanya tunjukkan cinta sebanyak yang kau punya pada anakku dan aku akan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia. Tolong jaga dia, Baekhyunnie…"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi seraya menggigit bibirnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia mengatupkannya lagi.

"Baekhyun, _please_?" Ratu bertanya, lebih pada memohon. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Ratu.

"Terimakasih, sayangku."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan untuk berbincang dan Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya dengan baik.

Rasanya terlalu banyak tekanan di kepalanya hingga kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja.

Setelah Ratu pergi, Chanyeol menggantikan tempat ibunya. Ketika Baekhyun sedang memandang keluar jendela, ia melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Baby, jangan terlalu menganggap serius dengan ibuku." Chanyeol berbisik, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lord Xi menanyakan kau padaku. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun selagi mengagumi ukiran sempurna dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan atau memeluk temannya itu, karena Baekhyun bisa saja meledak ketika ia melakukannya.

"Kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Baekhyun berbalik untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Didepan jendela, Chanyeol masih terdiam. Tadi adalah yang sangat benar-benar pertama kalinya Baekhyun menciumnya. Baekhyun memang selalu membalas ciumannya, namun tidak pernah menciumnya duluan sebelum Chanyeol yang berinisiasi untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Hati Chanyeol meletup, meledak menjadi beberapa bagian selagi dirinya menyimpulkan bahwa ciuman yang Baekhyun berikan tadi bermakna 'aku mencintaimu.'

 _Seperti inikah seharusnya rasanya cinta? Apakah rasanya sungguh hangat dan indah seperti ini? Oh Tuhan._

Dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol sedang membayangkan sebuah pelangi yang muncul di langit.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia menerima sebuah surat lagi di atas tempat tidurnya. Surat kali ini sungguh membingungkan tak seperti yang sebelumnya.

.

 **Pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa namamu adalah Byun? Apa kau tau orang lain yang bermarga sama dengan milikmu? Pikirkanlah dan jangan mengabdikan dirimu hanya untuk kerajaan ini saja.**

 **Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf.**

 **L.W**

.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Baekhyun mengumpat selagi menatap surat tersebut. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Berpikir mengapa Ratu mengganti namanya menjadi Byun?

"Orang bodoh dan surat bodoh. Mengapa aku terus membacanya?"

Surat-surat yang Baekhyun terima selalu memiliki kode seperti menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, seperti seseorang dengan nama pena LW ini mencintai Baekhyun. Apakah dia mencintai Baekhyun?

"Siapa? Siapa kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, ketika Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun untuk tertidur, Baekhyun berpikir untuk bertanya padanya mengenai sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan LW.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm, cintaku?"

"Apa kau tahu seseornang yang menulis namanya dengan LW?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak namun tak ada yang datang ke kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku pikir tidak ada." Jawabnya dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia selalu berusaha keras untuk menemukan siapa pengirim surat itu tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Surat itu selalu diam-diam berada di atas kasurnya atau di bawah pintunya sehinga tidak memungkinkan Baekhyun untuk melihat siapa yang menaruhnya.

"Tunggu! Lord Wu memakainya sebagai menanda dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku pikir mungkin itu singkatan dari Lord Wu, benar kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin pada dirinya sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak, selain dia. Atau mungkin itu bukanlah nama. Mungkin, apa maksudnya?"

"Tunggu, sebelum aku lupa. Hari ini kakakmu datang padaku dan meminta izin untuk sedikit istirahat. Dia bilang ia tidak begitu sehat dan izin untuk pergi dari istana sekitar satu atau dua minggu."

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dan aku mengizinkannya karena dia selalu berada disini untuk mengawalku kemana-mana. Dan akupun butuh istirahat dari tatapan mengerikannya."

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya pada bantal kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Chanyeol, sungguh, dia saudaraku dan kita sudah membicarakan tentang ini."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tetap saja, aku terlalu cemburu." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya selagi mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

 _Bukan dia. L.W tidak mungkin Lord Wu._

Atau bisa saja dia?

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus menolak untuk berbicara dengan Luhan dan membuat Luhan putus asa hingga tak ada cara lagi untuknya menemui Baekhyun.

Seluruh istana dipenuhi oleh rumor tentang pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun mengenai hal ini. Apakah dia benar-banar akan melakukan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sedang bermesraan di kamar Chanyeol ketika salah satu dari pengawal kerajaan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau laku—" Chanyeol berbicara namun tak menyelesaikannya ketika pegawal itu memotong kalimatnya

"Paduka! King Wang meninggal, Paduka! Dia meninggal!" pengawal tersebut hampir berteriak saat mengumumkannya.

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Chanyeol buru-buru mengikuti pengawal itu keluar sedangkan Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

King Wang adalah raja yang sangat menginginkan perang dengan kerajaan Chanyeol. Kematiannya bisa berarti banyak hal, dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat ada sepucuk surat lagi di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membawa dan membacanya. Yang kemudian tautan di alisnya berubah menjadi senyum penuh harapan.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Aku update dua chapter lagi nih, mana makasihnya? /plak

Oh iya, selama bulan Ramadhan, menurut kalian aku tetep update apa jangan? Khawatir untuk adegan-adegan mesum nanti dosa (padahal tiap hari juga banyak dosa /ngeles)

Makasih yang sebelumnya. Review lagi? nanti aku update dua chapter terus terusan :v aku juga berencana buat translate ff yang lain ._. tapi nanti aja deh.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di Chapter 9!


	7. 9 What it feel like to mis

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang diletakkan dengan takaran kira-kira di atas meja, menunggu bahan-bahan tersebut segera di campurkan dan di masak hingga menjadi makanan yang sempurna. Beberapa bumbu tak ia temukan, dan Baekhyun mencarinya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya. Menggosok-gosokkan tangannya berkali-kali dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika ia menatap makanan yang terlihat lezat tersebut.

Ia ingin membuatnya. Baekhyun ingin memasak makanan untuk makan malam sang Raja.

Di pagi hari, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari kasur dengan sangat hati-hati karena tidak ingin membangunkan pria tinggi itu. Setelah mengambil nafas yang dalam, Baekhyun meninggalkan pria yang lebih tinggi itu untuk tetap tertidur diatas seprai merah sedangkan dirinya pergi ke dapur istana.

Baekhyun telah memiliki waktu yang sulit sepanjang hari karena terus menerus menghindari Chanyeol, umumnya karena Chanyeol yang benar-benar sangat posestif dan menolak untuk melepaskan lengan Baekhyun, dan mengabaikan apa yang para pelayan katakan. Bagi mereka para pelayan, menghentikan Chanyeol yang terus menahan Baekhyun adalah sebuah penyiksaan, namun sekarang mereka melakukannya dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajah setelah melihat Baekhyun menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Raja dengan manis.

Baekhyun memperhatikan segalanya dengan sangat ekstra. Ia menambah garam dan gula dengan takaran yang tepat. Ia bukanlah seorang yang pandai memasak, namun untuk sang Raja, Baekhyun mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya.

Sebenarnya sangat melelahkan ketika Baekhyun menyiapkan segalanya, Baekhyun menggunakan kamarnya untuk ruangan yang akan ia pakai bersama Chanyeol nanti. Ia harus memindahkan piano yang ada di sudut, kemudian membawa meja besar, kursi, dan menghias mejanya, menata ulang makanan dan piring-piringnya karena meskipun makanan tersebut terasa enak namun mereka benar-benar terlihat buruk. Baekhyun menyelesaikan semuanya selama 45 menit hingga akhirnya selesai pada pukul 6 malam.

Sang Raja biasanya makan malam pada pukul tujuh malam, jadi Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Baekhyun menata rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih kelimis dari biasanya. Matanya terpoleskan eyeliner dan tangannya lebih terasa halus berkat krim tangan yang dioleskannya. Chanyeol terlihat menyukai warna merah, maka Baekhyun pun memilih pakaian berwarna merah yang mirip seperti yang ia kenakan saat acara pertunagan mereka. Sebuah senyuman bangga dan menawan tercetak di bibirnya, dan dengan senyuman itu Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

Beruntung, Chanyeol tak menyadari kehadirannya ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruang singgasana sehingga ia bisa berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Raja dan mengejutkannya. Perlahan, ia berjinjit dan meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi mata Chanyeol. Seorang Lord yang sedang bersama Chanyeol segera pergi dengan senyuman melihat hubungan manis pasangan tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengenali sentuhan tersebut dari sekian ribu sentuhan yang pernah ia rasakan. Jemari yang panjang dan kulit yang halus itu…

"Baekhyunnie-ku!" ia berbalik, segera mengungkung Baekhyun di lengannya dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Bibir kekasihnya terasa lebih manis ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ketika sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir si lelaki mungil, Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk bergerak di pinggang Baekhyun. Menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dan menyentuhnya lebih.

"Mhm… aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya setelah memisahkan ciumannya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Setelah akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Kecantikannya dan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus terbalut oleh pakaian berwarna merah.

"Wah, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu dan tidak dengan 'Baekhyunnie' hari ini?!" Chanyeol memprotes, melihat Baekhyun yang justru terkekeh dan dengan lembut menautkan jemari keduanya.

"Ikut denganku, Yang Mulia~" ia tersenyum, menuntun sang Raja ke kamarnya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh kekasihnya tersebut dengan senyuman lebar di sepanjang langkahnya.

Ketika sampai di depan kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali berjinjit untuk menurut mata Chanyeol dan membuka pintu dengan kakinya.

Terdapat beberapa lilin di atas meja, dan beberapa lagi tersebar di sekitar ruangan. Aroma yang tercium semanis mawar atau lily, kepalanya terlalu ringan untuk mengenalinya.

"Baekhyunnie… apa kau… apa kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, satu bulir air matanya sudah siap untuk jatuh.

Dan dengan sebuah senyuman paling manis dan paling lebar yang pernah Baekhyun punya, ia mengangguk. Yang kemudian rona kemerakan muncul di pipinya.

" _My beautiful._ " Chanyeol merundukkan kepala untuk memberikan ciuman di bibir Baekhyun, namun anak itu menolak.

"Tidak, kau harus makan dulu. Jika kau sudah selesai makan, aku akan memberi beberapa ciuman tambahan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang main-main, mengecup hidung Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah merasa bahagia lebih dari ini. Memiliki Baekhyun yang menyiapkan ini-itu untuknya dan hanya untuknya Chanyeol merasa seperti mimpi. Apakah ia benar sedang bermimpi? Chanyeol mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya nyata, dan disusul oleh kekehan manis dari Baekhyun.

"Berhenti bercanda. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ini terjadi! Maksudku…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau memang benar. Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan dibalik semua ini, alasan yang sangat sangat egois. Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie…" Baekhyun menunduk menatap lantai, tampak malu.

"Apa? Apa itu alasannya, cintaku?"

"Yeollie… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" ia kembali menghela nafas, dan menatap sang Raja dengan puppy-eyes terbaiknya.

"Apapun! Minta padaku dunia, dan aku akan membawanya padamu! Apapun, hanya beritahu aku, cintaku."

Ujar Chanyeol seraya meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja.

Baekhyun menatap jendela kemudian berucap pelan;

"Chanyeol… aku ingin mengunjungi rumah lamaku. Aku tahu mereka sudah terbakar, namun aku hanya ingin… aku ingin melihatnya lagi." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kembali untuk menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut. Ia mencoba keberuntungannya lagi dengan puppy-eyes nya.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat melembut, dan kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

"Dengan satu syarat!"

Baekhyun merasakan lututnya memelas ketika ia bertanya apa syaratnya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu." Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya…"

"Kita bisa pergi besok jika kau mau. Bagaimana?"

Seperti Chanyeol membaca pikirannya, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagus. Sekarang, karena kita sudah menyepakati ini…" Chanyeol menepuk pahanya sendiri dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka memakan semua makanan yang ada—karena hey, Baekhyun yang membuatnya—namun Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Entah bagaimana, ia merasa menyetujuinya terlalu cepat. Dan merasa seperti ada makna yang lebih dalam dari permintaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun… dengan dapatnya ia memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu, mampu mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun dan terkekeh ketika menambahkan gigitan, mengenggam tangannya erat-erat hingga seperti akan remuk, menatap mata bersinarnya yang terkadang terlihat seperti dua bulan purnama yang bersinar dan terkadang pula seperti bulan sabit, Chanyeol merasa semuanya setimpal.

Mereka pergi tidur bersama dengan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar protektif di pundak Baekhyun. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka tidur bersama di kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah cukup!"

Chanyeol tertawa selama terus menerus mencuri ciuman dari kekasih mungilnya.

Ia tertidur dengan masih tersenyum. Pipinya menekan pipi Baekhyun. Tak ada satupun tatapan Baekhyun yang terasa hampa olehnya.

' _akhirnya… besok semuanya akan berakhir._ ' Ia sangat mempercayai surat dari LW dan mengikuti setiap kata-katanya. Dan dia lebih baik seperti ini.

 **.**

 **Waktunya sudah tiba. Sudah waktunya untuk mendapatkan kehormatanmu kembali. Sudah waktunya untukmu terbebas dari pria itu.**

 **Semuanya akan segera berakhir.**

 **Ikuti setiap kata-kata ku dan aku berjanji kau akan segera bebas. Besok, masaklah makanan untuk Raja. Habiskan waktumu untuk membuatnya, kerahkan usaha terbaikmu. Berpakaian dengan baju yang paling bagus, hujani dia dengan cintamu, berikan semua yang ia inginkan.**

 **Kemudian, pintanya untuk membawamu ke rumah lamamu. Sebaiknya nanti lusa kalian pergi.**

 **Sisanya, serahkan padaku.**

 **Kita akan segera bertemu.**

 **L.W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Di hari esok, mereka benar-benar meninggalkan istana seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Banyak pengawal yang mengawal mereka, namun hanya sebagian, tidak semuanya.

Mereka harus melewati hutan di perjalanan menuju rumah lama Baekhyun. Tidak ada hal yang aneh sampai beberapa orang tiba-tiba keluar dari tengah hutan dengan pedang di tangan mereka.

Disanalah berdiri pria bermasker itu. Baekhyun bergetar melihat bagaimana pria itu berjalan menghampiri para pengawal tanpa takut. Dan hal itu terlihat tidak asing.

"Lindungi Raja! Lindungi Raja!" para pengawal berteriak dan Chanyeol berbalik menghadap mereka.

Kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan bobot Baekhyun yang menghilang di sampingnya. Tangan Baekhyun menghilang di genggamannya. Ia berbaik dan tak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! BAEK!"

"Yang Mulia, orang-orang itu adalah sebagian dari pengawal!" seseorang berteriak namun Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Teriakannya hanyalah sia-sia.

"Aku mendapatkannya! Ayo pergi!" seseorang berteriak lagi, dan dengan kalimat itu para penyerang tadi kembali pergi ke dalam hutan.

"Yang Mulia, mereka adalah pengawal istana! Mereka semua adalah pengawal kerajaan!"

"Apa…" Chanyeol tak bisa fokus pada hal lain lagi. Disana taka da Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ku, Baekhyun-ku!"

Beberapa pengawal mengikuti para penyerang kedalam hutan, namun tak lama kembali lagi ke hadapan Chanyeol karena kehilangan jejak.

Sebagian besar dari pengawal yang ada mendapatkan cedera yang parah dan sebagiannya lagi bahkan mati.

"Paduka… kita harus kembali ke istana dan membawa lebih banyak orang untuk mencari Lord Byun. Kita harus kembali, Tuanku, _please_!"

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk memasuki hutan dan mencari Baekhyun saat itu, namun para pengawal menahannya.

* * *

Pasukan kerajaan sedang menunggu perintah untuk mencari Lord Byun sedangkan Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih hangat. Dan saat itu ia menyadari ada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

Mengambilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, Chanyeol perlahan membacanya.

.

 **Paduka,**

 **Ini adalah pelayanmu, Wu Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhyun nama yang Ratu berikan untukku. Jika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah berhasil keluar dari istana, akhirnya. Akhirnya. Sudahkah? Apa aku sudah melarikan diri? Apa aku bahagia sekarang?**

 **Aku harap kau akan senang.**

 **Selama aku disana, setelah kita memutuskan untuk 'bertunangan', aku mendengar beberapa Lords membicarakan sesuatu, dan mengejutkannya kau tidak pernah mendengarnya. Apa yang tadi aku katakan? Mengejutkan? Seharunya tidak mengejutkan, namun aku sadar bahwa kau tidak memiliki telinga untuk mendengar. Kau hanya memiliki mulut untuk memeritah.**

 **Aku membencimu.**

 **Aku membencimu.**

 **Aku membencimu dengan sepenuh hati, Yang Mulia. Mengapa? Karena kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Kau tidak pernah mendengar permohonanku, kau tidak pernah mendengar teriakan putus asaku, kau tidak pernah melihat betapa menjijikannya perasaanku padamu kapanpun kau menyentuhku.**

 **Beraninya kau. Beraninya kau memperlakukanku layaknya mainan, layaknya seseorang tanpa perasaan. Mengapa ketika kau mengatakan kau sangat mencintaiku, kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Kenapa? Apa kau pikir dengan menjadi Raja kau memiliki hak untuk melakukan ini semua padaku? Apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa dengan memiliki kekuasaan atas menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang, hal itu memberimu hak untuk membuat mereka menyedihkan? Membuatku semenyedihkan ini?**

 **Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk membuatku semenyedihkan ini? Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk melarangku menatap cermin? Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk membuatku ingin mencabik kulitku sendiri dan membiarkan darah mengalir kesetiap inci tubuhku untuk menghapus setiap jejak sentuhan penuh dosamu? Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk menghancurkan dan mengubur semua mimpiku, semua harapanku, diriku?**

 **Apakah Ratu? Apakah Ratu yang memberinya?**

 **Kalian berdua sama egois dan menjijikannya. Pastikan aku membuat Raja bahagia, lakukan dan menikah dengan Raja, maka ia akan bahagia. Lakukan apapun yang membuat Raja bahagia. Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau pikir aku tak memiliki perasaan? Kau pikir aku tak memiliki emosi? Apa aku adalah sejenis boneka yang tak memiliki perasaan? Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan?**

 **Aku membencimu.**

 **Oh, aku sangat membencimu.**

 **Aku sudah mencoba. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintaimu… tidak, setidaknya untuk menyukaimu. Aku sudah mencobanya. Namun kau membawaku terlalu cepat, dan kepribadianmu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Kau tidak pernah merasa terganggu untuk mengetahui siapa aku, dan aku mencoba untuk melupakannya saja. Aku mencoba untuk mendekatimu, untuk mengetahuimu melalui ciumanmu, melalui mata besarmu. Namun kemudian… kau melakukannya. Kau melakukanya… dan aku… aku terjatuh, dari suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku merasa seperti aku terjatuh.**

 **Aku harap kau membaca ini dengan kepahitan dari air mataku di mulutmu. Aku harap kau akan menumpahkan sedikitnya setengah air mata dari yang telah aku tumpahkan untukmu. Kau akan segera mendapatkan mainan barumu. Boneka lain yang akan kau goda dengan sentuhanmu dan memilikimu seperti yang kau harapkan.**

 **Apakah aku menyenangkan? Apakah menyenangkan membawaku seperti itu?**

 **Dan, apa kau benar-benar percaya jika aku sudah memaafkanmu sebegitu mudahnya? Dengan bunga dan piano segalanya akan baik-baik saja? Sungguh bodoh.**

 **..**

 **Aku berharap dengan segenap hatiku agar kita tak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku lebih baik mati,**

 **daripada kembali padamu.**

 **.**

Chanyeol jatuh di atas lantai dan surat di tangannya hampir tak tergenggam lagi.

Sesuatu terasa terbakar di tenggorokannya dan ia tak bisa bernafas lagi. Gejolak tersebut terasa menyebar dengan cepat dan menjalar menuju dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat pelan, dengan detakan yang menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun-ku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Pokoknya sengaja aku update cuman satu chapter ini aja biar penasaran /cielah.**

 **Maaf telat. Kalau kepo ke ff orinya aja ehehe.**

 **/digaplok**

 **/kabur**

 **.**

 **btw, makasih buat yang sebelumnya huhu**

 **( janji ga akan banyak omong, jadi sudah. dadah )**


	8. 10 Two Different Paths

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar, kan? Yang menulis ini pastilah si penculik itu. iya.. iya benar.." Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri meskipun air matanya sudah meluncur meninggalkan jejak basah di wajahnya dan tulisan tangan di dalam surat tersebut benar-benar sangat mirip dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Ini sungguh tidak mungkin dia." Katanya lagi seraya menunduk, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Dan disaat itu ada sebuah kilauan cahaya yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Chanyeol membungkuk untuk memungutnya dan hatinya benar-benar hancur saat itu juga.

Cincin milik Baekhyun tergeletak dengan angkuh di atas seprai ranjangnya, dilempar dengan tanda kejengkelan dan penolakan.

Chanyeol jatuh pingsan. Itu adalah kebenarannya bahwa Baekhyun yang menulis surat itu. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari perihal Baekhyun yang menulisnya adalah, bahwa Baekhyun merasakan semuanya. Merasakan apa yang ia tulis dalam surat tersebut.

.

Sang Raja terbangun beberapa saat kemudian. Di kamarnya terdapat beberapa Lord, termasuk Luhan, adiknya dan sang Ratu sendiri.

"Dimana… dimana aku?"

"Di kamarmu." Jawab Ratu seraya menepuk kepalanya lembut, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Ibunya dan segera duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Baekhyun! Dimana Baekhyun? Dimana Baekhyunku?!"

Orang-orang yang ada diruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya, tak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahu Chanyeol kebenarannya.

"Aku… mengirim orang untuk mencarinya, dan…"

"Tidak! Aku harus pergi, aku harus pergi mencarinya!" Chanyeol mendorong seprainya, mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing namun ia tidak peduli. Baekhyunnya, Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyunnya sekarang.

"Hentikan, hentikan!" Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara setelah tak tahan lagi.

"Kau jahanam! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ia lari pergi darimu? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali padamu?!" semua orang berpaling pada Luhan dan terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Luhan katakan.

Chanyeol sudah pasti terkejut. Ia masih berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi darinya, bahwa seseorang benar-benar menculik Baekhyun darinya.

"Lord Xi…"

"Lu, ayo." Sehun dengan segera membawa Luhan pergi menjauh menuju pintu, tetapi ketika Sehun membawa Luhan melangkah, satu surat terjatuh di atas lantai. Surat yang memiliki warna dengan surat yang Chanyeol terima. Jadi, Chanyeol memungutnya, menduga surat yang satu ini pun ditulis dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan yang ia baca adalah…

.

 **Luhan** _ **hyung**_ **,**

 **Lu** _ **hyung,**_ **ah Luhan ku, kesayanganku, temanku… aku merindukanmu, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku mungkin akan lebih sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi dari istana. Aku benar-benar harus pergi.**

 **Aku tidak bisa,** _ **hyung.**_ **Apa kau sudah melihatnya, melihat topengku belakangan ini? Apa itu mengelabuimu? Tidak pernah. Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia bersama Raja. Aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkannya,** _ **hyung.**_

 **Jadi, aku menemukan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan istana. Ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membantuku, kupikir. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, atau apa keinginannya dengan menyelamatkanku. Namun bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada tinggal disini, bukan?**

 _ **Hyung,**_ **kumohon jaga dirimu baik-baik. Untuk aku, untuk Sehun, untuk semua orang yang kau sayangi dan orang yang menyayangimu. Selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia. Makan dengan teratur, perbanyak minum air putih. Tetap menjadi Luhan yang aku temui sebelumnya, teman kesayanganku yang sangat aku sesali untuk kutinggalkan. Mungkin… kita akan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti? Aku berharap.**

 _ **Take care, hyung. Dongsaeng**_ **mu ini sangat mencintaimu,** _ **hyungie..**_

 **PS: Sehun-ah, jaga Luhan baik-baik, mengerti? Aku mencintaimu juga.**

 _ **With all my love,**_

 _ **Baekhyun.**_

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali merasakan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa surat yang satu ini ditulis dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang sedangkan yang diterimanya ditulis begitu kasar?

Hal ini tidak adil, pikir Chanyeol. Dirinya selalu mencintai Baekhyun tak peduli apapun. Ia memberikan segalanya untuk Baekhyun dan mengapa Baekhyun tak bisa balas mencintainya? Mengapa?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ini." Chanyeol melempar surat tersebut kemudian ia berdiri.

"Cari Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru kerajaan dan jangan berhenti sebelum ia ditemukan. Aku tidak peduli seberapa lama, cari saja dia!" perintah sang Raja, mengambil satu tarikan nafas berat untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Jika Baekhyun tidak kembali dengan cara yang baik, dia kan kembali dengan cara yang buruk. Tunggu saja sampai kau kembali padaku, Baekhyunie, tunggu saja."

Sang Ratu melihat tatapan membunuh dari anaknya, yang hampir menakuti dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Baekhyun terhenti.

Ia kini sedang berada di tengah hutan, berlari semakin jauh dan semakin jauh sampai ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mereka.

"BERHENTI!" ia berteriak dan pria bertopeng itu menghentikan kudanya.

Ketika pria itu menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan darahnya membeku. Mata pria itu tidaklah hitam saat ini, justru terlihat berwarna coklat dan sangat tidak asing.

"Siapa kau? Beritahu aku siapa dirimu atau aku menolak untuk ikut denganmu!" Baekhyun bersuara setengah berteriak. Para pengawal yang lain menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu pria bertopeng dan Baekhyun. Dari semua pengawal, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu dan matanya membulat saat melihat Tao ada di antara semuanya.

Pria tersebut menghela nafas sebelum turun dari kudanya, dan membawa Baekhyun turun dengan hati-hati. Tangan besarnya membuka topeng yang melekat di wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Dan disaat ketika topeng itu terlepas dari wajah si pria, Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Tidak.. tidak tidak! Apa kau becanda? Kau.. tidak mungkin kau!"

Disana, di tengah hutan, seorang pria dengan topeng di tangannya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Lord Wu, Kris, adalah pria yang memberi Baekhyun surat-surat itu, pria yang membantunya melarikan diri, dan juga pria yang mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Baek, Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku, kumohon."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin kau. Apa kau gila? Kau mencoba… kau mencoba untuk…"

Baekhyun mundur menjauh ketika Kris melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku… Baekhyun, ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Aku bukanlah kakakmu, Baek…"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu? Kau bukan anak dari ayah dan ibu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya melihat Kris menggigit bibirnya sangat keras.

"Aku anaknya, Baekhyun. Kau yang bukan."

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa.

" _hyung… hyung._ Ada apa ini, sialan?!"

" _Please…_ mengertilah. Kita tidak pernah terlihat mirip. Aku tumbuh sangat tinggi dan kau sebaliknya. Kau.. kau tetap adikku, namun tidak ada ikatan darah."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk mendengarkan apapun yang Kris katakan.

"Lalu, lalu apa? Aku memiliki ibu yang berbeda? Atau ayah?"

Tao menghampiri mereka berdua, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Kris.

"Apa kau ingat surat itu, ketika aku memberitahumu untuk berpikir mengenai namamu yang baru. Byun, Byun adalah nama aslimu." Kris menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena terlalu gugup.

"Kita punya… Wang's Kingdom. Kau tahu kerajaan Wang? Sebelum Raja Wang menjadi raja dengan cara membunuh Raja sebelumnya, Ratu dan seluruh kerabat kerajaan, kecuali pangeran termuda yang masih berumur dua bulan. Saat itu Raja Wang kehilangan anak itu, karena rakyat yang menyayangi Raja sebelumnya mengirim anak itu ke kerajaan ini."

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan ketidakpercayaan dan dengan sangat heran.

"Nama Raja itu adalah Byun Byunjin, istrinya bernama Byun Seowoo. Anak-anak mereka bernama Byun Byunjil, Byun Baekwoo, dan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lagi. Informasi yang baru saja ia dapat benar-benar mengejutkannya, menggoyahkan dirinya.

"Kau, Baekhyun. Adalah pangeran kecil itu dan kau adalah Raja selanjutnya."

Raut wajah Kris berubah setelah ia mengatakannya. Dengan mata yang bersinar ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk menangkup wajah itu, namun dengan segera ia menerima tamparan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku hanyalah boneka, aku boneka untuk kalian semua! Aku pikir, kakakku mencintaiku! Dan aku pikir seseorang dengan nama LW akan menyelamatkanku! _Go to hell!_ Enyah kalian semua!"

Setelah Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang, ia pergi menaiki kuda Tao. Pria berdarah Cina itu menjelaskan sebagian dari rencananya. Bagaimana Raja Wang bisa terbunuh dan Baekhyun harus menggantikannya, bagaimana kerajaan itu menunggu kedatangannya, bagaimana ia harus menjadi Raja secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada berita buruk tentangnya dan Ia merasa hidupnya sudah benar-benar kacau. Tidak ada yang peduli pada dirinya, tidak ada yang memikirkan perasaannya. Orangtuanya dahulu mengurus dan membesarkannya karena dibayar, Chanyeol melihatnya hanya dari penampilannya saja, Kris membawanya untuk menjadi Raja, karena tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan benar-benar menjadi Raja karena Kris yang akan memimpin segalanya dari belakang.

Baekhyun menekan kepalanya pada bahu Tao, terisak pelan. Ia merasa sendirian, sangat kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan terlewati, dan semuanya, semua orang berubah.

Dimulai dari Chanyeol, Raja yang bertanggung jawab dan penyayang kini menjadi tak peduli sama sekali pada kerajaannya.

Ia merindukan Baekhyun. Merindukan Baekhyun dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya, aroma memabukkan Baekhyun, dan bibir yang membuat candu itu. Baekhyun merindukan semuanya tentang Baekhyun.

Menangis dengan sebotol arak besar disisinya adalah bagaimana Chanyeol menghabiskan hari-harinya. Ia mendapat info bahwa Baekhyun, Kris dan dengan para pengkhianat yang lainnya meninggalkan kerajaan. Mereka tak dapat pergi dan mencari anak itu di kerajaan yang lain dan tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi.

Dari jemari panjang dan tangan besarnya, Baekhyun melarikan diri, dan tidak pernah kembali.

Mata Chanyeol yang basah melihat Baekhyun dimanapun. Melihat bayangan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajah anak itu menyeringai dan menghilang. Piano pun tak pernah tersentuh lagi, hanya mendapat lirikan panjang dari Chanyeol.

Dua bulan sungguh membakarnya hidup-hidup. Suara indah Baekhyun menggema di dalam ruangan yang kosong, dan membuat Chanyeol semakin sedih.

"AAAAHHH!" teriakannya melambung ke langit, hanya untuk menemani teriakkan yang lainnya.

.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjadi sejenis seperti hantu, menurutnya. Dia menjadi seorang Raja sekarang. memiliki tahta, mahkota, pelayan dan segalanya. Dunia seakan berada di bawah kakinya sekarang, namun sial, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa baik. Kris selalu berada di belakangnya, sebagai pengawal dan seorang penasihat. Pada dasarnya ia yang mengambil semua keputusan, yang memutuskan persetujuan atau penolakan, menjaga kerajaan baru yang Baekhyun tempati, namun tidak pernah Baekhyun mengizinkannya untuk melewati batas. Banyak sindiran disana sini yang tak Baekhyun sukai, jadi ia menghentikannya.

Hubungan yang indah, penuh kasih sayang dan kuat diantara kedua mereka berdua, pecah. Mereka menjadi orang asing. Orang asing yang dipaksa untuk hidup bersama, meskipun Baekhyun masih berpikir bahwa Kris adalah saudaranya.

Tao resmi menjadi kekasih Kris, namun entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa hal tersebut hanyalah status belaka. Ada lirikan, sentuhan, namun…

Langit selalu terasa gelap di kerajaan tersebut bagi Baekhyun. Istananya lebih besar dari milik Chanyeol, namun tak ada taman disana. Baekhyun memerintahkan untuk membuat taman namun tentu saja membutuhkan waktu.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya suka pada piano disana. Kali ini ia memiliki piano yang berwarna emas, meskipun tak seindah yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Lagunya, atau mungkin bahkan suaranya kehilangan pesonanya.

Ia merindukan Luhan, merindukan Sehun, merindukan berjalan-jalan di taman… merindukan berbicara dengan kakaknya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Baekhyun menghentikan dirinya untuk memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun membencinya. Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol karena keegoisanya. Namun didalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia merindukan keprotektifan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah terjatuh sebelumnya karena Chanyeol menangkapnya. Ia tidak pernah terjebak karena Chanyeol mengenggamnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena Chanyeol selalu ada bersamanya. Dihatinya yang terdalam, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol masih merindukannya ataukah sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain.

Langit masih terasa gelap. Teriakannya melambung tinggi ke langit, paru-parunya mengambil nafas yang panjang dan dalam. Seluruh hidupnya tidaklah lebih dari sekedar kebohongan.

Ceritanya ini bisa berakhir dengan baik-baik saja disini, karena terkadang dua orang benar-benar pergi pada jalan yang berbeda, selamanya.

Mengingat kembali, memiliki harapan tertentu, namun tak pernah bertemu kembali.

Akan tetapi… hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" Chanyeol berpaling pada pengawal yang berlari menghampirinya, meninggalkan anjing kecilnya di lantai.

"Kita diserang, Yang Mulia! Sekitar limaratus ribu pasukan tentara datang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tbc aja ya? serius ini lagi buru-buru bener deh.** Sebelumnya maaf banget aku baru update lagi, nanti aku jelasin deh kalau mau huehe. Yang penting sekarang aku mau bilang makasih buat yang mau sabar nunggu, kalau mau protes langsung ke pm aja ya biar aku bisa bales dan ngejelasin langsung. Pegang janji aku, hari Minggu **aku update 3 chapter.**

Sudah dulu yaa, bubyee ~


	9. 11 Close to Insanity

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kemudian hari, sang Ratu menemukan bahwa Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang dulu tinggal di istananya, kini menjadi seorang Raja. Tentu saja, beliau tak senang mengenai hal tersebut dikarenakan oleh beberapa alasan tertentu. Yang paling pertama adalah karena Kris, Kris yang mengkhianati mereka. Jika ditilik dari awal, sang Ratu sangat membenci pengkhianatan lebih dari apapun. Kedua, Baekhyun. Dengan kepergiannya, anak itu juga mengambil hati Chanyeol pergi. Melihat anaknya sangat terpuruk, beliau sangat ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Tak peduli apa yang di katakana orang lain, tak peduli jika putranya adalah seorang yang sangat kekanakan dan egois, beliau tetap marah pada Baekhyun.

Dengan begitu, bagaimanapun caranya Ratu butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dan cara apa yang terbaik selain mengunjungi Baekhyun?

.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat ibu Chanyeol membungkuk padanya.

"Y- yang Mulia, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun berdiri, balas membungkuk pada Sang Ratu dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu. terdapat beberapa Lord di ruangan itu, termasuk Kris yang memantau setiap pergerakan Ratu.

"Aku datang untuk memberimu selamat karena menjadi Raja, dan untuk memberitahumu dua hal, Byun Baekhyun. Oh, atau aku lebih baik membuatnya menjadi tiga."

Sang Ratu menampilkan seringaian angkuh di bibirnya, yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Yang pertama… aku harap kau tahu bahwa kau tidak seharusnya berada disini. Tempatmu sudah pasti bukanlah di singgasana itu, dan mahkota yang ada di kepalamu bukanlah milikmu."

Baekhyun terkejut, menerima lirikan tajam dari sang Ratu.

"Kedua, apa kau percaya bahwa dengan meninggalkan istana membuat semua orang merindukan dirimu? Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu, tidak ada satupun yang merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menemukan seorang putri yang akan ia nikahi dan hidup bahagia. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu."

Bohong. Semuanya adalah kebohongan yang Baekhyun percayai. Tatapan angkuh wanita itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil di hadapannya. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat bagai masalah kecil.

"Ketiga,"

"Cukup. Ini bukanlah kerajaanmu, dan Baekhyun bukanlah pelayanmu lagi, Ratu Park. Berani sekali kau datang kesini dan mengatakan hal tadi? Pergi sekarang juga." Kris turut berdiri, membela Baekhyun dari sang Ratu yang kasar.

"Beraninya kau—"

"Aku juga bukan pelayanmu lagi, Ratu Park! Aku akan membela Rajaku dengan segala yang aku punya, jadi kau lebih baik pergi sebelum aku menjadi sangat marah!" Ucapan Kris sudah sangat jelas, dan para pengawal sudah bersiap dengan sinyal yang diberikan Kris untuk segera melempar wanita itu keluar dari istana segera.

Baekhyun tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kata-kata tadi terjebak dalam kepalanya dan mengancamnya untuk segera menangis. Namun Baekhyun menahan air matanya di pelupuk. Ia melihat sang Ratu pergi dalam diam, serta seringaian angkuh yang masih saja betah bertengger di wajahnya.

Sang Ratu menang, begitu yang dipikirnya.

.

"Kita benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu datang dan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Baekhyun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Yang lebih pendek melirik Kris sekilas kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah yakin bahwa pria itu bukanlah orang yang akan peduli dalam waktu yang lama, jika benar ia peduli. Hal tersebut tetap saja masih membuat Baekhyun sedih, bahwa anggapannya selama ini ternyata benar, namun ia memang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu. meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan apapun selain sebagai bonekanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kita harus menyerang kerajaan mereka. Balas dendam, balas dendam untuk segala hal yang mereka lakukan padamu, untuk apapun yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu." Kris menyarankan, dengan mata yang menatap sengit namun berpijar terang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Menyerang kerajaan mereka?"

"Ya, serang mereka dan jadikan mereka bahawan kita. Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuan kita dan kita bisa memerintah mereka semau kita." Kris sudah benar-benar terpikat dengan keinginan barunya, dan beruntung bahwa Raja Wang sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perang. Mereka sudah siap, siap untuk menyerang kerajaan Chanyeol.

"Tapi _hyung_ ,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita akan melakukannya!"

.

Tidak ada penolakan yang bisa Baekhyun lontarkan lagi, Kris tak mendengarkannya. Pria itu membuat keributan di ruang tahta untuk memulai persiapan perang.

"Tapi… aku tidak menginginkan ini."

Ditinggal sendiri di ruangan tahta yang besar, Baekhyun menertawakan hidupnya yang malang. Setelah tidak mendapatkan belas kasihan dari sang Ratu dan Raja, kini ia pun tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun mengenai perasaan dan pendapatnya dari saudaranya sendiri. Seluruh hidupnya tidaklah lebih berarti dari sebuah kebohongan, ditutupi oleh bualan-bualan dan kupu-kupu. Ibunya, yang sangat sangat Baekhyun cintai tidaklah lebih dari seorang pembohong. Ia mengurus, merawat dan membesarkan Baekhyun hanyalah karena di bayar oleh kerajaan lain. Canda tawanya, senyumannya, semuanya adalah palsu.

Pakaian Raja yang Baekhyun kenakan terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Singgasananya pun terlalu besar, jadi Baekhyun dapat menaikkan kakinya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan air mata baru membasahi wajah dan kabung biru di lehernya.

Yang mereka inginkan adalah perang? Yang mereka dapatkan pula adalah perang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah dikhianati oleh cinta yang ia labuhkan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan merasa tak pernah bisa terbangun lagi, karena hari tanpa kekasihnya hanyalah kepahitan dan kesedihan untuknya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol cintai kecuali anjing kecilnya. Dia melihat lihat, namun tak ada satupun yang tertangkap matanya. Tidak ada yang secantik Baekhyun, dan ia merasa jijik akan menyentuh orang lain bahkan dengan satu jari tangannya. Ia sangat merindukan malaikat kecilnya, dan cincin yang tergeletak di atas piano sama sekali tak membantunya.

Chanyeol berpindah kedalam kamar Baekhyun, menenggelamkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun, menghirup aroma memabukkan Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Cintaku…"

Ia tertidur di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun, membiarkan kenangannya terbang didalam pikirannya.

Di setiap saat ia tertidur, mimpi selalu memenuhi kepalanya, berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakannya.

Di dalam mimpinya itu, yang selalu sama terulang, Baekhyun kembali padanya.

.

 _Pintu menuju kamarnya terbuka dengan sedikit suara berderit, membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Sebuah bayangan menghampiri tempat tidurnya, perlahan berjalan menelusuri ruangan dengan langkah yang tak bersuara. Chanyeol sungguh tahu bayangan siapa itu, dan ia membiarkan pemilik bayangan itu membaringkan tubuh disampingnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar tubuh tinggi Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun…" bisiknya, berharap untuk sekali saja ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi._

" _Chanyeol, aku sudah kembali…kepadamu." Kalimat yang sama. Kalimat yang sama yang selalu Chanyeol dengar setiap malam. Permintaan maaf yang sama yang mengalun di telinga Chanyeol, disusul dengan sebuah kecupan di kelopak matanya._

" _Baekhyun, apa kau nyata?" melalui gelapnya malam, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat kulit pucat Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya, bibir tipisnya, mata indah dan berpijarnya._

" _Tentu saja." Senyuman palsu yang sama yang ia cintai, senyuman palsu yang menghantu Chanyeol setiap malam._

" _Maka cintai aku, Baekhyunie. Cintai aku…"_

 _Mata indahnya berkilau ketika Chanyeol menindihnya, menekannya sangat kuat pada ranjang. Ia tak menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal yang sia-sia, ia langsung pada intinya._

 _Chanyeol menciumnya; kasar, kuat dan dalam. Telinganya memasuki mulut yang lebih mungil, menjilat lapar disetiap bagian yang ia sentuh. Ia sangat berharap untuk Baekhyun menjadi nyata, untuk berada disisinya, namun ia tahu hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Chanyeol tahu, tetapi ia tak bisa berhenti._

" _Baek…" Chanyeol mendesah, menikmati lidah Baekhyun bergerak di lidahnya. Dengan desahan yang lain, Chanyeol menjenjangkan lehernya disaat bibir memikat Baekhyun berpindah untuk menciumi bagian lehernya._

 _Sungguh terasa nyata, namun sangat menipu._

 _Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mereka. Dengan bangga duduk di atas paha Chanyeol. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, Baekhyun membungkuk dan dengan mudah menempelkan keningnya dengan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mencari belahan bibir Chanyeol setelah pria itu menekankan ciuman manis di hidungnya. Sungguh polos namun sangat seduktif._

 _Chanyeol sudah tegang, sangat tegang seperti biasanya. Kedua matanya terpejam, namun bagai memiliki sebuah magic, ia dapat melihat apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan._

" _Baek, lebih rendah.. kebawah…" bisik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menciumi dadanya dan bergerak turun. Lidahnya menjilat setiap inci yang dilewatinya menuju puting Chanyeol, dengan cepat menggigit dan menciumnya, membuat Chanyeol gila._

" _Aku tidak mau~" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di atas paha Chanyeol._

" _Baek-ah~" Chanyeol mencoba untuk bangkit namun Baekhyun menahannya. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka pakaian Chanyeol yang sudah tak terkancing. Salah satu dari jari menawannya bergerak dari dada Chanyeol turun kebawah dan lebih ke bawah lagi, di daerah perut hingga sampai pada celana Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol…" bisiknya, merendahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun ia menggigit bibirnya untuk bertahan._

 _Bibir Baekhyun bergerak mendekat pada telinga Chanyeol, dan dengan pelan ia berbisik;_

" _Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu."_

.

Hari sudah pagi, dan mimpinya menghilang. Baekhyun menghilang dan Chanyeol ditinggal lagi dengan kekosongan di dadanya.

"AAHHH!" sang Raja berteriak, membiarkan air mata yang hangat menyerbu matanya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku sungguh serius. Kita harus menempatkan Sehun ditempatmu, sebagai Raja jika kau masih tidak mau tenang. Aku lelah dengan prilakumu beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan aku sudah tidak tahan." Sang Ratu memerindah, menatap pada puteranya yang berdiri serampangan di hadapannya. Semua Lord ada disana, serta adiknya, namun Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Aku tidak… aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin Baekhyunku. Tanpanya… tanpanya…"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau sedikit berlebihan, Chanyeol? Hanya karena satu lelaki, satu kekasih. Akan ada yang lain setelahnya, dan aku tak pantas kehilangan segalanya hanya karena sesuatu yang bukan akhirmu. _Hell,_ aku yakin Baekhyun sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru, dengan seseorang yang lain."

Meskipun Baekhyun tak ada disana dan membuat Chanyeol gila, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyunnya akan berpaling pada orang lain.

"Tidak… tidak, tidak…" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "TIDAK!" teriaknya, seraya meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

.

.

Udaranya terasa dingin namun menyegarkan. Musim panas sudah lama pergi, dan musim gugur menampakkan kehadirannya pada taman besar Chanyeol. Berbagai jenis bunga dan dedaunan yang Baekhyun sukai semuanya sudah hilang. Kesepian menggema di sepanjang pepohonan, rumput kuning dan hijau dibawah menaungi air mata Sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia?" Luhan memanggil dari belakang, perlahan menempatkan dirinya untuk serta duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Luhan menyayangkan akan dirinya yang menyadari bagaimana suara Chanyeol kehilangan kekuatan dan kekejamannya. Kemana perginya Raja yang mereka tahu dan meraka takuti? Mungkin dengan Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia, jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ratu. Aku… aku tahu Baekhyun, dan aku jamin bahwa ia akan… dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bersama dengan orang lain."

Meskipun kalimat tersebut tidak berasal dari cinta yang Baekhyun miliki untuk Chanyeol, namun tetap berdampak pada apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" genangan air mata terlihat berkumpul di pelupuk mata Chanyeol, hanya tergenang disana tanpa tumpah ke pipinya.

"Tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang tulus. Ia merasa iba pada sang Raja yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan sepanjang waktu.

"Lord… _no,_ Luhan, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku lebih banyak tentang Baekhyun-ku? Maksudku, aku sudah lama bersamanya namun hanya sedikit yang aku ketahui tentangnya."

Cukup mengejutkan untuk Luhan mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Chanyeol tersebut, namun ia cukup senang mendengarnya. Mungkin kepergian Baekhyun tidaklah begitu buruk, dan mungkin Chanyeol akan berubah dan bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Hampir seluruh kerajaan sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang Raja sekarang, kecuali Chanyeol. Ratu memerintahkan siapapun untuk tidak menyebut nama Raja Byun secara lengkap. Dan meskipun Luhan tidak setuju, ia tetap patuh.

"Baekhyun… dia adalah lelaki yang manis, sangat sangat manis. Tak peduli bagaimana caramu melihatnya, dia tetap akan meluluhkan hatimu. Dia adalah sahabatku, seseorang yang sangat kucintai setelah Sehun, tentu saja."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap tutur kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan, dengan mata yang terbakar kecemburuan dan kesedihan. Luhan tahu sangat banyak tentang Baekhyun sedangkan yang dirinya tahu hanyalah mengenai Baekhyun yang mencintai piano.

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan pergi, Chanyeol masih berdiri disana. Menatap tangannya sendiri yang kini menggenggam dua cincin, miliknya dan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertekat untuk memberikan cincin tersebut pada Baekhyun dan menjadikan anak itu miliknya sekali lagi, namun ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" Cahaya bulan terpapar, mengikuti datangnya seorang pengawal yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kita diserang, Yang Mulia! Lima ratus ribu pasukan tentara datang dengan kecepatan yang gila!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tbc ye**

.

.

udah janji 3 chap ya, 2 lagi nyusul besok atau lusa. Maaf telat, makasih udah mau nunggu. See ya..


	10. 12 Revenge?

**ChanBaek Fanfiction  
**

 **Tittle :** Royal Pleasures

 **Author :** StarDust_

 **T/N :** Fanfic ini murni milik author asli yang saya tulis diatas. Dan yang mentranslate dalam bahasa itu saya sendiri. Dan mohon kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah eak. Fanfic ori nya bisa dibaca di www dot asianfanfics dot com / story / view / 449665 / 1 / royal-pleasures-angst-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol .

 **WARN! Typo(s) [mungkin], AU!YAOI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12\. Revenge?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, siapa raja baru itu? darimana dia berasal? Dan _sialan,_ mengapa dia menyerangku?"

Chanyeol bertanya, dengan tergesa duduk di singgasananya dan menunggu jawaban.

Para Lords—yang tak Chanyeol ingat nama-namanya—membungkukkan badan dan merundukkan kepala mereka, menunggu sang Ratu yang akan menjawabnya.

"Dia adalah putra Raja Byun Byun, Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tidaklah penting sekarang, masalahnya adalah—"

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Tunggu, putra yang hilang itu? Mereka menemukannya?"

Berharap anaknya akan mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya itu, sang ratu mengangguk. Mereka ada di situasi yang berbahaya, pada situasi ketika Chanyeol menemukan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemimpin pasukan yang akan mereka serang, mereka akan kalah. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melawan Baekhyun, Sang Ratu tahu pasti itu, jadi ia harus berhati-hati.

"Chanyeol, kita tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan tentang putra yang hilang! Kita tidak bisa menang, kita tidak bisa melawan pasukan tentara mereka! Kecuali jika kita bekerja sama dengan seseorang. Ini adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa kita memanggilmu kesini."

Sadar akan perilaku ibunya dan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki di lorong, Chanyeol segera berdiri karena merasa terganggu.

"Tidak, _mom._ Aku benar-benar tidak akan menikahinya, apa kau mengerti? Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!"

" _Well,_ kau akan mati jika kalah dalam perang ini!"

Hanya ada satu kesempatan untuk Chanyeol memenangkan perang ini, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Para Raja diseluruh Asia memfokuskan kegiatan mereka pada perang antara Raja Park dan Raja Byun. Dan dari banyak raja-raja tersebut yang mencari keuntungan dari perang ini, hanya Raja Jung yang memiliki rencana untuk memberi bantuan dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang terbaik.

Dengan pasukan tentara sekitar lebih dari 30.000 orang, Raja tersebut sudah bersiap untuk membantu Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan satu syarat; tidak hanya Chanyeol yang harus menandatangani kerja sama dengannya, dirinya pun harus menikahi anak perempuannya, Krystal.

"Kau harus menikahi sang putri, Chanyeol! Pertama, dia cantik dan diinginkan oleh seluruh Raja di dunia ini, namun pasukan tentara mereka meninginkan kita untuk memenangkan perang ini! kita bisa menghancurkan Baek—maksudku pasukan Byun!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak mau tahu.

.

Pintu besar yang menuju ruang tahta terbuka, memperlihatkan Raja Jung dan puterinya, Krystal yang hendak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pada dasarnya memang benar Krystal sungguh cantik, bagi semua orang yang bernafas di ruangan tersebut, kecuali untuk Chanyeol.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan menikahinya."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk sang Raja yang membawa puterinya itu untuk sekedar membungkuk padanya, Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan yang kemudian disusul oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara terasa semaki dingin, musim dingin semakin menggoda dipermukaan dengan dan hembusan nafasnya yang membeku. Taman tersebut terasa hampa hanya dengan rumput dan dedaunannya, pepohonan bahkan menggugurkan ranting-ranting mereka ke atas tanah bagai kelelahan.

Sehun meletakan tangannya di bahu kakaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya meskipun ia sendiri tahu entah bagaimana hal tersebut asalah sia-sia.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Yang Mulia…" Luhan memulai, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya sebelum lelaki itu berbicara lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mencari Baekhyun dan memberikan cincinnya kembali, dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku lebih baik kalah dalam perang ini daripada harus menikahi wanita itu, percayalah."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Hyung. Kerjasama dengan kerajaan Jung tidaklah buruk bagi kita…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa jauh dalam didalam sana adiknya mirip seperti ibunya. Chanyeol tahu di tengah-tengah perasaannya akan kenyataan bahwa kerajaannya sendiri mungkin akan dihancurkan, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak peduli.

Jika masalah seperti ini terjadi sebelumnya—sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun—Chanyeol akan menikahi puteri itu segera. Ia akan menyelamatkan kerajaannya, tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan dirinya sendiri; namun kini tidak lagi. Kilauan dari cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya selalu mengingatkannya pada _puppy_ manisnya yang terampil memainkan piano itu. Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti berharap untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, untuk memiliki anak itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Ia melangkah menjauhi pasangan kekasih tersebut, seraya menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar lelah.

Baekhyun masih selalu ada dimanapun bersamanya, menemaninya dan bersusah payah menyeimbangkan langkah disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, teringat pada beberapa rengekan Baekhyun,

' _Kakimu terlalu panjang.'_

' _Sial, tunggu aku! Ini bukan salahku, kau saja yang terlalu besar!'_

Pianonya masih berada di tempat yang sama, di bersihkan secara teratur oleh para pelayan. Layaknya benda tersebut turut menunggu pemiliknya untuk datang dan memainkannya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menghadapi perang ini tanpamu, Baekhyunie? Mengapa aku merasa begitu lelah, begitu… putus asa?" pertanyaan tersebut tidak memerlukan jawaban, namun Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan cempreng Baekhyun terdengar darimanapun. Chanyeol rindu mendekap Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya. Meskipun sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun adalah cinta?

Perasaan aneh yang diisi oleh udara namun masih terasa hampa, memakan makanan namun mencerna pasir, tersenyum namun melontarkan isak tangis, apakah ini cinta?

Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, bahkan sedari kecil. Dirinya hanya tinggal menunjukkan ataupun mengatakan apa keinginannya dan _bam_! Ia mendapatkannya. Ibunya selalu disana untuknya, mengangguk dan mengiyakan apapun yang ia inginkan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bahkan pernah berkata 'tidak'.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Segalanya hanya untuk menghibur dirinya saja, dan ia menyebut semuanya sebagai 'kesenangan kerajaan' (kepuasan Raja). Namun dengan Baekhyun, hal itu berubah. Chanyeol menginginkannya, sangat sangat menginginkannya, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mengatakan 'ya' pada keinginannya ini. tidak ada satupun yang membungkuk padanya dengan senyuman bangga untuk menyerahkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, akhirnya kini ia tahu…

Bahwa Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memintanya.

Ia selalu megambil apapun yang ia mau, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memintanya dengan lembut, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengaja Baekhyun dengan hati-hati tanpa sebuah rasa nafsu, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencium leher itu tanpa harus menurunkan ciumannya lebih rendah.

Chanyeol tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Mereka membalas keras pada serangan kita!"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pasukan kita."

"Kita tinggal menghancurkan mereka semua, Yang Mulia!"

Para Lord berdiskusi, saling melemparkan tatapan mengancam. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki pikirannya masing-masing mengenai perang ini. sebagian menentangnya dan sebagian lagi justru menyukainya.

"Baekhyun." Kris berkata, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuati pada Baekhyun, namun pemuda yang sudah menyandang status sebagai Raja tersebut menghentikan pria itu dengan sebaris kalimat, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris."

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Dirinya merasakan intensitas serangan Chanyeol pada kulitnya dan rasanya sungguh sakit. Mengapa terasa sakit? Baekhyun pun tidak tahu.

Baekhyun memiliki harapannya sendiri, bahwa mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap perang ini, bahwa mungkin Raja itu tahu—atau setidaknya merasakan—bagaimana Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh, _but no._ Chanyeol justru menyerang balik. Sangat keras.

"Pembohong… pembohong, munafik…" Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, sembari meninggalkan ruang tahta.

Mereka akan tetap terus maju dengan serangannya, hingga sampai pada istana kerajaan dan menangkap Sang Raja—menangkap Chanyeol. Kemudian, perang barulah akan selesai.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

Kris berlari mengejar Baekhyun, dan memberi isyarat bahwa apapun yang akan ia katakan bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Apa? Mengejutkanku, cepat. Apa lagi? Apa lagi sekarang?" tidak merasa tertarik, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Para pengawal berada dimana-mana segera membungkuk padanya kendati Baekhyun sama sekali tak melihat mereka.

"Baekhyun… Raja Jung sedang mencari seseorang untuk menikahi puterinya."

Mata Baekhyun mengernyit ketika dirinya menghentikan langkah, kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kris.

"Dia datang pada kami, dan kemudian pada Chanyeol sudah pasti. Baekhyun, ini buruk, Raja Jung merencanakan untuk memberi dukungan tigaratus ribu pasukan tentara untuk siapapun itu yang akan menikahi puterinya. Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol menikahi Krystal dan mendapat bantuan pasukan tentara itu, dia sudah pasti akan menang melawan kita, Baekhyun! Dia akan memenangkan perang ini."

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun ia tetap bertanya.

"Lalu?"

Kris menelan salivanya sendiri sebelum menyampaikan inti dari maksudnya

"Lalu… jika kau menikahi Puterinya itu.."

"Pergi ke neraka. Terbakar. Mati. Kemudian membawa Chanyeol denganmu, kan?"

"Baekhyun, tapi coba kau lihat keuntungannya! Kau akan hidup jauh dengan—"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau berbeda dengannya? Tuhan! Aku pikir… aku pikir kau adalah kakakku karena itulah kau menjagaku, karena itulah kau…tetapi tidak, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia. Kepalang egois. Mengapa kalian berkeliaran disekitarku? Tidak adalah yang sebenarnya memikirkan tentangku huh, Wufan?"

Baekhyun hanya menyebutkan nama aslinya ketika ia sedang merasa marah atau pada keadaan ia merasa terganggu, Kris mengetauinya. Dan pria itu telah melewati batasnya.

"Mati! Kalian semua, matilah!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tahta dimana para Lord masih berada disana. Baekhyun meraih sebuah map di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada para Lord, kemudian memerintahkan mereka satu hal;

"Hancurkan mereka. Hancurkan mereka semua."

.

.

.

Ratu Park melangkah mendekat pada anaknya, perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur di samping Chanyeol lalu berdeham sedikit untuk menjernihkan suaranya. Wanita itu sudah merancang setiap kata yang akan ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol tanpa merasa menyesal sama sekali.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol, kemari…"

Dengan perlahan, Sang Ratu meletakkan kepala puteranya tersebut di atas pahanya dan mengelus surai itu dengan sayang. Membuat Chanyeol terbangun, menatap mata ibunya dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya tiba-tiba menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Ya, _mom_?"

"Chanyeol, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Memperhatikan kata-katanya, Ratu menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau harus menikahi Krystal… bukan hanya untuk kita, untuk membantu kita.. Akan tetapi Chanyeol, para pasukan yang pergi dengan Baekhyun membohongimu, anakku. Aku kemudian mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak melarikan diri dari Raja Wang, tetapi Raja Jung." Mata Chanyeol melebar, mendengarkan setiap penuturan kalimat dari ibunya. Kata-katanya keluar bagaikan Chanyeol sedang tertidur dan tengah memimpikan sesuatu.

"Kemudian, Raja Jung mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya dan segera membawanya ke istana. Tampaknya, baik Raja dan puterinya itu menyukai Baekhyun. Karena itu Chanyeol, jika kau tidak menikahi gadis itu maka Baekhyun yang akan menikahinya. Sekarang kita tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menuntutnya, terlebih karena anak itu tidak ingin kembali pada kita. Dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah melihatnya, dia bersama Kris. Namun Chanyeol, aku mengatakan ini padamu jika kau tidak ingin Baekhyunmu yang menikah dengan—"

Kebohongan itu dengan rapi tersampaikan, dengan cermat dibuat, tetapi sang Ratu tidak menduga akan reaksi dari anaknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka membohongiku? Mengapa para pasukan itu membohongi, _mom_?"

Sementara itu, pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam dimana Baekhyun menanyakan apa maksud dari 'L.W', kemudian surat yang ia tinggalkan, dan pria bermasker.

Pria bermasker itu adalah Kris. Dan orang itu mengambil Baekhyunnya.

"Mereka… mereka pikir dengan mengambil Baekhyun akan membuat dirimu menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya, bukan kau… yang seperti ini."

Dengan cara yang aneh, segalanya terlihat dan tersusun dengan sendirinya menjadi sebuah kalimat dalam kepala Chanyeol. Tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya, ia percaya pada kebohongan yang ibunya sampaikan, namun tidak melakukan apa yang ibunya pikir akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau membohongiku?!" para pasukan yang pergi dengan Baekhyun saat itu kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Mereka menatap Sang Ratu, meminta bantuan namun wanita itu tetap diam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbohong pada Rajamu ini? karena kau semua, kekasihku hilang! Jika aku tahu bahwa ia berada di Kerajaan Jung, aku bisa pergi kesana! Tetapi kau berbohong padaku, mengatakan ia pergi ke kerajaan yang tak bisa aku cari. Mengapa?!"

Mereka tetap diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Bunuh mereka! Bunuh mereka semua!" Perintah Chanyeol membuat semuanya terkesiap. Sang Ratu menatap iba pada para pasukannya tersebut yang tengah menatap memelas, namun wanita itu tidak dapat menolong mereka.

"Chanyeol, anakku.."

"Tidak! Apa yang kalian pikirkan, bahwa aku menjadi sedih dan tersakiti, bahwa aku tidak sama lagi, huh? _Well,_ kalian lihat saja."

Seorang prajurit mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bergerak ke arah mereka, membuat para pasukan prajurit lain yang terikat dan dikatakan sebagai para pembohong itu memohon pertolongan.

"Paduka Raja! Tunggu, tunggu, kumohon, Ratu berbohong padamu, Tuan!"

Salah satu prajurit tersebut berteriak, mengalihkan semua perhatian hanya padanya.

Oh, bahkan singa paling berani berbicara ketika kematian mengetuk pintunya.

Chanyeol mendekatinya, bertanya apa maksud dari yang baru saja orang itu katakan, namun terlambat,

Sebuah suara keras tiba-tiba menghentikan mereka semua. Para pengawal berlari ke seluruh penjuru istana untuk melindungi kerajaan namun para penyerang itu terlalu banyak.

 _Chanyeol telah kalah dalam perang._

Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Baekhyun yang menjadi seorang Raja, jadi ketika mereka dipaksa untuk berlutut dihadapannya, mereka tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi.

"Baek- Baekhyun? Kau kah itu?" Lirih Luhan, matanya yang bulat melebar ketika menangkap sosok seseorang yang seharusnya terlihat sebagai adiknya.

Mata sipit itu berpaling untuk melihat Luhan, dan sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang manis.

"Tolong lepaskan Pangeran dan Lord Xi, kemudian bawa mereka ke ruanganku. Bawa Ratu ke ruangan yang lain dan le—"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya pecah. Tidak mungkin, seorang lelaki didepannya saat ini tidak mungkin adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya.

"—lepaskan sang Ratu juga."

Pengawal membawa ketiga orang itu pergi setelah membungkuk pada Rajanya. Sorakan kemenangan bisa terdengar dari luar, orang-orang sedang merayakan akhir dari perang ini. meskipun perang tersebut sangatlah singkat, namun cukup memberikan kerugian yang besar bagi kedua belah pihak kerajaan.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya dalam bisikan sekali lagi, hampir ketakutan.

"Ya. kita bertemu lagi, huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah senyuman melankolis. Ia tidak terlihat cukup baik, setidaknya tidak untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri dari singgasananya, menenangkan diri sedikit setelah sang Ratu pergi. Ia perlahan mendekati Chanyeol, menempatkan diri di belakang pria itu dan melepas tali yang mencengram lengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada yang lebih tinggi sesaat setelah mereka berdiri, namun Sang Raja yang telah di kalahkan itu tidak berpikir kesana.

"Kaulah yang menyerangku? Kaulah yang memimpin perang itu?"

Pengawal yang lain datang untuk mengikatnya kembali dan Chanyeol tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Apakah… apakah kau benar-benar harus membalaskan dendammu seperti ini, Baekhyun? Apakah aku sungguh begitu menyakitimu?"

Mungkin kalimatnya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung dan terdengar begitu kasar, mungkin kalimat tersebut tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, sadar bahwa sekali ia melihatnya, semua hal yang ia pikirkan, semua permintaan maaf yang ia buat sungguh sangat tidak berguna. Sekali ia melihat Baekhyun, ia kelihangan kontrol lagi.

Sudah merasa hancur dengan tindakan kakaknya, pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol bukanlah apa-apa selain membuat kepingan itu terbelah menjadi lebih kecil. Namun hal itu sungguh menyakitkan. Lukanya terlalu dalam, dan ia mulai menjadi bodoh.

"Oh, kau ingin tahu seberapa besar kau menyakituku, Chanyeol, begitu?"

Nada manis dari suara yang baru saja bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja kini berubah drastis hanya dalam beberapa detik. Mata puppy-nya yang kecil dan menggemaskan berubah menjadi gelap, dengan sorotan tersakiti yang tidak asing.

 _Kebencian._

"Maka aku akan memperlihatkan tepatnya seberapa banyak mau menyakitiku. Pengawal!"

.

.

.

Ketika kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kau akan mulai untuk melepaskan apa yang membuatmu tak bisa bernafas. Baekhyun takut kehilangan kepolosannya, semua kemanisannya dan segalanya. Hanya gelap, perasaan menyedihkan bermain-main di ulu hatinya dan ia takut akan kehilangan kontrolnya lagi.

Chanyeol bangun beberapa jam kemudian. Diikat pada sebuah kursi yang menghadap sebuah kasur. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dimana ia berada, namun kekosongan menyelimuti pikirannya dan ia tidak tahu.

" _So,_ kau sudah bangun."

Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar menggema didalam ruangan, membuat Chanyeol dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol baru saja hendak bernapas lega, sebelum menyadari ada orang lain di samping Baekhyun, seorang pria.

Pria tersebut cukup tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun namun tak lebih tinggi dari dirinya, Chanyeol menyadari itu. pria itu mencetak sebuah seringaian di bibirnya, dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun seolah sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi baik."

Seringaian itu semakin lebar, pria itu mendekati Chanyeol selagi Baekhyun berbicara. Ranjang di hadapannya mulai terlihat di belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan pria itu dan kemudian Chanyeol merasakan getaran dingin pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini, bukan— untuk beberapa alasan, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melihat apa kau baik-baik saja, aku ingin melihat Luhan juga. Lalu, seluruh hal mengenai perang ini dimulai, dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai ini, bahwa aku ingin kau menghentikannya bagaimanapun juga."

Pria itu kini berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya—merasa ketakutan.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, hentikan dia!"

"TIDAK!" Lelaki itu berteriak seraya memejamkan matanya. Tangan pria itu mulai menyentuh kaki Chanyeol yang terikat kuat di kaki kursi. Chanyeol berontak untuk melepaskan namun ia tidak bisa.

"Tidak… karena ketika aku melihatmu lagi, kau adalah bajingan yang sama yang aku tinggalkan beberapa bulan lalu. Karena… karena aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya yang aku rasakan. Olehkarena itu, kau tidak perlu meminta padaku."

Mata pria itu cukup berbahaya sementara tangannya bergerak semakin jauh di tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gemetar, Chanyeol Sang Raja gemetar. Ketakutan mengambil alih dirinya dan jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat. Chanyeol takut. Tidak ingin merasakan setuhan dari tangan pria itu. tidak ingin melihat pria itu mendekat dan terus mendekat padanya.

"BAEKHYUNNIE!" Chanyeol berteriak ketika dirasakannya nafas dari pria tersebut menerpa dan bibir yang tadinya menunggingkan sebuah seringaian itu berhenti hanya beberapa inci dari dirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol menutup matanya, air mata mulai bergulir turun di pipinya. Ia membeku, tak dapat bergerak dan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi, sebuah mimpi buruk.

Siap untuk memperkosa tubuh terikat Chanyeol, sebuah perintah tegas tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Berhenti."

Baekhyun bertitah, tidak mengizinkan pria itu untuk menyentuh Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku bukan monster sepertimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Hai cantik, hai sayang, hai cintaku kasihku! Masih nunggu ff ini ga? Masih inget jalan ceritanya ga? Masih nafsu buat lanjutin baca ga? Ehehehe

Oke aku mau ngacebrek cukup panjang nih. Pertama maaf, karena aku sering mengobral janji tanpa di tepati. biadab banget kan gue ini -_- tapi ngomong ngomong masalah obralan janji aku tentang update ff ini, aku mau jelasin

Ada dua perihal yang bikin aku lama dan selalu tersendat buat ngerjain ini

Pertama, sang internet positip kebanggaan negara kita tercinta yang amat sangat mencintai bangsanya ini. Masalah ini sudah selesai karna, hey! Gue baru aja membobol situs yang terblokir! :"D (kampung lo, kudet lo, kemana aja lo!)

Kedua, TUGAS MEN TUGAS! T.T terlebih ngerjain ini itu butuh tiga pekerjaan sekaligus (baca-menafsirkan-ngetik) jadi gue tepaksa mendahulukan tugas :(

So.. Chapter ini satu aja ya? Ehehe ini cukup-lumayan-agak-sedikit panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya. Ehehehehehehehehe

/menghilang/


	11. Mau Pengumuman Sedikiiiit Aja

Halo, selamat malam.

Masih ada yang inget sama ff Royal Pleasures yang aku translate-in ini? Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang inget, ada juga yang udah lupa karena ga kerasa udah setaun aja aku ga ngelanjutin ff ini.

Ada yang tau gimana cara meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya? Karena mungkin dengan cara menyampaikan kaya gini aja ga cukup buat nyampein permohonan maaf aku. Tapi aku bener-bener minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, yang sedalam-dalamnya dan yang setulus-tulusnya.

Aku tau, rasanya nunggu tanpa kepastian itu gimana ea. Jadi maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba ngilang dan ga ngasih info apa-apa mengenai ff ini sampai ga kerasa udah satu tahun aja.

Untuk alasannya, hmm.. aku sebenernya pengen banget menjabarkan beberapa alasannya tapi aku takut dikira cari-cari alasan. Yang jelas alasan utamanya karena jadwal aku padeeeet banget. Buat beberapa alasan lainnya mungkin kalau kalian yang penasaran banget bisa tanya lewat pm. kalau penasaran sih wkwk ga peduli juga gapapa.

So, guys.. Janji adalah janji. Karena aku pernah janji buat namatin translating ff ini, aku tetep bakal terusin kok. Buat minggu dan bulan ini aku bener-bener lagi padeet padet padet banget, tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku sempetin buat translate dikit-dikit. Next chapter juga udah setengahnya sih, (DALAM SETAUN DAN CUMA KELAR SETENGAHNYA AJA?!)

Buat yang nanya kapan ini bakal di lanjut, atau ini ff gaada niatan buat dilanjut gitu? dan sebagainya, sabar ya sayaaang. Doain aja biar waktu luang yang aku punya balik kaya dulu.

Mungkin segini aja, sekali lagi aku bener bener minta maaf setulus tulusnya, sebesar besarnya dan sedalam dalamnya sama kalian. Maaf kalau kesannya post-an ini juga PHP :(

Jangan lupa makan malam ya kalian semua.

.

Salam hangat dan cinta,

 **susububuk**


End file.
